Son enfance les a unis, son adolescence les sépare, l'avenir les réuni
by Lowelie
Summary: Il y a onze ans, une guerre fit rage entre les deux plus puissantes familles mafieuses : Les Smith et les Shifters. Eren Jegear agé de cinq ans fut le seul survivant de la famille perdante. Maintenant, Eren est un adolescent il va en cours, sort avec ses amis et éprouve des sentiments envers son sauveur. Mais l'arriver de cetaines personnes et de révélations vont boulverser sa vie.
1. Sinopsys

**Note (chiante) de l'auteure :**** Me voilà de retour, avec une nouvelle fiction. Mouhahahaha 3:D Elle est radicalement différente de l'autre, avec un autre sujet, mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! :)**

**Résumé complet :****Il y a onze ans, une guerre de pouvoir fit rage entre les deux plus puissantes familles mafieuses : Les Smith et les Shifters. Une seule sortis vainqueur. Le jeune Eren Jegear, agé de cinq ans à l'époque, fut le seul survivant de la famille perdante. Maintenant, Eren est un adolescent, il va en cours dans un lycée spécial, sort avec ses amis et semble éprouver des sentiments envers son sauveur. Mais sa petite vie tranquille va être boulversée par l'arriver de certaines personnes et par certaines révélation concernant son enfance. **

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages, ni l'histoire de Snk ne m'appartiennent, mais son l'unique propriété d'Hajime Isayama !**

**Paring :**** Riren, quoi de mieux :)**

**Rating**** : M, et vuoii, pourquoi changer les bonnes choses :3**

**Après tout ce blabla, je vous présente la Sinopsys !**

* * *

**Sinopsys :**

Des cris, des supplications, des larmes, des pleurs, des flashs, des coups de feu. L'air était irrespirable. Des bruits lourds. Tout autour des personnes présentes été noir et sale. Une grande bataille venait de commencer entre les deux plus grandes familles mafieuses de l'histoire : Les Smiths et les Shifters. La baitailles furent sanglantes, et beaucoup de personnes sont mortes. Mais au final, une seule famille est sortie vainqueur et massacra l'autre. Le jeune Eren Jegear, agé de cinq ans à peine, à cette époque, à vu devant ses yeux mourir ses parents. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux vert émauraude. Il tomba à genoux et alla à quatre pattes vers les cadravres de ses parents. Les larmes qui glissaient de ses yeux se firent plus nombreuses.

-Maman... Papa...

Ses mains étaient recouvertes du sang des deux personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

-Maman... Papa...

Seuls c'est deux mots arrivaient à sortir de sa bouche d'enfant. Des pas se firent entendre. Ils étaient lourds et forts aux oreilles de l'enfant. Les pas se firent plus proches.

-Il y en a encore un vivant ici. Tsk ! Faut le tuer.

L'homme dit ceci d'un ton calme, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait un enfant. Il brandit l'arme vers Eren et mit son doigt sur la gachette. Quand celui-ci allait appuyer, une jeune femme aux yeux dorés s'interposa entre eux.

-Aruo arrête ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant voyons !

Cette voix était douce. Ce qui attira l'attention de l'enfant à terre. Le surnomé tiqua à l'entente de son nom.

-Petra, je me demande ce que tu fous ici et dans cette famille. T'es trop gentille.

D'autres personnes s'approchèrent.

-Si tu fais ça pour imiter le caporal, tu devrais arrêter, dit l'un des deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

-Ouais il a raison, répliqua l'autre homme. « CAPORAL, VENEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, NOUS AVONS COMME UN PROBLEME ICI ! »

Un homme de petite taille à l'air blasé arriva. Il se stoppa net devant l'enfant. Le regard glaçé que celui-ci reçu le fit se recroqueviller sur lui même. Il s'assit, ramena ses genoux à son torse et enfouit la moitier de son visage dans ceux-ci, montrant à ses opposants ses deux yeux terrifiés. Le caporal s'avanca encore un peu et fléchits ses jambes pour arriver à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il leva une main et la passa dans les cheveux du jeune Eren.

-Le boss a dit de tuer tout le monde. La voix d'Aruo retentit.

Le caporal fit un petit sourire en coin avant de revenir sur son expression de départ. Il continua à ébourrifer les cheveux de l'enfant, ce dernier semblait se détendre. Il laissa retomber ses jambes, dévoilant le reste de son visage à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il se leva, s'essuya les yeux et se mit en marche vers le caporal qui avait enlevé sa main du dessus de sa tête. Il vint se loger entre les jambes du caporal, metant sa tête sur le torse de l'adulte pour se cacher.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. La voix froide du caporal se fit entendre.

Une plainte s'éleva.

-Mais voyons caporal, le boss a dit d-

L'homme de petite taille le coupa.

-J'en prendrais la responssabilité.

Tout le monde se tut. Ce silence montrait deux choses. Il montrait à la fois un respect profond que les hommes avaient envers le petit homme, mais aussi une certaine crainte. Le caporal se leva, prenant dans ses bras l'enfant qui s'était endormi sur lui. Les cris et les bruits qui animaient autrefois la pièce s'étaient éteint. Les pas firent demi-tour, laissant derrière eux plusieurs cadavres dont le sang qui coulaient par terre, montrer la sauvagerie humaine ainsi que ça cruautée. Eren Jegear, tout juste agé de cinq ans, fut le seul survivant de ce combat violent qu'il y a eu lieu il y a onze ans entre ces deux familles.

* * *

**Voilouuuu les loulous ! J'espère que la sinopsys vous a plus ! :D **

**Laisser moi une petite rewiew s'il vous plaît :3 !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le lendemain de la bataille

**Note (chiante) de l'auteur(e) :**** Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plaise. J'étais vraiment anxieuse à l'idée que quelqu'un la suive parce-que la mafia, ben c'est pas apprécié de tout le monde xD ! Les loulous, ce chapitre a été écrit en plusieurs fois donc si quelque chose ne vas pas, il faut me le dire, j'ai peur qu'il y est plusieurs défauts. Mais bon après tout, personne n'est parfait x) (Encore heureux xD). Au fait, après un gros spoil, j'ai appris que Levi avait pour nom de famille Akerman, pour ma fiction, Levi s'appellera Levi Rivaille car sinon, sa va pas le faire pour moi. Vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre. Bon, okok, je vais répondre à vos rewiews, mon blabla sert à rien j'ai compris... **

_**Réponses aux rewiews :D**_** :**

**0212sol :**** Merci T^T Cela me touche énormément que m'as Sinopsys t'ai plus T^T. Je tiens aussi à te faire une spéciale dédicace car tu es la première (ou le premier) à avoir poster une rewiew ! Je te présente donc ce chapitre 1 avec grand plaisir :D**

****** : Merci de toujours me lire, je ne sais pas quand les chapitres seront publiés. C'est quand même un sujet plutôt dur car c'est dur (en tout cas pour ma part) de m'imaginer un Eren dans un monde comme celui-ci xD ! Tu vas sûrement te dire "Bah pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?" Et ben, j'avais déjà la sinopsys donc voilà xD ! Merci pour tes encouragements et je te présente le chapitre 1 :)**

**KanaYu :**** Merci, l'idée m'ai venu après avoir regarder Reborn ! Bah oui, nos petits soldats en mafieux, ils sont pas trop classes xD ? Je suis contente que cette scène t'es plus, surtout que je l'ai écris comme ça, d'un coup ;) Oui, je ne l'ai pas mis car je croyais l'avoir fait comprendre :s Je suis désolée, mais oui, Smith = Vainqueur et Shifter = Perdant. Je te présente le chapitre 1 avec plaisir à toi aussi :D !**

**Statice-Law :**** Merciii ! :D Voici le chapitre 1 donc ^^**

**Solene**** : Hawwnn ! Merkiii ! :3 Ben je te présente ce chapitre avec plaisir :D**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas mais sont l'unique propriété d'Hajime Isayama (Je l'ai auré un jours, je l'ai auré !)**

**Paring : Riren mouhahahaha 3:)**

**Rating : M mais pour ce chapitre K, enfin je penses, après tout j'y comprends rien xD**

**Les loulous, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il faudrat sûrement plusieurs chapitres avant que les choses bouges, déjà, dans le chapitre 2, il y aura un petit quelque chose de rien du tout, maiiiiiiiiiiis, faudrat sûrement attendre un peu, le temps que les persos se mettent en places et tout le blabla x)**

**Breffff, Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**__** Le lendemain de la bataille.**_

Quand le petit Eren se réveilla, il était allongé dans un grand lit, c'était un lit double. Il s'assit sur le lit, posant ses fesses sur le matelas moelleux. Il regarda la pièce. Elle était grande. A sa droite se trouvait une grande fenêtre dans les rideaux étaient ouvert. A côté de la fenêtre une grande armoire en bois. Plus loin, dans le coin, un canapé en bleu ciel faisait le coin. Plus loin, à quelque mètres du canapé, une porte blanche avec une poignée dorée. A la gauche du lit, une table de chevet, où une lampe ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable avaient pris place. Sur le mur de gauche, une autre porte. Quand la pièce fut découverte, l'enfant prit entre ses mains sa tête. Son visage montrait une expression de douleur profonde.

Un clic se fit entendre, Eren leva sa tête, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme de petite taille et une femme. L'homme présent était le caporal de la dernière fois, mais celui-ci était habillé d'un costume noir, avec une chemise bleue, et portait sur sa tête un fédora noir, où une bande de la même couleur que sa chemise en faisait le tour. La femme, quant à elle, portait un tailleur noir, avec des talons bas, sa main droite tenait fermement une mallette de couleur marron, avait une chevelure brune attachée en queue de cheval et portait des lunettes de vue. Leurs pas se firent plus proches, les deux personnes s'approchèrent de plus en plus du jeune enfant. Eren les regardait, toujours avec la même expression de douleur.

Quand la femme vint s'assoir devant lui, il recula, il avait peur d'elle, il ne la connaissait pas. Son dos rencontra le haut du lit, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, et sa tête se cogna contre le mur. Il amena sa main là où la douleur était présente. C'est comme si un millier d'aiguilles lui rentraient dans la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. La femme voulut le toucher mais celui-ci s'agita. On pouvait voir à travers les draps, ses jambes bougaient, essayant encore et toujours de s'éloigner d'elle. L'homme, pourtant immobile, s'avança vers le lit, et vint se positionner à côté de l'enfant aux cheveux ébènes. Ce dernier vint se coller contre le caporal pour ce cacher de cette femme. Le caporal lui posa une main sur les cheveux, faisant relever la tête au petit garçon, et le souleva d'une main pour le faire s'assoir sur ses jambes. Le jeune Eren se calma au simple contact du caporal.

-Bouge toi Hanji, avant qu'il s'agit de nouveau. Dit l'homme d'un ton calme et assuré.

Le dénommée Hanji souria.

-Oui Levi. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant de nouveau, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. On aura beau dire toutes les pires choses sur toi, mais apparemment, les enfants et toi c'est une grande histoire d'amour hein ? Elle rigola de nouveau.

Un « Tssk ! » retentit dans la pièce. Eren porta sa main droite jusqu'à sa tête. Hanji sortit une lampe de son sac, et la dirigea vers l'entrée de la bouche de l'enfant.

-Fait Haaaaa ! Lança-t-elle à Eren, en imitant ce qu'il devait faire.

L'enfant recopia les gestes d'Hanji, ouvrant la bouche et tira la langue en direction de la brunette, laissant un « Haaa » sortir de ses cordes vocales. Elle regarda la gorge de l'enfant, mais elle ne trouva rien d'alarmant. Ensuite, elle prit un marteau et donna un coup sur le genou d'Eren. Celui-ci baissa la tête et vit sa jambe se lever par réflexe. Hanji continua comme ça pendant une demie-heure, faisant plusieurs tests à l'enfant, pour voir si il n'avait aucune blessure physique. Elle ne trouva que quelques égratignures qu'elle désinfecta. Pendant ce temps, Eren avait ramener sa deuxième main sur sa tête.

-Oye, gamin, ça va ?

Il fit non de la tête, ramena ses jambes contre son torse, positionnant ses pieds sur les cuisses de Levi, et recula, se logeant plus profondément dans les bras du caporal, qui maintenant le tenait pour être sur que l'individu de petite taille qui se trouvait sur lui ne tombe pas. Hanji regarda longuement l'enfant, et prit entre ses doigts son menton.

-Se pourrait-il que... commenca t-elle.

Levi regarda Hanji, de la perplexité pouvait se voir dans son regard. Il fronça les sourcils, on pouvait comprendre qu'il en avait marre de ne rien comprendre, et surtout que la femme ne finisse jamais ses phrases.

Que ? Continua Levi, avec de l'agacement dans la voix.

La femme se leva, et enleva les mains de l'enfant qui se trouvaient sur sa tête. Celui-ci la releva, regardant Hanji avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle lâcha ses mains, puis vint appuyer les siennes sur les genoux d'Eren, le forçant à se détendre. Le petit étendit donc ses jambes sur les cuisses de l'homme sur lequel il était assis.

-Petit, te souviens tu de ton nom ? Elle fixa l'enfant, concentrée attendant qu'une réponse traverse ses deux lèvres roses.

L'enfant la regardait toujours. Ces yeux émeraudes firent crées des perles d'eau aux coins de ses yeux. Il finit par acquiescer.

-Peux-tu me le dire s'il te plaît ?

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ce qui eut l'air de marcher puisque l'enfant fit oui de la tête, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

-E-eren... dit-il hésitant. Sa voix, s'était faite plus basse sur la dernière syllabe de son prénom.

La femme s'accroupie face à l'enfant, levant un doigt en face de ses yeux, et le fit faire des vas et viens de droite à gauche. Eren bouga les yeux en direction de là où se trouvait le doigt. Elle arrêta, laissant son doigt retomber. Eren baissa la tête en même temps que le doigt.

-Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Il fit non de la tête. Les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, finirent par couler sur ses joues joufflues de petit enfant. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, ce qui inquiéta les deux adultes présents dans la pièce. Eren le sentait. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il savait quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ses souvenirs semblaient savoir fait la malle, le laissant ici, nu de mémoire. Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses. Un cri de douleur sortit de la bouche de l'enfant, le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui, amenant ses mains sur sa tête qu'il abaissa contre ses genoux pour se cacher. La chambre autrefois calme, fut remplit par les cris d'Eren qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts, ses larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Levi retourna l'enfant, mettant sa tête contre son torse. Une de ses mains vint lui frotter le dos pour essayer de la calmer, tandis que l'autre c'était positionnée sur sa nuque pour ne pas le faire bouger. Il essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter la petite boule de nerfs, mais aussi de tristesse, qui avait élu domicile sur ses cuisses. Il leva son regard et l'ancra dans celui d'Hanji.

-Continue, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Hanji détourna son regard, le posant sur l'enfant. Elle soupira et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour s'aider à se relever. Elle remit son regard dans celui de Levi.

-Hum... Je crois qu'Eren est atteint d'un traumatisme psychologique... Elle hésita à dire la suite, mais le regard de Levi l'en dissuada. «Cela l'a rendu amnésique. Je pense, qu' étant un enfant, sa mémoire à dû effacer les souvenirs de affrontement d'hier. Mais comme, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il a vu ses parents mourir devant lui, sa mémoire doit lui jouer des tours, ce qui lui provoque une douleur extrême à la tête.»

Levi haussa un sourcil. L'enfant dans ses bras semblait se calmer de secondes en secondes. Enfin, c'est ce que sa respiration qui se calma qui en donna l'impression à notre homme.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule. Ca veut dire que ces souvenirs se sont envolés depuis ce matin.

Elle acquiesça. Elle fit demi tour prête à partir.

-Si tu dis la vérité, commença le caporal, pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ?

Hanji sourit, se retourna, et remit ses lunettes en place. Une aura plutôt étrange vint l'entourer.

-L'être humain peut oublier son passé mais, en aucun cas, n'oubliera les sentiments ou les sensations qu'il à déjà ressentis à l'encontre d'une personne, d'un animal, d'un lieu, d'un objet ou d'une nourriture. N'est ce pas fascinant ? L'être humain est remplit de mystères. Elle leva ses mains et croisa ses doigts au niveau de sa poitrine. Une lumière vint l'éclairer. « Tu sais Lev- »

Le caporal s'était levé avec Eren, qui était assis sur l'avant bras droit du petit homme, les yeux encore mouillés de larmes. Levi avait posé sa main gauche sur la tête à Hanji, avant de la ramener vers son visage.

-La ferme. Son ton était glacial.

La jeune femme acquiesça et il sortir de la pièce tous les trois ensembles. Levi avait remis le petit bout'chou par terre. Ce dernier avait prit entre ses petits doigts tremblants, un bout du pantalon de l'homme, et le suivait. Eren n'était habillé que d'une chemise, bien trop grande pour lui, qui recouvrait tout son corps. Hanji tendit une main vers l'enfant aux cheveux ébènes, qui lâcha le pantalon de son sauveur pour aller prendre la main de la femme. Ils traversèrent ensemble plusieurs couloirs, descendirent plusieurs escaliers, et virent plusieurs personnes qui les saluaient. Ils atterrirent ensemble devant une porte où Levi tapota une, deux, trois fois avant de rentrer. Un homme debout devant une grande fenêtre leur tournait le dos.

-Erwin, commença Hanji, cet enfant s'appelle Eren. D'après mes diagnostics, il est atteint d'amnésie. Ses souvenirs en étaient effacés jusqu'à ce matin. D'après moi, si on ne lui rappelle rien de ce qui s'est passé hier, il ne recouvra pas la mémoire. Enfin, pas avant un bout de temps je présume.

Le dit Erwin se retourna. Il avait une présence imposante. Erwin a les cheveux blond, soigneusement coiffés, avec une raie sur le côté gauche de la tête. Il à une expression calme sur son visage, ce qui lui donnait une assurance sans nom. Ses yeux bleus, ainsi que ses sourcils épais, étaient deux des critères les plus frappant chez cet homme. Erwin est le capofamiglia, en autre, le boss de la famille Smith. Seuls ses lieutenants, ou gardiens, cela dépend de comment on les voient, peuvent l'appeler par son prénom. Quand il aperçut Eren il sourit. L'enfant rougit devant ce geste. Ses yeux semblaient reprendre vie et pétillèrent. Il lâcha la main de la femme brune et il tendit ses deux bras, recouvert de la longue manche de la chemise qu'il portait, vers Erwin. Un petit rire se fit entendre. Levi regardait l'enfant avec un air profondément irrité. Ben oui, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort qu'Aruo voulait lui donner ! C'est lui qui l'avait prit sous son aile, alors pourquoi ce putain de gosse allait demander les bras de quelqu'un d'autre hein ?! Dites-moi ?! Il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur l'homme blond qui venait de s'avancer et, qui prit dans ses bras le jeune Eren. L'enfant ria quand il se trouva en l'air tandis que le boss de la famille souriait.

-Eren c'est ça ?

L'enfant fit oui de la tête, les joues toujours rouges et vint poser ses mains sur les pectoraux de l'homme. Erwin le leva plus haut. Un gargouillement se fit entendre. C'était le ventre du petit garçon, qui rougit de plus belle, qui se fit entendre, réclamant à manger. Eren porta à sa bouche son annulaire droit qu'il mordilla doucement pour dire qu'il avait faim. Erwin rigola.

-Hanji, dit le boss en se tournant vers la jeune femme, porte notre petit garçon à la salle à manger pour qu'il mange le repas avec nous ce midi.

La brune acquiesça et prit dans ses bras l'enfant qui lui tendait les siens.

-Levi, reprit Erwin d'un ton plus sévère, j'ai une mission pour toi.

Un « Hn » sortit de la bouche de l'homme à la petite taille. Hanji sortit du bureau, emmenant Eren avec qu'elle, qui regardait Levi jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Hanji portait Eren, tout en lui racontant les résultats de ses expériences en guise d' « histoires » pour distraire l'enfant. Eren semblait attentif à chaque parole que la femme disait. Ils parcoururent une certaines distance, avant d'arriver dans une salle immense, éclairée par quatre grandes fenêtres à droite. Les rideaux qui étaient attachés , avaient une couleur verte avec une bande dorées sur leurs extrémités. Au milieu de la salle, une grande table de forme rectangulaire, ayant cinquante couverts ou plus à son palmarès. La table était recouverte d'une nappe de la même couleur que les rideaux, mais celle-ci ne faisait que la longueur de la table. Trois chandeliers ornaient cette table. Hanji alla vers le bout de la table et installa l'enfant sur une des nombreuses chaises que possédait la table.

Plusieurs personnes les suivirent et s'installèrent à leurs tour autour de la table. Hanji se mit en face d'Eren. La pendule de la salle affichait midi. Erwin et Levi firent leur entrée dans la pièce, où toutes les personnes présentent se levèrent pour les saluer. Le capofamiglia leur fit signe de se rasseoir, alla se placer en bout de table et s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté d'Eren. Levi s'approcha de lui,le souleva, tira la chaise, s'assit, rassit l'enfant sur ses cuisses et s'approcha de la table. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et on servit aux adultes une entrée composée de crudités, de caviar et autre nourriture de luxe que seuls les plus riches pouvaient se permettre. On servit à Eren, sous la demande d'Erwin, un chocolat chaud. Plus tard, l'entrée laissa place au plat de résistance, qui était constituée de lui, des viandes les plus goûteuses du pays. Eren eu le droit à quelques céréales. Le dessert prit place, laissant les meilleurs fromages ainsi que plusieurs îles flottantes naître sur la lui, se remplit l'estomac avec quelques viennoiserie.

Levi semblait s'amuser du repas d'Eren, et de la différence de prix que les deux repas en parallèles avaient. Un brouhaha remplit la pièce pendant le repas, laissant des histoires de cœur jusqu'au missions remplir les discussions qui animaient la pièce autrefois vide. Petra, qui était assis à coté du caporal et d'Eren, regardait l'enfant d'un sourire de tendresse qu'une mère offrirait à son bébé. Eren la regarda intrigué, et lui tendit un pain au chocolat, que la femme aux yeux dorés accepta et mangea sous le regard joyeux d'Eren. En prenant du recul face à cette scène, on pouvait voir que les personnes assises ici, ressemblaient à une famille. Mais l'on pouvait aussi constater que beaucoup étaient aux abonnés absents. Certains étaient sûrement avec leur vraie famille, ou en mission ou encore en train de chercher des informations sur des familles rivales. Aller savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand le repas fut fini, tout le monde partit, laissant les bonnes nettoyer la table. Eren fut amené par une certaine Ilse dans une chambre, et se fit habiller avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, puisque ceux-ci, sous la demande de Levi, s'étaient fait lavés, séchés et repassés.

Puis, Ilse le ramena au côté d'Hanji. La femme le prit, l'emmena dehors pour le mettre dans une voiture de couleur noir, avec des bandes rouges, sûrement une bugatti. Cette voiture les emmena tout droit vers une galerie marchande. Celle-ci était grande, les magasins qui la composait étaient les uns à cotés des autres, et avaient leurs vitrines extérieurs, toutes de la même couleur. Hanji emmena Eren dans plusieurs magasins d'enfants, lui faisant essayer au début, des habits de plus en plus ridicules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin, « le style » qui irait très bien à Eren. Quand leur séance shopping fût fini, ils retournèrent au manoir, quatre heure pile sonnait. Ils furent accueillis par plusieurs personnes, dont le major d'homme et Ilse. Ils leurs donnèrent les sacs, et les deux adultes partirent sans demander leurs restes. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'entrée, ils rencontrèrent Levi accompagné de ses hommes.

-Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Hanji curieuse.

Levi détailla les deux personnes face à lui. Il regarda d'abord l'enfant puis Hanji.

-Faire un boulot que nous a donné le boss. Répondit Auro

-Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Continua Petra

-J'espère, j'aimerais bien dormir dans mon lit ce soir. Fit un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs.

-C'est tout ce que tu veux Erd ? Moi, je veux manger un bon repas ce soir, c'est pour ça que je veux que cette mission se finisse vite ! Fit un homme blond avec une expression stoïque.

-Gunther... Soupira Hanji

Eren, mordilla son annulaire droit avant de regarder Levi.

-On y va. C'était sec.

Tout ces hommes se figeaient. C'était un ordre, et celui-ci était absolu, personne n'en doutait. Tous dirent alors au revoir à Hanji et à Eren, et commencèrent à avancer vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent assez vite pour ne pas mettre en colère le caporal. Quand ce fut au tour du caporal de sortir, l'enfant se précipita sur lui, et entoura de ses petit bras frêles, sa jambe droite, ne voulant pas laisser l'homme pour qui il avait de l'affection s'en aller. Malgré son jeune âge, Eren sentait qu'un sentiment similaire c'était déjà éveillé en lui une fois. Mais pour qui ? Et surtout où ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, vu que c'est souvenirs n'étaient plus. Eren enfouit son visage dans le pantalon noir de Levi. Hanji sourit face à cette scène si mignonne. Le caporal soupira, leva sa main à sa tête, prit son fédora en main, et le posa sur les cheveux ébènes de l'enfant.

-Je reviens, en attendant gamin, garde moi ça, tu me le rendras dès que tu me reverras. C'est une promesse.

L'enfant desserra son emprise sur la jambe de l'homme. Levi partit sous les yeux d'Eren, qui avait prit le fédora de son héros pour le serrer contre son cœur. Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans le calme, Eren était assis sur la même chaise que ce midi, et dessina sur quelques feuilles blanches, des dessins dont personne, y compris lui, ne comprenait la signification. Mais la plupart de ces dessins représentaient trois visages, deux grands et un petit. Plusieurs personnes défilaient devant ses yeux, venant et repartant comme le vent. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme ce midi, mais quelques personnes manquaient. Levi, Petra, Auro, Erd et Gunther. Le jeune Eren sentait cette absence. Mais, malgré les demandes d'Hanji et ses actes, Eren n'enleva aucunement le fédora posé sur sa tête. Après le repas, Eren fût conduit par Ilse, dans la même chambre que ce matin. Quand la porte fut ouverte, les yeux du jeune enfant semblaient renaître. Il était là, lui, son héros aux ailes blanches. Il se précipa sur ce dernier, lui tendant d'une de ses mains son chapeau. Levi se pencha, prit le chapeau en main et le remit sur sa tête.

-Merci Ilse. Ce fût bref, sans conviction, mais cela suffit à la jeune femme qui sourit discrètement, fit une courbette et partit de la chambre.

Levi regarda Eren, vu de loin il avait l'air sale. Un grognement de mécontentement sortit de ses lèvres, et il prit l'enfant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la pièce, prit un ensemble qu'Hanji avait acheté pour le gosse, oui, les servantes avaient déjà rangé les affaires du petit Eren, et un pyjama et se dirigea vers la seule porte n'ayant pas encore été utilisée aujourd'hui. Derrière cette porte, se trouvait la salle de bain. Elle était grande. En face des deux personnes qui entraient, une baignoire assez large, sûrement en porcelaine, plus loin, contre le mur un sèche serviettes, qui n'avait pas de serviettes à sécher apparemment, plus loin, à droite, des toilettes, et sur la gauche se trouvait un grand lavabo avec un miroir rectangulaire, d'une hauteur et d'une largeur déconcertante. Le plafond, quand à lui, avait ancré en lui plusieurs lumières qui éclairait la pièce. En face, plusieurs petits bacs en plastique, laissant apparaître des serviettes.

Levi s'approcha de la baignoire, et fit couler l'eau. Il déshabilla l'enfant qui se trouvait dans ses bras et fit de même avec lui. Quand il y eu assez d'eau, il placa Eren au dessus de la baignoire, qu'il lâcha pour le faire tomber tout entier dans l'eau. Mission réussie, un «plouf» se fit entendre, et une petite bouille dont les cheveux ébènes étaient mouillés, réapparut à la surface. Le petit homme coupa l'eau, et rejoignit Eren qui barbotait déjà dans le bain tout sourire. Il prit un gant, le badigeonna de savon, et commença à laver Eren. Il passa le gant de toilette sur le visage, derrière les oreilles, sur le torse, sur le dos, sur les jambes et sur les pieds de l'enfant. Ne voulant pas être accusé de pédophilie, il ne passa pas le gant sur les bijoux de famille d'Eren. Oui, c'était un choix judicieux, après tout, les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles dans son monde.

-Putain de salle gosse ! T'as trainé dans la boue ou quoi pour être aussi crade !

Eren lui sourit, et éclaboussa Levi d'eau en levant ses bras et en faisant exprès de les faire retomber. Levi eut les cheveux mouillés et de l'irritation pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux gris aciers.

-Gamin... gromnola Levi avec une aura meurtrière derrière lui.

Un rire innocent se fit entendre. Levi se vengea en noyant l'enfant pendant quelques secondes dans l'eau. Quand il le fit réapparaître à la surface, Eren toussota plusieurs fois. Levi sourit.

-On ne joue pas avec plus fort que soit gamin, sous peine de mourir dans les quelques secondes qui suivent.

Il sortit du bain, déboucha la baignoire pour laisser l'eau couler. Eren regardait le petit tourbillon qui s'était formé, laissant l'eau disparaître petit à petit. Levi sortit Eren de la baignoire, prit une serviette dans les bacs, et la mit sur les épaules d'Eren. Levi se tourna, dans le but d'en prendre une deuxième pour lui cette fois-ci. Un claquant de porte se fit entendre. Il se retourna et vit qu'Eren était sortit.

-Eren... petit merdeux ! Si t'ose dans les draps trempés, je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire !

Il se sécha vite, se mit en pyjama, qui était constitué d'un vieux pantalon large noir, avec un tee-shirt à manches longues de la même couleur. Il sortit. Son expression se fit sévère. Il voyait de sa place, ce sale gamin étendut dans le lit emmitouflé dans sa serviette. Levi s'approcha du lit double. On voyait les goulettes d'eau des cheveux d'Eren tombaient une à une sur le dessous de drap. Eren avait les yeux fermés. D'après sa respiration calme, il dormait. Le caporal porta sa main sur la joue de l'enfant endormit et la caressa avec une tendresse que personne ne lui connaissait. Il soupira, on peut oublier ce qui c'est passé pour une fois non ? Il fit demi-tour, retournant dans la salle de bain pour prendre l'ensemble. Quand il revint à la hauteur d'Eren, il le sécha, l'habilla et rapporta la serviette dans la salle de bain, qu'il posa sur le sèche serviettes qui était allumé. Il vint prendre place aux côtés de l'enfant, recouvrant leurs deux corps de la couverture présente.

-Gamin, ne change surtout pas, tu es déjà assez casse couille comme ça.

Après avoir soufflé cette dernière phrase, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aux côtés du dit « Gamin », laissant Morphée lui ouvrir les portes du pays des rêves...

* * *

**Bon, il est 2:30, j'ai sommeil, j'ai envie d'aller dormir, mais comme je suis gentille (et vuoii ça m'arrive !), je vous publie ce chapitre. Si il y à des fautes, il faut se plaindre à mon amie, que je remercie ua passage ! xD**

**Sinon, une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :3**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Onze ans plus tard

**Note (chiante mais bon, on fait avec) de l'auteur(e) :**** Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre montre le Eren adolescent, c'est tout x) J'ai aussi écris ce chapitre, même si y'a aucun rapport, avec Je saigne encore de Kyo, je le dis, si vous avez envie de l'écouter à l'occasion ;D J'avais encore oublié, je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance car je n'aurais pas eu le temps après, je suis gentille hein ? :3 Ah une dernière chose, ce chapitre, ainsi que tout le autres qui vont suivre, seront au point de vue d'Eren. Car je ne savais pas comment les écrires sinon :/**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**0212sol :**** Et oui, ça m'arrive d'être gentille, on dirais pas hein ? x) Ohhh, ça me fait plaisir, donc je t'ai fais passer une bonne matinée je présume ? :3 Tu trouve ? O.o je dois avoir écris des trucs sans le faire expré alors x) ! Ben, Eren est encor eun enfant, Levi peut pas le taper comme il l'a fait au tribunal dans l'anime non x) ? Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'es plus, je mets donc fin à ta surexitation et te montre le chapitre suivant :D Merci, j'ai très bien fini ma nuite. Dans tes textes de français, tu passes le bac ? Merci au fait pour tes encouragements ;D**

**Marie**** : Merkii, voici le chapitre suivant :3**

**KanaYu :**** Roooh, un fan de plus super ! :D Voici le second chapitre alors T^T**

**Guest (1)**** : Ben oui, Levi est majeur et Eren mineur, on ne sait jamais x) Merci, ça me touche que tu dises que ma fanfic est magnifique, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas faire un Eren violé dans cette fiction x) Mercii :D Voici le deuxième chapitre :D**

**Guest (2) : ****Merkiii :3**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas (même si je les veux), mais son l'unique propriété d'Hajime Isayama**

**Rating : M, surtout pour ce hapitre, vous verrez pourquoi :3**

**Paring : Eren x Levi, même si certaines choses pourraient vous faire croire le contraire...**

**Après tout ce blabla, laisson place au chapitre 2 :) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Onze ans plus tard**

Le ciel était rouge sang. Des ruines d'immeubles l'entourait. Un adolescent, le seul, était debout. Plusieurs cadavres par terre, étaient étendus autour de lui. L'air se fit irrespirable dû à l'odeur du sang qui se balader entre ses narines et le néant. Puis d'un coup, une boule de fumée se fit voir. L'adolescent laissait place à un enfant. Un sentiment de peur se lit sur son visage. Il courrait, courrait, mais rien ne fit. L'horizon était toujours aussi loin et le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux émeraude était toujours le même. Une pluie acide commença à tomber. Deux personnes, une femme et un homme, apparurent soudainement devant lui. L'homme avait des cheveux noir qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval, on pouvait voir sur son visage des lunettes de vue, mais ces yeux ne se voyaient pas. Il portait un long manteau marron. La femme avait aussi les cheveux noir, mais détachés. Ses traits étaient doux. Ses yeux aussi n'étaient pas perceptibles, comme si c'était un secret qui ne devait en aucun cas être révélé. Elle portait une robe rose pâle. Elle tendit une main vers l'enfant.

-Eren, viens Eren. Viens faire un câlin à maman... Le femme sourit tendrement.

L'enfant fut envahi par un sentiment de bien être, et alla poser sa main dans celle de la femme. Mais d'un coup, les deux adultes commencèrent à devenir rouge. Du sang commença à couler du visage de la jeune femme. Un trou se fit voir dans le torse de l'homme. Celui-ci tomba à terre. Puis, un coup de feu. Ce fut au tour de la femme de tomber à terre. L'enfant nommé Eren rapporta sa main à lui et s'éloigna de quelques pas. L'air se fit froid soudainement. Le ciel autrefois rouge écarlate devint noir. Puis plus rien, tout ce qui l'entourait disparut dans une fumée blanche. Eren tomba, il tomba dans un trou sans fin. L'enfant tendit le bras, puis sa main vers le haut. Il chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour s'accrocher.

-MAMAN ! PAPA ! A L'AIDE !

Un écho, mais aucune réponse.

-MAMAN ! PAPA !

Il se sentit secouer.

-Eren ! Eren !

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

-Eren ! Eren !

La voix se fit plus insistante et beaucoup plus proche. Tout d'un coup plus rien, juste une lumière blanche.

-A L'AIDE !

Je me réveillais en sursaut et essoufflé. Je posais ma main sur mon cœur. Celui-ci battait vite, très vite. Un sentiment d'incompréhension m'envahit. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce rêve qui me hante depuis plus d'une semaine ? Je ne sais pas. Je mis une main sur mon front. J'avais une migraine. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça.

-Eren, tu vas bien ?

Des yeux océans se posèrent sur moi, inquiets de me voir ainsi. Je tournais la tête en direction de ces yeux inquiets. C'est deux yeux bleu appartenait à Armin. Armin est l'un de mes amis d'enfance. Il est blond, d'une intelligence hors du commun, à un caractère bien à lui et est le futur héritier de la troisième famille la plus puissante de l'alliance : Les Arlets dont il est le petit-fils du boss actuel. Je posais la pomme de mes mains à terre, étendait mes jambes et fit naître sur mon visage un sourire faux.

-Bien sur que sa va ! Dis-je sur un ton plutôt aiguë qui montrer la fausseté de mes paroles. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Armin ferma les yeux, soupira et les rouvra rapidement pour me regarder.

-Car tu étais agité dans ton sommeil. Tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir des mots comme « Maman ! », « Papa ! » ou encore « A l'aide ! ». Le blond fronca les sourcils. « Alors dis moi ce que tu as où j'appelle Mikasa ! »

Je frissonais à l'entente de ce nom. Mikasa est aussi une de mes amies d'enfance. Elle à les cheveux noir, des yeux en amende noir et un caractère plutôt particulier. Elle m' a toujours couvée depuis notre rencontre. Sûrement parce qu'elle me considère comme son frère, voir son fils. C'est une fille qui peut montrer une froideur sans nom, comme montrer une chaleur insoupçonné en préscence de sa petite amie. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Petite amie. Elle sort depuis la classe de troisième avec une fille blonde au yeux bleu du nom de Annie Lehonnarth au grand désespoir de Jean kirschner. Mais d'après plusieurs personnes, y compris moi, leur relations se base plutôt sur qui va reussir à donner plus de plaisir à l'autre que sur de l'amour. Je déglutis, je sentis mon visage se crisper.

-Tu n'oserais quand même pas me faire ça Armin ?!

Armin sourit d'un sourire maquiavélique.

-Tu veux parier ?

J'allais répondre quand une sonnerie se fit entendre. Celle-ci annonçait la fin de la pause et la reprise des cours.

-Je te dirais tout une prochaine fois peut-être Armin. Je lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Nous nous levions. Je m'étirais après la sieste que je venais de faire et fis craquer mes articulations pour réveiller mes muscles endormis. Nous partimes en direction de la porte pour pouvoir descendre du toit du lycée. Le lycée que je fréquente n'est pas un lycée comme les autres. Ce lycée à pour nom « Hitman », oui « Hitman », cela veut dire : Tueur. Ce nom n'est pas commun je vous l'accorde, mais je tiens à préciser que ce lycée consiste à instruire et à éduquer en quelques sortes les futurs héritiés ou les futurs membres des familles mafieuses. Et ce lycée, qui est dirigé par Daris Zackley, est très réputé dans le monde de la mafia. Il possède tous les cours d'un lycée banal mais à plusieurs cours en plus comme un cours sur les armes à feu, on apprend à les reconnaitre et à tirer avec, ou encore un cours pour apprendre à tuer une personne avec différentes armes, techniques de combats ou poisons. Enfin, vous voyez le genre de lycée que c'est.

-Nous avons cours de mathématique maintenant, j'ai hâte. Dit le blondinet à mon intention.

Mais j'écoutais guère ce que mon ami me disais et ne répondis donc pas. J'étais trop plongé dans mes pensées pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait autour de moi. Ce rêve intriguant ne cesse de m'obnubiler encore et encore. Je me sens frustré, fatigué et énervé par ce maudit rêve dont je ne comprenais pas le sens et qui m'empêche de dormir et, comme pour empirer les choses, la pression scolaire qui est présente sur mes épaules ne cesse de grandir car, comme étant un futur membre de la famille Smith, la famille la plus puissante de l'alliance, je me dois d'avoir des résultats corrects, mais l'école et moi c'est comme l'eau et l'huile, on est pas compatible. Je pensais donc à plusieurs façons d'évacuer le stress, avant que je ne pête un câble et que je ne face une bêtise, une seule me vint à l'esprit. Oui c'est une bonne idée d'après moi. Pendant notre marche, Armin et moi rencontrions un camarade de classe, c'était Connie. Celui-ci vint me secouer.

-Ohé Eren ! Reviens sur Terre !

Cet acte me sortit de mes pensées. Je secouais la tête.

-Ouais déso Connie, je souris, t'as réglé tes histoires avec Sasha ?

Il soupirat.

-Oui et non, il mit ses mains derrière sa nuque. « Mais bon je m'en fais pas trop » il fit un clin d'oeil à l'encontre des deux autres.

Nous continuions à marcher en direction de notre classe, tout en parlant et en rigolant. Dès que nous fûmes arrivés à destination, nous sommes rentrés dans notre classe. Armin et moi sommes aller nous asseoir sur une table près de la fenêtre, tandis que Connie alla vers le fond de la classe. Le cours fut dirigé par monsieur Sanes. C'est un homme au caractère assez peureux, ce qui fait de lui la cible principal des élèves de terminal qui n'en rien de mieux à foutre qu'emmerder le profs. Je pris mon portable en main et regarda l'heure, il était 10h50. Je décidais de m'arrêter d'écrire et d'allonger ma tête sur la table pendant les quelques minutes qui rester. Armin me regarda.

-Eren..., son regar se fit inquiet.

Un autre regard se posa sur moi, je tournis ma tête pour regardais en arrière. C'était celui de Mikasa.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment Armin. Avouais-je finalement lassé de cacher ce qui m'arrivais. Je suis fatigué, je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis une semaine à cause d'un foutu rêve bizarre que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre.

Je me cognais la tête contre la table.

-Sur t'es parents ?

Je tournais la tête en direction d'Armin.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être puisque j'ai appelé ces deux personnes maman et papa. Mais je ne peux pas en être certain puisque je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux ou de mon enfance.

-Tu devrais en parler à Rivaille-san.

Je me raidis à l'entente de ce nom. En parler à Levi ? Il ne comprendrait pas. Il n'arrive même pa à comprendre les signaux que je lui envoie ou que les autres groniasse de ma « famille » lui envoie. Non vraiment, lui en parler ne servirais à rien. Je soupirais face à cette pensée.

-Laisse tomber Armin, il ne comprendrait rien.

La cloche sonna. Elle annoncait la fin de ce cours. Tous les élèves se levèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires et certains commençaient déjà à sortir. Je suivais Armin, nous sortiâmes ensemble de la salle de cours, mais je me stoppa à quelques mètre de cette dernière.

-Tu ne viens pas Eren ? Demanda le blond intrigué.

Mikasa et Connie sotirent de la salle.

-Eren. Tu fais quoi ?

-Faut que je demande un truc à Jean. Commencez à avancer, je vous rejoins.

Mikasa leva un sourcil pendant que Connie sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil. Connie savait la relation ambiguë que ja partageais avec Jean. Ce qui le fit bien rire quand il eu appris.

-Eren. Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore ?

Je levais les mains en guise d'air innocent.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Mikasa.

Elle soupira.

-N'arrive pas en retard d'accord. Ce n'était pas une question, ni un ordre, plutôt un conseil. « Tu connais le prof d'arme... »

Un frisson parcourut mon corps. J'acquiessais et regardais mes amis partirent sans moi. Je vis Jean et Marco sortirent en même temps.

-Oh Krishners ! Ramène toi deux secondes.

Le surnomé tourna sa tête en ma direction.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Jegear ?

Il se dirigea vers moi en présence de Marco, mais je fis un mouvement de tête pour faire comprendre à Jean de lui dire de partir. Ce qu'il fit.

-Alors Jegear ?

-J'aurais bien besoin de tirer un coup tout à l'heure pour évacuer la pression. Je m'approchais de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa main droite sur son pectoraux à travers sa chemise et passa mon bras gauche sur son épaule pour faire atterrir ma main dans les cheveux chocolat de Jean. J'aimais cette sensation. Ses cheveux ont toujours eu cette qualité d'être soyeux. Je commencais à carresser de mon annulaire le muscle de Jean. « Peux-tu être mon partenaire encore une fois ? J'aimerais que tu me rendes ce service. »

Jean attrapa mes hanches et les colla contre son propre bassins. Il souffla contre mes lèvres d'une manière sensuelle :

-Avec plaisir. J'aime te voir gémir et voir cette expression de bien être quand je me mouves en toi Eren. Il utilisa un ton moqueur quand il me dit cette phrase.

Il scella nos lèvres d'un bref baiser. Quand ce baiser fût passé, il dessera son emprise sur moi et il s'écarta. Nous commencions à partir en direction du cours d'armes. J'étais à peine plus en avance que Jean. Le regard de celui-ci dérivait de mon dos à mes fesses. Il était pas trop discret quand même. Je le sentis, me retournas et dis :

-Tu en profiteras ce midi après manger, faut faire durer le plaisir. En attendant faut pas arriver en retard au cours d'arme, j'ai pas envie de me faire trucider par le prof...

Jean acquiessa et nous avons commencer à courir tous les deux pour arriver pile à l'heure en cours. Le prof commenca son barratin sur un revolver semi automatic qui sert à ce qui parrait à faire souffrir l'ennemi. J'était distrais. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer des regards sous entendus à Jean, qui ce dernier me répondais en se léchant les lèvres. Jean et moi avons, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, une relation vraiment ambiguë. On ne pouvait pas se supporter, mais après une soirée arrosée où nous avons coucher ensemble sans vraiment le vouloir, nous avons commencer à nous voir la plupart du temps juste pour assouvir nos pulsions adolescentes ou juste pour décompresser. Comment on a pus coucher ensemble sans le vouloir ? Ben c'est tout simple, un soir où Marco avait fait une fête, nous avions fait un concours de celui qui pourrait boire le plus sans vomir et comme on ne s'était pas mis d'accord sur le socre final on est monté dans une chambre pour se battre. Mais notre bagarre a dégénérée dans un tout autre sens que celui de d'habitude. Quand le cours se finit, la petite bande sortis. Connie engagea la conversation, pendant que tout le monde se dirigaient vers la cafet'.

-Ahhhh ! J'ai hâte que les cours se finissent, croyez moi !

Je sortais de ma poche ma carte de cantine et la tendis à la dame de la cafet'

-Un baguette poulet avec une canette de thé noir steplait Mamie. La dame prit la carte, la passsa dans la machine pour encaisser ma demande et alla chercher ce que je lui avais commander. « Tu m'étonnes mec ! En plus tout à l'heure on à contrôle d'histoire ! Je sens que je vais me planter en beauté. »

-On sera deux au moins. On pourra pleurer ensemble ! Connie et moi explosions littéralement de rire, après avoir pris en main nos deux commandes.

Mikasa et Armin nous regardaient avec incomprehension. Quand tout le monde fut servit, nous sommes sortit de la caféteria et sommes aller nous installer sur une table au soleil. Un brouhaha provenant de cette table ce fit entendre. Tout le monde parler en même temps, allant du temps d'aujourd'hui, jusqu'au contrôle d'histoire où Connie et moi allions se ramasser. Bien sûr, je me fis engueuler par Mikasa pour la « nonchalence » que j'avais envers les cours. Ce qui fit rire Connie et moi plus fort que la première fois. Sasha, la petite amie de Connie, vint rejoindre notre petit groupe. C'est deux là, faisaient parties de la même famille mafieuse ce qui explique leurs relation et surtout leurs rapprochement. Comme j'avais fini de manger, je posais la moitié de mon sandwich sur la table. Je n'avais pas très faim, à cause de mon estomac noué dû au rêve de ce matin. Sasha regardait donc mon sandwich, ce qui me fit sourire et avoir une idée plutôt malsaine envers Sasha. Je repris le sandwich en main et le fis tourner devant les yeux de Sasha qui bavait littéralement.. Je le ramena à ma bouche et en croqua un nouveau morceau que j'eu dû mal à avaler.

-Eren ! T'es méchant !

Je riais face à la moue boudeuse de Sasha.

-Je rigole ! Tiens prends-le ! Elle me l'arracha des mains.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. C'était la sonnerie de mon portable annonçant que j'avais reçu un message. Je le prit en main et regarda qui c'est.

De: Tête de cheval : Je suis aux toilettes bouge ton petit cul avant que je me barre !

Je laissais m'échapper un soupir. Toujours aussi impatient ce Jean.

A : Tête de cheval : J'arrive tête de cheval. Je tiens juste à te signaler que si tu te barres, tu ne pourras plus, et ceux pendant un long moment, profiter de mon « petit cul ».

Je souris. Je devais trouver une solution pour aller au toilette au plus vite.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Mikasa ennuyée.

-Personne. Bon, moi je vais aux toilettes les amis parce-que j'ai une envie je vous raconte que ça. Je secouais la main pour montrer mon impatiente.

Je pris ma canette de ma main droite et la finit d'une traite. Je me levais et m'eloignais du groupe en leur faisant un signe de la main.

De : Tête de cheval : Tu me saoul Jagear !

Il ne changera jamais.

A : Tête de cheval : T'es dans quels toilettes ?

Le lycée à trois W.c, que sa soit pour filles ou garçons, donc sa va être dur pour moi de trouver Jean si je ne sais pas dans lequel il se trouve.

De : Tête de Cheval : Ceux derriere les salles de sciences abruti ! Ce sont les plus propres et les plus reculer.

Je souris de nouveau.

A : Tête de cheval : Je suis là dans même pas cinq minutes.

J'accélérais le pas, impatient de ce qui m'attendait. Quand je fus au niveau des toilettes, je poussais la porte et entra. Les toilettes de ce lycée sont banal. Ils sont constitués de plusieurs lavabo avec deux grands mirroir et de W.C en face. Quand je mis un pied dedans, quelqu'un me tira à lui et me plaqua contre la porte qui se referma sous le choc.

-Eh ben, t'en a mis du temps Jegear.

Le souffle de Jean atteris sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

-Que veux-tu ? Il faut savoir se faire désirer dans la vie. Je fis un sourir innocent et happa les lèvres de celui qui me surplomber.

Je passais mes bras derrière les épaules de Jean et mit mes mains dans ses cheveux incroyablement doux. Quand nous nous séparions, nous étions haletant. Jean n'hésitat pas une seconde et attaqua mon cou qu'il lécha et mordilla, tout en faisant tomber nos deux sacs de cours qui devanaient génants. Je laissais un soupir d'aise m'échapper. Je sentis Jean sourire contre mon cou. Jean activa ses mains, sa main gauche se baladait sur le tissus blanc de ma chemise, déboutenant les boutons par la même occasion et fit le chemin inverse pour venir effleur un de mes tétons qu'il pinça par la suite. Il releva sa tête et captura une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, tandis que sa main droite vint se poser sur mes fesses qu'ils attrapa avec une certaine violence à travers mon pantalon noir. Je gémis dans la bouche de Jean. C'est ça que je veux. C'est ça qui me manque. Cette petite touche de violence qui me fait tant de bien.. Il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et vint passer sa langue sur mon deuxième téton, la repassa puis le lécha, il était maintenant durci par l'exitation que les mains habiles de Jean me procuraient. Je me sentit durcir et rougir violemment. Une petite bosse vint déformer mon pantalon noir de mon uniforme.

-Humm...Haaaa...Nhhh h

J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir ces petits bruits qui trahissait mon sentiment de bien être. Il délaissa mon téton maintenant rouge par la maltraitence qu'il venait de subir, pour descendre plus bas, lechant mon torse sans retenu et laissa, après le sillon humide, apparaître des petites marques rouge-violettes, pour montrer où il était passé. Mes yeux étaient à demi-clos et embrumés. Ma respirtion était haletante.

-Jegear, t'es un vrai appel à la luxure, tu sais ça ?

Je souris et demanda les lèvres de Jean. Ce dernier accepta ma requête, collant son corps contre le mien, faisant frotter nos deux érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Des soupires d'aise se firent entendre avant que Jean ne vienne sceller une nouvelle fois nos lèvres. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent une fois de plus, je fis monter mes jambes sur la taille de Jean et les enroula autour de lui.

-Jean... Le ton hésitant que j'employais ce fit entendre par Jean, je ne voulais pas continuer ma phrase mais Jean me fis parler en donner un léger coup de reins contre mon érection. Je gémis. « Plus... J'en veux...Plus »

Jean sourit et m'embrassa. Il mit ses deux mains sous mon posterieur, le souleva pour me porter et m'emmena vers un W.C qu'il ouvrit avec son pied. Il fermit le verrou.

-Comme tu veux Eren.

Jean me colla contre le mur du fond, et commença à détacher de sa main droite mon pantalon. Il le fit glisser, grâce à mon aide puisque je mis mes jambes droites vers le sol pour le faire tomber. Je me remis dans ma position initial. Jean baissa sa tête et souffla contre la partie humide de mon boxer qui dévoilait la bosse et donc la profonde exitation que je ressentais. Je gémis face à son souffle chaud. Ce bruit ne laissa pas Jean indifférent, je le su grace à la bosse qui vint toucher mes fesses.

-Jean... s'il te plait...

Il eu un petit rire et captura mes lèvres. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche en me mordillant ma lèvre infèrieur. J'acceptais et laissais les deux consoeur se rejoindrent et combattrent ensemble. Combat que Jean gagné sans trop de mal. Jean déplaça une de ses mains qu'il posa sur mon érection. Il appuya dessus me faisant de nouveau gémir, ce qui sans doute lui procurait un certain plaisir. Mes gémissements remplirent la pièce. La chaleur de la pièce montait. Nos deux corps qui s'entrechoquer étaient en feux. Je suppliais Dieux pour que personne entre en ce moment. Jean alla vers l'élastique de mon boxer, il s'amusa avec celui-ci. Je descendais une nouvelle fois mes jambes et nous fîmes glisser ensemble le dernier bout de tissus qui me couvrait. Je vins de nouveau croiser mes jambes autour de Jean. Les mains habiles de Jean vinrent une nouvelle fois se positionner sur mon posterieur, qu'il commença à masser. Je mis ma tête dans le cou de Jean, que je léchais avidement et mordillais pour me venger de tout à l'heure. Jean laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

-J'dois … Te pré...parer ? Fit Jean entre deux respirations.

-Non...Prends moi... Juste.

Il déplaça une de ses mains vers son pantalon qu'il déboutonna et sortis de son boxer sa verge tendus par l'exitation que mes gémissements lui procurait. Je sentis le membre de Jean tapotais contre mon intimité. Il plaça, derrière mon dos, sa main libre, pour éviter que je me face trop mal quand il se mouverat en moi. Il souleva un peu mon posterieur et s'enfonça en moi sans crier garde. Je retains un cri de douleur mais laissa une plainte m'échapper.

-Ahhh..., t'es toujours aussi serré Eren... c'est si bon...

Je m'aggrippa aux épaules de Jean.

-Vas-y doucement Jean.

Il acquiessa et commença, sous ma demande, des vas et viens lents en moi. La douleur que je ressentais au début laissa très vite place à un plaisir que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements. Je priais une nouvelle fois Dieu pour que celui-ci ne fasse rentrer personnes en ce moment-même. Sous mes bruits très appétissant, Jean commença à accélérer la cadence de ses coups de reins, les faisant plus forts, plus vite, et s'enfonçant encore plus en moi. Tout d'un coup, un cri plus fort que les autres sortis de ma bouche. Jean compris qu'il venait de toucher ma prostate.

-Touche...encore cet endroit...Plus vi-nhhh

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il s'activa, touchant encore et encore le point si sensible qui me faisait gémir de façon si délicieuse. Ma limite atteinte, je me déversais sur le torse de Jean. Lui, continua ses coups de reins et se derversa quelques minutes après en moi. Nous restames ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger. Jean commenca par se retirer, enlevant sa main de derrière mon dos, me prit et s'assit sur les toilettes avec moi sur ses genoux.

-Putain Jean tu fais chier ! J'ai les reins en compote ! T'aurais pus y aller plus mollo comme jte l'avais demandé !

Il rigola.

-C'est ta faute Eren ! T'as qu'a pas être si attrayant ! De plus un remerciement t'écorcherais la bouche à ce que je vois ?!

Je sentais le liquide chaud de Jean coulait entre mes fesses. Jean mit une main dans sa poche et sortit un paquet de mouchoir. Il en prit un, se nettoya et m'en tendit un autre. Je le pris et commenca à m'essuyait les cuisses sous le regard de Jean qui ne ratta pas une goutte de se spectacle que je lui offrais. Quand cette tâche fut finit. On se leva. Je me rhabillais tandis que Jean remettait sa verge là où il fallait. Je dévérouillais le verrou et lorsque nous avons ouvert la porte nous vîmes Sawney nous atteindre les bras croisés et adossé au lavabo.

-Alors comme ça en se paye du bon temps dans les toilettes ? Commença la surveillante. « Ben maintenant vous aller en prendre chez le proviseur ! »

Jean allait répliquer quelque chose quand je le coupa.

-Ne dis rien Jean. Elle est juste jalouse car même sa sœur ne voudrait pas le baiser tellement elle est chiant.

Nous rigolions ensemble, ce qui mit encore plus en rogne Sawney. Nous prîmes nos sac et suivirent contre notre gré la surveillante. Quand nous sommes arriver à destination, Sawney me dit de l'attendre ici et s'engouffra dans le bureau du proviseur suivit de Jean. Nos regards se croisèrent une denrière fois avant que la porte ne se referme. J'allais m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils présents et me laissa glisser sur ce dernier, étendant mes jambes. Même si le fauteuil était mou, la douleur qui traversa mes reins était bien présente. Je sortis de mon sac mon mp3 et ma veste d'uniforme que j'enfila et boutonna. Je mis ensuite mes écouteurs et me laissa bercer par I Know I'm a Wolf de Young Hérétic et m'endormis exténué de la relation harnelle que je venais d'avoir avec Jean. Quelqu'un vint me secouais se qui me réveilla. C'était Sawney. J'enlevais mes écouteurs et entra dans le bureau du proviseur. Quand je fus entré, et après que j'eu refermé la porte derrière moi, je vis Daris soupirer.

-Aller, viens t'assoir Eren.

Je m'exécutais et vins m'assoir. Je sentis une douleurs au niveau de mon posterieur et laissa apparaître sur mon visage une petite grimaçe de douleur.

-Je croyais sincèrement avoir tout vue avec toi. Mais apparemment je me trompais.

Je redressais la tête.

-Zackley-san, je suis prêt à prendre mes résponsabilités. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fait.

Daris se pinçat l'arrête du nez.

-On verra ça plus tard. Il faut que j'appelle ton responssable légal.

Je me raidis. Qui dit responssable légal dit Levi. Je commencais à stresser dans ma tête m'imaginant les pires scénarios possible. En plus, Levi serait que j'ai coucher avec un autre mec alors que c'est lui qui m'attire ! Merde ! Quand Daris finit sa conversation et posa le téléphone sur son socle, je ne bougais plus. Nous attendions pendant vingt longues minutes, pour moi en tout cas, la personne qui viendrait me récupérer. Trois coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Daris lança un « entrer » et la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette que je connaissais bien...

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre 2 terminé ! Maintenant faut que j'écrive le 3 x) **

**Laisser moi une p'tite rewiew s'il vous plaît :3**


	4. Chapter 3 : La fille aux cheveux châtain

_**Note (chiante) de l'auteur(e)**_** :**** Je suis désolée tout le monde ! T.T Mais ma correctrice et moi même travaillons cet été. Donc lee temps que je finisse d'écrire le chapitre et qu'elle le corrige, ben... Une durée indéterminée passe. Je vais essayée de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit publié dans les temps. Exscuser moi encore une fois... Sinon, voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :D**

_**Réponse(s) Au(x) Rewiew(s)**__** :**_

**Marie**** : Merci ma poule. Oui, je sais, mais je suis comme ça ^^ Ben oui, sinon t'aurais pas pû lire mes fictions ;D**

**0212sol :**** Ahh, merci :D Putain ! J'avoue ! Surtout que je ne le passerais que l'année prochaine le mien x) Je dois avoir des dons de divination ^^ Tu l'as eu ? Ben je voulais faire un Eren un peu "je m'enfoutiste", j'espère que je vais réussir à le maintenir comme ça :D Ouais, Jean et Eren forment un beau couple je trouve, c'est pour ça, mais je le verrais bien avec Marco moi... Mdrr, j'espèe que tes prières vont marchées x) Merci pour la première personne, j'espère faire bien ressortir les sentiments d'Eren :D**

**KanaYu :**** Hihi ! Heureuse qu'il t'ai plut :D Je te présente le prochain chapitre avec plaisir :)**

_**/!\ Je tiens à faire mes exscuses à 0212sol et KanaYu. Vous allez comprendre avec la scène suivante ^^ /!\**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**__** :**_** La fille aux cheveux châtains**

Nous roulions depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'avais, en tout fénéant qui se respect, adossé mon coude droit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant mon visage sur mon poing. Je regrdais l'extérieur, le temps était beau. Un ciel bleu, avec quelques nuages blancs, mais, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. J'avais encore du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur présentes dans mes reins, mais je ne savais pas si c'était ça, me laissé éveiller, ou si c'est à cause de la personne qui est assise à mes côté qui n'as encore dit aucun mots. Est ce que je l'ai déçus ? Ou tout simplement il ne sait pas quoi dire ? Je m'agitais, ma tête me faisait mal. La personne assise à quelques centimètres de moi devait le comprendre, puiqsue celui-ci leva la main, fit un signe au chauffeur pour que ce dernier fasse remonter la vitre, et nous laisse un peu d'intimité pour pouvoir parler tranquille. Quand la vitre fut levée, il prit la parole.

-Eren... Mon interlocuteur n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le coupais.

-Je suis désolé Erwin, je ne voulais pas te décevoir, c'est pas la première fois qu'on le fais dans les toilettes ou autre part dans le lycée avec Jean, ça doit juste être la malchance qui s'amuse de nous.

Il me regarda.

- « C'est pas la première fois » ?

Je rougis et commença à étendre mes mains devant moi, et à les secouaient pour faire croire à une erreur de ma part. Je paniquais quand même, comment j'ai pus laisser une telle phrase m'échapper.

-C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Il apporta sa main droite à son visage, et souris moqueusement avant de laisser un petit rire retentir dans l'arrière de la voiture.

-C'est pas marrant Erwin ! Commençais-je, Si faut Sawney m'a entendut cri-

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, trop gêner de la suite et de ce que je comptais dire. Erwin est pour moi comme le père que j'ai jamais eu. Il est gentil, concilliant et à toujours était là pour moi. Je sais que je peux lui parler de certains sujets sensibles, comme mon passé, même si il ne me dit presque rien, ou comme des relations homosexuelles sans être jugé ou autre. Il a toujours réussi à séparer le travail de sa vie personnel. C'est un homme serieux, respectable et qui pourrait se sacrifié pour un membre de sa famille. C'est une personne que j'admire et respect beaucoup.

-Au contraire Eren, de mon poind de vue, il y a de quoi rire. Il s'arrêta de rire. « Et sinon, c'était comment ? »

Il me fixa d'un air sérieux. Son aura avait changée. J'équarquillais les yeux, tandis que je sentais mes joues chauffées et pendre une tinte rosée à cause de la situation gênante qui venait de s'installer. Quand ma bouche s'ouvrit pour faire sortir une réponse de ma bouche, seul des baraguoinements sortirs. Il rigola de plus belle, avant de se stopper et de reprendre la parole. Non mais je vous jure, il abuse quoi ! Comment il veut que je réponde à ce genre de questions ! Et en plus, en ne pose pas **CE** genre de question à un adolescant plein d'hormones vous ne pensez pas !

-Ahaaah...Tu n'es plus le petit garçon innocent que tu étais quand tu étais petit. Il faut que je me fasse une raison. Mais bon, tu as la même réaction qu'une sœur quand on lui parle de choses pas très catholique tu sais.

Il sourit. Si la portière n'était pas vérouillée, je l'ouvrirais et me jetteré dehors sans aucunes hésitations...

-Eren, tu ne m'as pas déçu, nos regards se croisèrent. « Tu es un adolescant, il faut que tu essayes plusieurs exsperiences. Mais, tu aurais quand même pus éviter de le faire dans les toilettes, mais bon je ne veux pas t'en vouloir. A ton âge je faisais bien pire. Par contre, je suis obligé de tenir Levi au courant. Je dois par contre te féliciter, tu t'en ai pas mal sortis avec Daris.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Prévenir Levi ?! Il est fou ! Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de prévenir Levi tu sais ? Un rire nerveaux sortit de mes lèvres. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai déjà fais mieux. Quatres heures de colles et cinq heures de travaux d'intéré général. Un soupir se fit retentir. « Je ne vois pas en quoi je m'en suis bien sortis. »

Je repris ma position initiale. Lui aussi soupira.

-Je suis obligé. Je ne peux pas le lui cacher. C'est lui en autre ton « responsable légal » Aurais-tu peur de lui Eren ? Ne t'inquiète, il rentre ce soir où que très tôt demain matin. Oui, tu as de la chance, l'affaire ne va pas s'ébruiter.

Je regardais le paysage défilé devnt mes yeux. Je vis en haut, dans le ciel, un nuage en forme de lapin. Il était sur une moto, enfin je présume, ou sur un dragon. Seuls les personnes les plus folles choisiront le dragon. Je suis fatigué, vraiment, faut que je dormes. La prochaine fois que Jean me fait un coup comme ça, je le castre et ce pour le restant de ses jours ! Un bâillement sortis de ma bouche. Je le couvrais grâce à ma main gauche que j'avais déplacé devant celle-ci. Je vis les bouts des lèvres d'Erwin remontaient. Savoir ce qui se passé dans sa tête à ce mmoment là était facile, mais pour ne pas entacher l'image que je me faisais de lui, je fis semblant de pas comprendre. Je vis au loins le manoir de la famille Smith. Je vois, on est bientôt rentrés.

-Un peu, je l'avoue, même beaucoup. Si je te considère comme le père cool et clément, Levi est plutôt comme la mère sévère et accro au ménage. Pour preuve, quand c'est lui qui rentre et je cite « dans le bordel qu'est ma chambre », il m'enferme dedans, reouvres pour voir si j'ai rangé ce qui trainer et me donne des produits ménagés pour la néttoyer. Quand je finis, il vérifie si il n'y a plus de poussière, et si au combien il en reste, il me réserve un sort dont même le pire des prisonniers n'aimerait pas avoir. Alors que si c'est toi, tu rentre, te balade, me regarde, souris et sort « Ahaaah, quand j'étais jeune je faisais bien pire... » et tu ressort tout sourire !

Je soupirais d'exaspération. Comment deux personnes si différentes peuvent autant bien s'entendre et cohabité en paix. En fait, je ne peux pas dire que je considère Levi comme une mère. Après tout, les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard son vraiment plus que familliale et maternel. Sa se raproche plus de l'envie, du désir et tout le blabla qui s'en suit. Lui aussi à toujours était à mes côté quand j'étais petit. A ce qu'on ma dit, Levi m'aurait sauvé d'une mort certaine dont mes parents n'auraient pas sûent me protéger. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Hanji m'a dit m'avoir diagnostiqué un traumatisme psychologique dû à certains évènements de mon enfance dont personne ne veut me parler. Mais Levi m'a dit que c'était des personnes respectables et des heureux sucidaire. D'après lui, je tiens beaucoup d'eux. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire.

Après tout, ils me cachent tous quelque chose à propos de mon passé, puisqu'ils ne veulent pas en parler. En plus, depuis quelques jours, j'ai cette sensation étrange qui me dit que je ne suis pas à ma place chez les Smith. Surtout que cette impression se fait plus forte en ce moment à cause de mes rêves étranges. Comme si ce qu'ils me cachaient été quelques chose de grave et d'important. Et mon putain de cerveau d'adolescant veut savoir ce que c'est ! Ce rêve étrange à l'atmosphère glauque à une signification particulière. Je le sais, mais quoi ? Il faudrat que je me penche sur la question, voir si l'apparence des personnes que j'ai entrevue dans mon rêve est quelque part. Erwin me regardais, enfin plutôt je sentais son regard sévère sur moi.

-Eren, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disais de tout lui dire. Mais ma conscience me crier de me taire. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais j'avais décidé d'écouter ma conscience, pour une fois.

-Non, je suis juste fatigué. Jean n'y est vraiment pas aller de main mor-

Je me stoppa net. Mais putain ! J'allais dire quoi encore moi ! Il esquissa un petit sourire. Nous arrivions devant un grand portail noir, nous entrâmes dans un jardin, ou un parc, enfin je sais pas trop. Chaque personne dirat ce qu'il veut concernant cet endroit. Après tout, chaque personne à sa propre vision du monde. Je vis au loin le manoir Smith. Le manoir Smith est composé du rez-de-chaussée, de quatres étages et d'un sous-sol. Mais, le quetrième étages est un grenier. On y entrepose toute sorte de chose. J'y aller souvent quand j'étais enfant. Une grande fenêtre s'y trouver, je m'y asseyais souvent avec un carnet à dessin pour me reposer quand je me sentais mal. Le sous sol, lieu ou presque personnes ne va, est plus considérer comme une salle de jeux ou de détente. Mais je dois avoué que ce lieux m'inquiète quand même un peu... Un jour j'y étais allé et me suis endormis dedans. Et Levi, n'as trouver qu'un seul moyens pour me réveiller. Il avait émis un énormes grognements sonore et effrayant, pour me faire sursauter et tombés de sur la table où je m'étais endormis.

Le manoir Smith était illuminé par les innombrable fenêtres, baies vitrées qu'Erwin avait fait ajoutée. Ben oui, d'après lui le soleil et gratuit, mieux vaut en profiter. Je le comprend après tout, vivre qu'avec de la lumière artificielle c'est nul. Il y a très peu de décoration. Enfin, juste des tableau. Certains représentant les parrains précédents, d'autre juste représentant de l'art abstrait ou encore comtenporains. L'atmosphère que le manoir émanait n'était pas si sombre que ça. Nous étions une grande famille, toujours à se oucier des uns et des autres, et cela se ressentais. Mais quand quelque chose de grave arrivé, cette atmopshère changer du tout au tout. Devenant plus effrayante et plus sanglante. Au rez-de-chaussée, le grand hall d'entrer était magnifique. Un tapis rouge vif, d'atant du XIV siècle, hornait le sol, à la fin de celui-ci, une porte amenant à des escalier pour aller au sous-sol. Les esclaiers en marbre amenait aux étages superieurs. J'aime pensée à la description de ce manoir. Je le trouve magnifique.

Quand nous fîmes arriver devant la grande porte qui nous laisser pénétrer dans le hall, le majordome de la famille vint ouvrir la portière du côté passagé d'Erwin, qui sortit de celle-ci, puis fit le tour et essayais d'ouvrir la mienne, mais comme je suis assez grands pour le faire tout seul, je sortais de la voiture sans aide. Quand on était sortit de la voiture, elle redemarra et s'en alla plus loin, sûrement au garage qui se trouvé plus loin, vraiment plus loin... La porte fut ouverte par deux domestiques, j'ai horreur de ça soit disant passant, j'entrais quand une tornade brune à lunette se jetta sur moi et me fit tomber à terre.

-Eren, sa va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? C'était comment ? Et pourquoi c'était toi en dessous ? Et ton comming out, tu comptais nous le faire quand ? Comment s'appelle le garçon avec qui tu l'as fait ? Et Levi il est au cour-

Je posais ma main droite sur sa bouche. Pourquoi ici tout le monde est tant passioné par ma vie sexuelle hein ? Ils sont pas vierge non ?

-Oui, oui, bien, sa ne te regarde pas, parce que, un jour, je ne te le dirais pas, et non pas encore.

Elle recommenca à parler à travers ma main. Elle ne s'arrêteras jamains hein ? Je soupirais. Je decidais de ne plus l'écouter, un bâillement venant de moi se fit entendre.

-Hanji, s'il te plait, je suis crever. On continera cette discussion ce soir.

Elle acquiessa et se leva. Elle me tendis une main pour que je me relève. Je l'as prit, et appuya sur ma main de libre pour me faire tenir sur mes jambes. Quelqu'un l'appela, elle me regarda, remit ces lunettes, fit une mine étrange en baragouinant des choses inquiètante à mon propos et partit. Erwin me parla, mais ce qu'il me dit me passa au dessus de la tête. Comment Levi va réagir à l'entente de cette nouvelle. En tout cas, heureusment qu'il était en mission, sinon on aurait un mort de plus à la morgue. Je ris interieurement. Le mort ça aurait été moi. Je déglutis difficilement. A son retour sa va être pire... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, en quelque sorte, de me « rebeller » contre lui. Ben oui, si je ne lui tiendrais pas tête, il ne prendrait même pas soin de moi puisque je l'ennuirais. Une soudaine douleure me prit dans le ventre. Je mis sur mon ventre mon bras, ma main droite tenait ma hanche gauche. Je me pliais un peu, la douleur que je ressentais se fit plus intense. J'avais mal, tout le stress par rapport à Levi, sans oublier la pression scolaire que la réputation de ma famille me met sur les épaules, et le manque de nourriture se faisait ressentir dû à mon « régime » que mes rêves instaurés. Ahh, ma vison se fait flou. Je me sens tanguais quand je marche. Ma main libre vint se pausé sur ma tête. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. Je me sentais faiblir, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je ne me rappelle plus tès bien de ce qui se passa ensuite. Juste des yeux grand écquarquillés et inquiets d'Erwin et la voix douce et rassurante d'Ilse qui criait mon nom.

* * *

Le ciel était d'un bleu pur. Seuls quelques nuages assez courageux avaient l'odasse de venirent briser la tranquilité de ce ciel divin. L'enfant aux cheveux ébènes ouvrit les yeux et tendit une main vers le ciel.

-Hummm...

Ce dernier se redressa. Il s'étira les bras et bâilla.

-Hé ! Eren ! T'attend quoi pour venir ?!

Une voix féminine rententit de derrière lui. Le dénomer Eren se retourna. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons se tenait devant lui. Cet enfant sembler avoir le même âge que lui. Elle portait un jogging de couleur noir, un haut plutôt large de couleur grise et des chaussures blanches. Elle se positionna à genoux face à lui. De plus près on pouvait voir un détaille qui marquer chez cet enfant. Des tâches de rousseurs résidaient sur son visage.

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle Eren !

Eren se gratta les yeux. La petite petite fille compris que c'état non. Elle prit entre ses deux mains le visage d'Eren, et commença de ses doigts à lui pincer les joues.

-Je vais t'apprendre a ne pas m'écouter...

Une infime douleur commencait à naître sur la peau martirisée du jeune Eren.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe ! J'ai compris arrête ça !

Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains continua à pincer les joues de sa victime, tout en augmontant la force de son acte, faisant souffrir encore un peu plus les joues de l'enfant qui lui faisait face.

-Je t'en supplie arrête ça...

Rien ne fit. Les paroles paroles qu'Eren lui disait ne semblait pas l'affecter. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Humpf...As tu oublié qui je suis Eren ? Je suis...

Je me réveillais transpirant et éssoufler dans mon lit. J'haletais. Je ramenais contre mon front en sueur mon avant bras droit. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer d'avoir les idées plus claires. Pourquoi ma tête me lance t-elle comme ça ? Ca ne met jamais arriver comme ça avant. Et surtout pourquoi je suis dans mon lit alors qu'il n'y a même pas deux secondes j'étais dans le hall avec Erwin ? Sans oublier se rêve. Qui est cette fille aux cheveux châtains qui semblait appréciée de me pincer le visage? Elle a dit que c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Putain fais chier ! J'arrive pas à me souvenir ! Est ce que je dois me réjouir car ce rêve était plus doux que l'autre ou pas ? J'en ai marre putain ! Pourquoi ces rêves incenssaient ne cesse de me hanter ?!

Mon cœur commencait à me faire mal. Ma main libre vint serrer entre ses doigt, le bout du tee-shirt que je portais, qui résider à l'endroit où se trouvé mon cœur. Code Pride d'UNVERworld rententit entre les murs de la pièce qu'est ma chambre. Ma chambre est constituée d'un lit en coin, se trouvant sur une estrade, d'une amoire en bois blanc, d'un canapé noir, d'un meublet, d'une table de chevet, d'une fenêtre, et d'une salle de bain. Les murs de ma chambre étaient cachés en grandes partie par plusieurs de mes dessins et par plusieurs photos montrant divers passages de ma vie, seul, en famille ou encore entre amis. Ma respiration autrefois haletante, avait retrouvé un rythme calme et posée. Je restais quelques secondes dans cette position, laissant UNVErworld bercer le reste des quelques questions que je me posé.

Quand j'eu repris mes esprits, je me relevais et plongea ma main dans ma poche pour prendre mon portable. Je vis à travers la fenêtre que le ciel bleu de cette journée vait laisser place à un ciel couleur rose-orangé, prévenant du salut du soleil qui nous souhaités une bonne nuit, et une bonne aventure à nous autres, adolescants trop immatures et aventureux que nous sommes en se bas monde. Un fin sourir naissa sur mes lèvres. En haut de mon portail, l'écriture blanche que celui-ci avait, m'indiquer 18h30. Au milieu, le nom de Connie Springer apparaissait. J'appuyais sur le téléphone vert de l'appareil et entendus la voix de mon ami.

-Eren, mec ! T'es pas sympa ! Tu m'as laisser seul pour le contrôle d'histoire... Comment on va faire pour pleurer à deux maintenant ?

C'est vrai que je l'ai loupé... En espérant que le vieux Pixis ne me le feras pas rattraper...

-Désolé mec ! On c'est fait attraper avec Jean ! Et ce con m'a fatigué. Dis-je d'un ton ennuyé.

Un silence ce fit entendre avant de laisser place à des éclats de rires francs provenant des deux bouts du téléphone.

-Ahahaha...houhouho uhou... T'as trop crié de plaisir c'est ça ? Di-il avant de rire de plus belle.

J'avais mal au ventre tellement je riais.

-Va savoir... Peut-être.

On continua à rire de bon cœur. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte avant de rentrer dans celle-ci. C'était Ilse. C'était obligé. Après tout, seule Ilse à le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça directement. Et aussi Levi, qui s'autorise le droit, même quand je refuse... Ilse est une fille avec des cheveux noir et des tâches de rousseur. Maintenant que je dis ça, elle a une vague ressemblance avec la fille qui se trouvait dans mon rêve... Mais mon intuion me dit que ce n'est pas elle. C'est aussi une personne forte et courageuse, je trouve qu'elle a une putain d'endurance pour faire le ménage et surtout beaucoup de patiente pour être restée aupré de moi tant d'années sans essayer de me tuer. Car faut le dire, je n'ai pas été un gamin facile pendant mon enfance, du moins, la parite dont je me rappelle. Elle ferma la porte et eu un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Je lui fis un signe pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir à mes côtés. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Une fois qu'elle fut en place, je m'allongeais, mettant ma tête sur ses cuisses. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis mon enfance.

-Tu voulais quoi au fait ?

Il se calma.

-Avec Sasha, Jean et Marco on va faire un tour à la boîte Shina ce soir. Tu calles avec nous ?

J'hésitais. Ilse qui avait entendus ce que Connie venait de dire, passa une mains dans mes cheveux ébènes, et me fit oui de la tête. Je lui souris et embrassa son front.

-Ouais, ok je viens à quelle heure ?

-J'passe te prendre en voiture vers 19h00-19h10 à l'endroit habituel ok ?

-Yepaaa, à toute alors.

Je raccrochais. Je fermais les yeux, la précense d'Ilse me calmé. Elle à cette aura de grande sœur douce, gentille et protectrice dans les shojos mangas.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Eren ?

Je fis non de la tête.

-Et toi Ilse ?

Elle embrassa mon front, me rendant le baisé de tout à l'heure.

-Oui, je voulais deux choses. Voir si tu allais bien après le malaise que tu venais de nous faire, et te prévenir que le caporal risquer de rentrer plus tôt. Mais vue que tu vas sortir, je pense que tu auras peu de chance de le croiser.

Je fermais mes yeux pour assimiler les informations que je venais d'entendre. Alors omme ça Levi rentre plus tôt. Humm, je sens que sa va chauffer pour moi. Il faut que je parte vite. Au fait, vous devez vous demander pourquoi tout le monde appelle Levi caporal alors qu'on est dans la mafia ? Eh ben c'est tout simple. Dans sa jeunesse, Levi avait fait partit de l'armée et était monté jusqu'au rend de caporal. Mais un jour, après une erreur d'un de ses compagnons, qui par la suite à été exéuté car c'était un traite, toute son équipe avait été décimée. N'ayant pas réussi à trouver le traitre avant ce massacre, Levi avait décidé d'arrêter et demanda sa démission. C'est que quelque temps plus tards qu'il rencontrat Erwin et se lança dans une nouvelle carrière : Celle de Mafioso.

-Ilse, tu peux aller me préparé un sandwish s'il te plaît ? Je vais aller me doucher moi.

Je me redressais pour la laisser se lever. Elle me sourit une dernière fois et sortit de ma chambre. Je sortis de mon lit en balançant mes jambes à l'exterieur de celui-ci. Je descendis les quelques marches de l'estrade et alla vers mon amoir. Je pris dans cette dernière un tee-shirt à manches longues noirs avec un col en V, un jean slim couleur moutarde et une ceinture rouge. Je pris un boxer blanc et des converses noires. Je pris donc mes affaires qui m'habilleront ce soir et alla dans la salle de bain. Y'a un truc qui m'éttoneras toujours dans ce manoir. Toutes les salles de bains, oui je dis bien **TOUTES**, car oui j'ai fais le teste après m'être fais punir un mois de sorties car j'avais foutus sans faire expré d'après moi, le feu à la salle de science, pareilles.

Je fis coulé l'eau de la baignoire, me déshabilla, posa mon téléphone sur mes affaires et rentra à l'interieur. Quand l'eau atteint une certaine hauteur, je fermis le robinet et plongea ma tête sous l'eau. La jeune fille que j'avais vue dans mon rêve m'intrigué. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Et j'ai cette putain de sensation, qu'elle fait partit de mon passé oublié. Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, je refis surface. Mon téléphone sonna, laissant Durch Den Monsun de Tokio Hotel rententir. A l'entente de cette sonnerie je frissonnais. J'avais mis cette sonnerie spécialement pour une personne. Oui, juste pour lui. Je regardais mon téléphone, croyans m'avoir trompé. Mais non, cette fois c'était son nom qui était apparut. Oui, Levi Rivaille était écrit en gros sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Quand mes yeux vue son nom, je tremblais de plus belle.

Erwin l'a prévenue, je la sentais, cette aura meurtrière à travers le téléphone. Je ne répondis pas, même si je vais le regretter plus tard. Je me savonna, me rinça et sortis de la baignoire. Je pris une serviette sur le sèche serviettes et m'habilla. Pour mes cheveux, je décidais de juste les ébouriffer pour faire une coiffure à la « sauvage », ce qui d'après certains de mes exs, filles ou garçons, me donner un côté plutôt rebelle et virille. Je sortais de ma salle de bain, puis de ma chambre. Les grognasses de Levi que je rencontrais, me sourirent. Je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon, et leurs souris en retour. Je les entendais gloussées comme des poules et sortirent des petits « Hiiii » de leurs bouches.

Tsk ! Elle me saouls. Heureusement qu'Ilse n'est pas comme ça. Je descendais jusqu'au bureau d'Erwin pour voir si il était là, et si oui lui demandais l'autorisation de sortir. Quand je fus arriver à destination et que j'ouvris son bureau, je lui demandais donc de sortir. Au début il était réticent, mais quand je lui dis qu'une réponse négatives pouvait avoir des séquelles sur le reste de mon adolescance, il soupira et m'autorisa. Je descendais dans la cuisine, rejoignant Ilse qui avait fini mon sandwich. Je l'embrassa sur la joue, et le prit en main. Je sortis du manoir, et me dirigeas vers le grands portail noir qui délimité la ville des Smiths. Quand je sortis, il était 18h50. Sa va, il me faut vingts minutes pour aller à la place où Connie vient me chercher.

Quand je fus arriver à la place, mon sandwich n'était plus. Le klaxon d'une voiture grise métalisée me salua. Je reconnu Connie au volant et Sasha à ses côtés. Je me dirigeais vers eux, et ouvrit la portière arrière. Je saluais tout le monde et m'assis à côté de Jean. La voiture démarra sous This is War de Thirty Seconds To Mars. Je regardas Jean et lui souris. J'étais content de le voir quand même, sa veut dire qu'il ne sait pas trop fais défonecer par son père.

-Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça Jegear.

Il tourna la tête en ma direction.

-Alors ton père n'as rien dit ? Lui dis-je tout bas, pour être sûr que personne ne nous entends.

La voiture s'arrêta. La route parraît moins longue quand on est en voiture serieusement. Quand j'y vais à pieds, je souffre... Surtout pour rentré, enfin quand je rentre. Il mets souvent arriver de me réveiller dans le lit de personnes que je ne connaissait pas... Nous sortîames dehors. Je me mis à côté de Jean. La boîte n'était plus très loin. Nous commencîames à marcher en sa direction.

-Au début oui, me répondit-il, « mais quand je lui ai dis que c'était moi qui te pénétré et pas l'inverse, il m'a félicité et a dit qu'il était fier de moi. Vas savoir pourquoi. Peut-être car je domine un futur membre de la famille Smith. Il eu un légé rire.

Je lui mis un coup dans l'épaule. Ce qui nous firent rire. Les autres nous regardés intrigués. Enfn, surtout Marco et Sasha. Le regard de Connie disait « Quand J'tapellerais tu m'expliqueras tout ». Nous étions enfin arrivé devant Shina. Dehors, le logo du lieu, le visage d'une femme de profile, aux cheveux bouclés et portant une couronne, brillait d'une couleur pourpre que les néons lui procuraient. Nous doublions tout le monde, laissant quelques plaintes sortirent des bouches des personnes dans la files à notre encontre. Quand nous arrivions devant les vigiles, ces derniers voulaient nous réprimander, mais à l'entente de mon nom, tous se turent. Après tout, tout le monde savait que je faisais partis des Smiths, donc tout le monde ne pouvait se plaindre de se que je faisais, sous crainte d'avoir des représailles de la plus puissantes des familles mafieuses.

Malgré que Shina soit une boîte pour mineure, beaucoup de choses se tramé dedans. Allant de l'acool aux joins, des chambres aux prostitués, et des junkies aux dealers de drogues. Tout le monde savait, mais personne de disait rien. Après tout, Shina est le seul endroit où l'on peut rencontrer des personnes pendant un soir qui ne juge personne et se fou de qui que tu sois et de ton passé qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Quand nous sommes enfin rentrer dans la boîte, on examina les lieux comme à notre habitude.

L'interieur de Shina était d'une couleur unique. Tout était blanc. Les néons ainsi que les lumières et les lasers de la boîte donner de la couleur aux murs. C'était plutôt simple, mais bon, personne ne s'en soucier. Shina a deux étages et un rez-de-chaussée. Le deuxième étage contient les chambres, le premiers plusieurs tables pour être tranquille avec quelques bars, et le rez-de-chaussée était une grande piste de danse, où au milieu le plus grand par de la boîte résider. On pouvait voir plusieurs canapés, ainsi que plusieurs petites scènes où certaines comme certains dansé de façon sensuelle et aguicheuse.

Nous nous séparîames et nous donnèrent rendez-vous devant les portes à la fermeture. Sasha et Connie allèrent au premiere étage pour être un peu tranquille tous les deux, Marco et Jean avait déjà repérés quelques filles et allèrent donc sur la piste de dance, tendit que moi, j'allais au bar du rez-de-chaussée pour commencais à boire. Quand je fus arriver à destination, je commandais à l'un des barman un verre de vodka, de la Grey Goose plus précisement. Peu importe l'âge que l'on avait, les barmans servaient les verres, du temps que l'argent rentré ils s'en foutais, c'était pas leurs problèmes.

Le verre servie et en main, je le bus doucement, le temps de me mettre en situation. J'en commandais un deuxième. Quand celui-ci fut servit, je le pris en mains et me tourna pour voir un peu le monde en face de moi. Alors voyons voir le gens qui pourrait m'interesser. Un groupe de filles dansant ensembles, humm, un mecs sur une scène plutôt attirant, deux garçons entrain de danser d'une manière plutôt indécente et une foulle de lesbiennes totalement exitée. Je crois que le choix est fait. Je bus quelques gorgées du liquide qui se trouvé dans mon verre, le posa et me dirigea sur la piste de dance, où les deux garçons que j'avais repérés danser toujours de manière indécente.

Une fois à leurs hauteur, je mis une mains chacunes sur leurs épaules, et d'un simple regard ils comprirent ce que je voulais. Je me retrouvais la seconde d'aprés pris en sandwich entre un garçon brun, plus grande que moi d'une tête, dont l'érection naissante frottée contre le tissu de mon jean qui recouvrait l'intimité de mes fesses, et dont les mains étaient posées tranquillement sur mes hanches, suivant chaque mouvement sensuel que mon bassin faisait. Et entre un mec blond, de la même taille que moi, qui n'hésité pas à se frotter contre moi, tout en laissant ses mains vagabondées sous mon tee-shirt, parcourant chaque parcelle de peau que mon torse avait.

L'ambiance de cette boîte à toujours était chaude. D'où les chambres prévue à cet effet, au cas où les gens venant ici voulait se taper quelqu'un. Les chambres étaient superbement installées. Elles avaient un grand lit, une table ou plusieurs « jouets » payant résider dessus, ainsi qu'une étagère ou gel lubrifiant et préservatif trainé. Oui, je m'y connais. Sa met déjà arrivé de me retrouver dans une de ces chambres, que se soit avec des filles ou des mecs, à deux ou à plusieurs. Je me demande ce qu'Erwin penserait si il savait que je n'étais pas le simple ado qui se cherche ou qui essaye plusieurs trucs comme ça.

Mais c'est à cause de Levi ça ! Et oui, c'est ça faute si je suis comme ça ! Il avait cas pas être aussi dur avec moi pendant mon enfance ! Ouais, au moins y'aurais pas eu cette étincelle de rebélion qui se serait éveillé en moi. Et putain ! Il aurait pus éviter de toujours m'aider quand j'avais un problème, ou de se montrer trop mignon avec moi des fois. Si il aurait pas fais ça, je ne serais pas là, à fantasmer sur lui, pendant mes nuits ou dans ma baignoire ! Je fermais les yeuxen pensant à lui. Je combrais ma tête en arrière, et rencontra le torse de l'inconnu aux cheveux brun derrère moi. D'ailleurs, ses mains à lui, commencaient à descendre de plus en plus bas, se dirigeant vers mon entre jambe. Et celle de l'inconnu blond, effleurer de plus en plus mes bouts de chair roses qui, comme je le sentais, commençaient à durcir face aux traitement que mes deux inconnues me faisaient subir.

Un des deux, je ne sais pas lequels, vint loger sa tête dans mon cou, et morda ma peau là où Jean avait déjà imposé sa marque. Plusieurs chansons défilés, l'atmosphère de la boîte montée de plus en plus. La danse que j'avais entreprit avec les deux garçons qui s'amusaient avec moi, devenait de plus en plus érotiques à chaques secondes qui passaient. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le blond me vola un baisé et souffla contre mes lèvres qu'il devait rentrer mais qu'il espérait me revoir ici, un jour. Il partit, me laissant seul avec le grand brun. Sa main gauche s'était positionnée sur ma cuisse et sa main droite sur ma hanche.

Je me frottais contre lui, me baissant, remmantant, me penchant, pour essayer de l'éxiter d'avantage. Ses mains s'activèrent. J'aurais pus aller plus loin, si Jean, possessif comme il est, ne serait intervenue, ne voulant pas laisser son « Jouet spécial détente » baisé avec un mec dont la figure ne lui revener pas. Sous les menaces de Jean, le brun qui aurait pus devenir mon futur amant sans alla. Je voulais taper Jean. Merde ! Il a pas à interféré dans ma vie quand il veut celui là ! J'allais me jetter sur lui, mais l'alcool et Marco m'en empéchèrent. Marco me déposa au bar et parit, me laissant seul face au barman. Je repris un verre de vodka, puis un autre, mais avec du coca cette fois, ne voulant pas me saouler complètement. Déjà que je me sens mal, j'ai pas envie de vomir sur quelqu'un en pleine danse. Même si d'après moi, c'était trop tard.

Je relevais la tête, et vis au loin une fille qui me regardait et me souriait. Je fis de même avant de remarquer un détaille qui me fit tilt dans ma tête. Elle avait des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. Cette fille pourrait être celle de mon rêve de tout à l'heure. Je frottais mes yeux pour voir si ce n'était pas une allucination du à la fatigue. Je la revis. Elle vais les cheveux châtains claire et les yeux marrons. C'était elle mais en plus agée ! Elle me disait quelques chose. Je pus lire sur ces lèvres « suis moi ». Elle me fit un geste de la main, m'incitant à la venir. Dois-je céder à ma curiosité dirigé par mes pulsions adolescantes, ou appliquer ce que Levi m'a apprit, ce qui veut dire réfléchir avant d'agir ?

Bah, au point où j'en suis avec lui, autant céder à mes pulsions adolecantes. C'est beaucoup plus marrant. Et c'est pas parce que je vais suivre une fille qui est apparut dans un de mes rêves, que ma vie va soudainement changer non ? Je payais mes verres avec les quelques billets que j'avais, et me dirigea vers cette fille. Quand je fus presque à sa hauteur, elle partit, ok, elle veut jouer au chat et à la souris je paris, je suis joueur donc je vais la suivre. On se frayait un chemin à travers l'amat de personnes que Shina contenait. Elle se retournait quelques fois pour voir si je la suivait toujours. Ce que je fis avec un peu, voir beaucoup de difficultées, car marchais après avoir bus au minimum trois verres de vodka après n'avoir mangé qu'un sandwich c'était dur. Sans oublier les gens qu'il fallait éviter, ceux qui s'approchait de moi soit pour m'acoster, car sans vouloir être modeste, quand je fais des efforts, je suis plutôt canon, ou encore ceux ceux qui sont en train de danser, ou de rouler des galoches à leurs partenaires.

Nous arrivîames dans un couloir sombre, où comme seule lumière un « exit » en rouge résidé. C'était une porte de service ou de secour. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Je fis de même. J'avais raison, cette porte débouché dans une petite ruelle sombre. Elle commença à courir, je fis de même pour la suivre. On dirais un harceleur sexuelle en train de pourchasser sa future victime. On débouchait sur un cul de sac. J'étais éssouflé. J'aurais peut-être dû manger plus ou boire moins.

-Eren... comment vas tu ? Comment as tu pu faire ça ?

Je la regardais. Ma respiration devint calme. Faire quoi ? De quoi elle me parle ? Elle se rapprocha de moi, asser pour me faire reculer et pour me bloquer contre un mur.

-Comment as tu pu continué de vivre avec ces monstres que sont les Smiths ?!

« Ces monstres » ? Mais de quoi elle parle ?

-De-de quoi tu parles ? Et comment connais tu mon nom ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se reculer de quelques pas.

-T-tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu m'as oublier ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble ?

Face à son expression, je repris la parole pour m'expliquer.

-Désolé, mais à l'âge de cinq ans, on ma diagnostiqué un traumatisme psychologique dû à certains évènements de mon enfance qui ma conduit à une amnésie. Je ne me souvient de rien en dessous de mes cinq ans. Je repris mon souffle. « Mais cet aprem, jai rêver d'une fille qui te ressembler. Et j'ai cette putain d'impréssion, que depuis quelques temps, que les Smiths me cachent quelques choses ! Et je veux savoir ce que c'est bordel de merde. Et maintenant que je t'ai trouvé j'aimerais que tu m'explique !

Avec difficulté je saisis ses deux bras de mes mains. Elle souriat.

-Ah, ce n'est que ça, donc tu ne l'as pas fait de ton plein gré, c'est bon à savoir...Tiens Eren, prend ça. Tu avais offert ce médaillon à ton père un jour, après que nous aillons enterrés des souvenirs dans une boîte. Il faut que tu retrouve ce lieu. Quand tu auras déttérés quelque uns de tes souvenirs, je viendrais te trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais garde ce que je viens de te dire pour toi.

Je pris le collier dans sa main droite. Celui-ci représentais une clef en or. Je le mis autour de mon cou, je sens que je dois toujours le gardais sur moi. Elle recommenca à courir et je fis de même. Putain, elle va vite ou c'est moi ?! Bon c'est vrai, l'alcool ne m'aide pas vraiment mais quand même.

-Attend moi. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle m'énerve. Elle le fait expré de ne pas m'entendre, j'en suis sûr ! Bordel. Nous arrivîames à un passage piéton, le feu était rouge pour nous mes elle traversa quand même. Une voiture arriva sur la droite, ses phares nous aveuglaient. Putain, elle va se faire écraser. Je me jettais sur elle, nous évitions la voiture de justesse et attérire au sol. La voiture freina, on se redressa, ce retrouvant assis tous les deux sur la route. Le son d'une portière qui claquer se fit entendre.

-Oye, les gamins. C'est la nouvelle mode de se jetter sous les roues d'une voiture.

Je reconnus la voix froide de la personne qui était derrière nous. Je fus tellement surpris que je tournais la tête en sa direction. C'était Levi, je le vis haussé un sourcil quand il appercu mon visage. La fille au cheveux châtain qui se trouvait à mes côtés se leva et reprit sa course, s'éloingant de moi à chaques secondes. Je voulais faire de même, mais une main vint saisir l'arrière de mon col, m'empéchant de la poursuivre. La lumière des réverbères l'éclairaient. Je tendais mon bras vers elle, comme pour la rattraper. Mes yeux la regardèrent jusqu'à que sa silhouette disparaisse dans la pénombre de la nuit. La force qui me remit sur mes pieds était bien présente derrière moi. Je croisa le regard sévère de Levi.

-Faut qu'on parle toi et moi salle gosse.

Je savais de quoi il voulait parler. De ma partie de jambe en l'air avec Jean dans les toilettes. Je sais. Et sans doute aussi de l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines. On arriva à la voiture, il m'ouvrit la portière arrière. Il y avait Erd, Gunther et Petra. Devant, sur le siège conducteur, il y avait Auro, tandis que Levi, s'était assis sur le côté passgé. Petra tandis le bras pour fermer la portière qui était encore ouverte à mes côtés. Avant que celle-ci ne se referme completement, je regardais la rue dans laquelle la fille aux cheveux châtains clair s'était enfui. Quand la portière claqua, un seul nom sortis de mes lèvres. Celui-ci était sortit comme un souffle, ou plutôt comme un murmure. Un murmure que personne à part moi devait connaître sa signification. Comme si ce murmure était tabou. « Humpf...As tu oublié qui je suis Eren ? Je suis... »

-Ymir..

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est écrit et publié avec une semaine de retard, je suis vraiment désolée T.T Mais si je veux m'amuser cet été, il faut bien que je bosse pour gagner des sous :) J'ai écris ce chapitre en étant bizarre. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si je n'étais pas moi même . donc si il est bizzare ne m'en voulait pas ^^' Au fait, j'ai mis la "Grey Goose" comme vodka car mon frère était passé devant moi à ce moment là. Tout ces pote le surnome comme ça. Allez savoir pourquoi x)**

**Une petite rewiew pour moi (même si ce n'est que pour m'insulter) ? :3 **


	5. Chapter 4 : Problèmes

**Note (chiante, mais habituelle) de l'auteur(e) :**** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais voyez-vous, ma très chère correctrice a comment dire... Elle a eu quelques trucs à faire... Ben voilà, je vous laisse lire les réponses à vos rewiews et le chapitre, zoubiie :***

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

**Marie : **** Encore merci ma poule, et voilà la suite :)**

**M Ac : ****(Ce n'est pas grave ;)) Mais non, je vais esssayé d'être gentille avec lui. Tu vas voir si il va déguster :3 Ben en fait ce message était adresser à 0212sol et KanaYu car elles croyaient toutes les deux que la silhouette qui rentrée dans le bureau de Daris était Levi ^^'**

**Guest**** : "****COMMENT TA PUUUUU!" De ? Oui, voilà la suite ^^**

**Reb : ****Ma poule, ici c'est LowElie x) n'oublie pas, c'est un "E" pas un "A" xD Chaque auteures doient garder son identité secrète xD**

**Merci, merci et oui, Levi est trop :***

**Ben voilà la suite :)**

**Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre 4 :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Problèmes**

Je me sentais mal. Mais pas autant que d'habitude. Faut avouer par contre, que courir après avoir bu, n'était certe, une bonne idée. Ma tête tourne un peu, sûrement à cause du peu de nourriture que j'ai mangé ce midi. Sans oublier que j'ai mangé juste un sandwich ce soir. Ouais, je n'aurais pas dû autant boire. Surtout qu'il y avait une chance pour que Levi rentre. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce coup là. Encore, tout ça, ca peut passer. Y'a bien pire. Oui, y'a vraiment pire. Le pire, c'est d'entendre ce crétin d'Auro déblatérer de telles conneries !

-Eren, je vais te dire un petit truc. Quand une fille s'enfuit quand tu lui parle, c'est que tu lui fait peur, et qu'il ne faut pas lui courir après tu sais ? Me dit-il avec un air faussement supérieur.

Gros débile va ! J'avais envie de vomir. Pendant qu'Auro semblait me donner des leçons sur ma conduite avec Levi, je voyais que la main droite de Levi, semblait se serrer sur son biceps droit. J'ai chaud... J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser avec les conneries qu'il est en train de raconter celui-là ! Mais ce qui me saoulait le plus, c'était d'entendre ces petits rires étouffés à mes côtés.

-Tss ! De toute façon faut être folle pour ne pas profiter de l'héritié de la plus grande famille mafieuse... continua t-il.

Je serrais mon poing. Mais il commence à me saouler ! Il a tellement pas d'amis qu'il sait même pas ce que ce mot signifie ! Et dans la vie tu peux trouver des personnes censées, qui ne vont pas profiter de toi ! Je lui foutrais bien ma main dans sa grosse gueule là tout de suite ! Je ne laisserais personne insulter Ymir ! Déjà de un, car c'est une des seules persones qui j'ai l'impression ne me ment pas, de deux, car c'est la seule personne qui a fait allusion à quelque chose provenant de mon passé, de trois, car je l'ai vue en rêve et de quatre car j'ai ce putain de sentiment dérangeant, sûrement de l'irritation, qui commence à monter en moi ! A part si ce sont les quelques restes de mon repas qui remontent... Je vis Petra me lançais un petit coup d'oeil. Elle a vu que ce que me disait Auro m'énervais au plus au point.

-De toute façon, rester avec le menu fretin, ne te servirait à rien...Donc pas de soucis à se faire...

Je m'avancais un peu, je voulais ouvrir ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Petra intervint avant moi.

-Auro ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu vois pas que ce que tu dis est déplacé !

Je croisais le regard de Levi à travers le rétroviseur centrale. Il était en colère, très en colère...

-Mais voyons, de quoi tu parles Petra ? Ce n'est que pauvre fille. Elle sert à rien et ne nous servirais à rien dans la fam-

-Mais tu vas finir par la fermer ta putain de gueule à la fin !

Ces propos commençaient vraiment à m'énerver. J'avais tellement de sentiments que je n'arrivais à canaliser à ce moment précis. Je ne sais pourquoi. Mais je sentais au plus profond de moi, que cette fille aux cheveux châtins était importante pour moi, voire très importante. Mais pas dans le sens amoureux, non, dans le sens amical. C'est ça qui est bien avec l'alcool, quand je bois, je ne me contrôle plus. Je sais que je vais le regretter d'avoir parlé comme ça à Auro. Enfin, Levi va me le faire regretter de lui avoir parler ainsi, mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je suis irrité quand on parle d'Ymir comme ça ! Je vis le regard de tout le monde, grand équarquillés, ils sont sûrement étonnés de me voir parler comme ça. Mais bon, je crois qu'au fil des années, la grossièreté de Levi est devenue contagieuse.

-Tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! Et surtout de quoi tu parles ! Alors dis moi pourquoi t'ouvre ta gueule ? C'est ta coupe de cheveux ou ton manque de personnalité qui te rend aussi con ! Ah non, j'avais oublié, c'est à force de lécher le cul à Levi que ta bouche s'est remplie de merde ! Je vais finir par te fr-

Je m'enfoncais dans mon siège d'un coup. Je me penchais automatiquemment, mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Apparemment j'avais raison, ce n'est pas que de l'irritation et de la colère qui remonte en moi... J'ai la gerbe... Putain ! Pourquoi maintenant ! J'étais si bien parti sur ma lancée pour lui faire ravaler ces paroles ! J'aurais dû manger plus ! Normalement il m'en faut plus pour vomir ! Raaaah ! Stupidité adolescente ! Un jour t'aura ma peau !

-Auro, arrête la voiture ! Cria Erd.

Ce qui cri inattendu qui retentit soudainemment dans la voiture, fit sursauter Auro qui appuya d'un coup sec sur le frein, me faisant me cogner contre le siège avant où Levi est assis. J'ouvrais la portière à ma droite avec une certaine rapidité, sortis ma tête et lâcha ce liquide verdâtre qui était remonté de mon intestin jusqu'à ma bouche. Je sentais une aura meutrière provenant de la silhouette assis sur le siège devant moi. Merde... C'est pas en jouant au con et en vomissant devant lui que je vais pouvoir le mettre dans mon lit... Sentant la deuxième vague répliquer, je sortais de la voiture, évitant avec le plus de tact possible la flaque que j'avais récemment crée qui se trouvait devant moi, et couru tout droit, m'enfonçant dans une petite ruelle plutôt sombre, éclairé par un seul lampadaire dont la lumière semblait commencer à faiblir.

Au font de celle-ci se trouvait une poubelle. Vous savez ces grande poubelle où on jette nos sacs poubelle justement, je vomis derrière celle-ci. Je restais penché, attendant de voir si une troisème attaque répliquerait... On sait jamais... Car si je vomis dans la voiture... Levi me jettera par la fenêtre, et sincèrement même si ma vie n'est pas glorieuse, j'y tiens quand même. Surtout que j'ai le mystère de mon enfance à éclaircir.

-Sa va Eren ? La douce voix de Petra retentit derrière moi.

J'allais me retourner vers elle, quand une autre voix, glacial et sec retentit aussi.

-Ne le touche pas. Laisse le dans sa merde. Il a fait une connerie, non, deux connerie, très bien, laisse le en assumer les conséquences. Retourne dans la voiture tout de suite. C'était un ordre.

-O-oui caporal ! A vos ordre. Cette phrase fut suivie pas une course de pas rapide. Petra devait courir.

Je me redressais finalement, me retourna et fit face à Levi. Il avait son pouce et son annulaire qui tenait le bout de son fédorat. Il était à peine abaissé, ce qui accentua son soupir d'exaspération à mon égard.

-Ca te suffit pas de te faire trouer le cul dans les chiottes de ton lycée ! Il faut que tu boive en plus !

Il prit de sa main libre, mon oreille qu'il pinça. Il tira dessus, ramenant mon visage plus proche du sien. Je détounais les yeux, son regard était trop dur à soutenir. Putain ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on se fasse chopper ! Bon, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dedans... Après tout cette putain de tête de cheval me faisait tellement du bien que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment... Ma fierté en a vraiment prit un coup maintenant que j'y pense...Il aurait quand même pu se retenir et ne pas y aller aussi fort lui aussi !

-Regarde moi quand je te parle putain de gosse !

Il ramena mon visage en face du sien avec la même main qui tenait son fédora auparavant. Mes yeux émauraude d'adolescent croisa ceux de couleur gris de Levi. Je vis à travers ses yeux, plusieurs sentiments. De la colère mais aussi de l'incertitude je pense... Enfin un sentiment qui lui donnait de la réflexion... Oui, Levi se posait des questions mais lesquelles ? Ce serait-il passé quelque chose pendant sa mission ? Il soupira de nouveau, il se retourna et commença à marcher, me forçant à le suivre car monsieur n'avait pas déniait lâcher mon oreille. Si je te vomis dessus ce sera ta faute, nah ! Mais ca commence à me faire mal au niveau de l'oreille à force !

Nous retournions à la voiture. Faudra que j'prenne un aspirine ou un efferalgant une fois rentré. Nous remontiâmes dans la voiture. Cette fois je m'enfoncais dans mon siège, et me laissa glisser contre celui-ci pour essayais de m'allonger. Auro continua son dicours là ou il s'était arrêté. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour lutter contre lui. Autant le laisser dans ses délires le pauvre, il a que ça. Petra prit un mouchoir qu'elle mouilla avec une bouteille d'eau, et le posa sur mon front. J'avais froid, j'étais fatigué, je voulais juste prendre un bon bain chaud, mais je savais que la leçon que Levi aller me faire après serait hard.

Je repense aux mots d'Ymir. « Comment as-tu pu continuer de vivre avec ces monstres que sont les Smiths ?! ». Pourquoi a t-elle dit ça ? Je trouvais à travers mes vêtements, la clef en pendentif qui se trouvait sur ma poitrine qu'Ymir m'avait confié. « Tu avais offert ce médaillon à ton père un jour, après que nous aillons enterrés des souvenirs dans une boîte. » Pourquoi lui avais-je offert cette clef ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé moi-même ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à l'interieur de cette boîte ? « Il faut que tu retrouve ce lieu. » Oui, je veux bien, mais c'est quoi comme lieu ? Une place, un jardin, une maison ? « Quand tu auras déterré quelque uns de tes souvenirs, je viendrais te trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Mais comment seras tu que je les aurais déterré ces souvenirs ? Et avec qui viendras tu me voir ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, qui est elle réelement? Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ne sait pas montrer avant si elle me connaissait ? Est ce une ennemie des Smiths ? Dans ce cas je devrais tout avouer non ? La petite voix de ma concience me disait de me taire et de garder cela pour moi. Je pense que je vais l'écouter. Je sens que cette affaire aura des conséquences et des enjeux sur mon avenir. Et comme Levi l'a si bien dit il y a quelques minutes, je dois assumer ce que je fais. En fait, cette fille que j'appelle Ymir, oui, je pense qu'elle s'appelle comme ça mais j'en suis pas sûr au fond, a laissé plus de questions que de réponses. Faut que je me démerde avec ce que j'ai maintenant.

Une main vint se poser sur moi, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées, de mes réflexions et surtout de toutes ces questions sans réponses. Je me retournais vers cette personne. C'était Petra. Elle me regardais avec des yeux inquiets. Elle est trop gentille vraiment. Je me demande comment elle a pû se retrouver dans un monde aussi nul à chier et pourri, que celui de la mafia. Elle mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux.

-Sa va Eren ? Tu es tout pâle et tu as l'air ailleurs. Elle déplaça sa main en dessous du mouchoir pour pouvoir prendre ma température. L'expression de son visage se fit encore plus inquiète que tout à l'heure. « Oh mon dieux Eren ! Tu es brûlant ! »

J'haussais les épaules. C'est normal je viens de faire de l'exercice. Sans oublier que je suis allé à Shina, la boîte la plus chaude de Trost et que j'allais bientôt me faire sauter par un mec si Jean n'était pas intervenu.

-Eren ne prend pas ça à la légère ! Tu es vraiment chaud !

Je suis chaud hein ? Un fin sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Je pris le poignet de Petra, enlevant sa main de sur mon front, et la plaça à côté de ma cuisse droite. Je venais de crée une proximité vraiment très courte entre nous deux. Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient elle et moi, ses lèvres roses et les miennes. J'entendis Gunther émettre un petit cri de surprise. Je suis chaud ? Oh mais Petra, tu vas vite le savoir ça !

-Si tu savais à quel point Petra. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et susurra à celle-ci. « Je suis naturellement chaud, et des fois pas de la bonne façon... » Je m'éloigna de nouveau d'elle. « Je vais bien, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. »

Ses joues autrefois beige, prirent une légère teinte rosée. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. C'était Levi. Nos regards se croisèrent une fois de plus à travers le rétroviseur centrale de la voiture. Si Levi ne m'apporte pas un peu d'attention, tant pis, je ferais tout pour qu'il me regarde. Même si je dois faire que son regard soit irrité, blasé, neutre ou encore joyeux, ce qui est très impropable. Je lâchais le poignet de Petra, et me remis bien callé au fond de mon fauteuil. Elle était toute figée. Quand elle eut enfin repit ses esprit, elle se réinstalla à son tour et lança à mon encontre, avec les joues rouges, quelques petits regards discrets auquel je répondais avec un petit sourire.

Cette scène avait l'air d'énerver Levi. La route continua ainsi. Petra et moi en train de se regarder discrètement. Gunther et Erd en train de rêver de leur nuit dans un bon lit. Auro en train de parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans que personne ne l'écoute réellement, et Levi qui ne cessait de me regarder avec de l'énervement. La banalité de ce voyage fut coupé par moi et mon téléphone. Enfin mon téléphone et moi. Les ânes se nomment toujours en premier. Je pris mon portable dans ma poche. Et regarda qui osait m'appeler en cette si belle nuit. Je rectifie. La banalité de ce voyage fut coupé par mon téléphone, Connie et moi.

-Ouais mec, t'es où ? Jte vois plus sur la piste ou au bar. J'minquiète, même si ça ne se voit pas ! Dit-il en hurlant à travers le téléphone.

Je soupirais. J'peux pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter, la dernière fois où j'y suis aller avec lui, j'ai quitter la boite pour rentrer car j'avais soudainemment appris que Levi rentrer grâce à un sms d'Ilse. Et maintenant je lui fais faut bon, car je suis aller suivre une inconnu que j'ai vue en rêve. Alalalala, je vais vraiment lui faire avoir une crise de panique un de ces jours moi. Mais bon, il aurait pu chercher un endroit calme pour m'appeller, mes oreilles sont sensibles quand même.

-Désolé, je sais, c'est pas la première fois mais là y'a PL, j'texpliquerais tout une fois que j'aurais le temps. Lui murmurais-je au téléphone.

Je l'entendis déglutir. Il fut un temps, quand nous étions au collège, au Connie et moi avons inventé un language codé. Ceci nous permettait de communiquer sans que Mikasa ou Sasha ne comprennent ce qu'on dit et nous engueule. Ca nous a servi un temps, mais arrivé en troisième nous avons cesser de l'utiliser à chaque fois. Mais il arrive dans certaines situations, comme celle-ci, de l'utiliser de nouveau. PL signifie « Problème Levi ». Ca signifie que Levi est avec moi et que sa va bardé pour mes fesses... enfin, au sens figuré je vous rassure.

-Ok, bonne chance Eren, si tu m'envois pas de sms ou ne m'appelle pas d'ici trois jours, je te considèrerais comme mort ou puni.

Je ris doucement, le remerciais et raccrocha. Je mis ma tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser. A en juger par ce qui s'est passé avec le dernier rêve que j'ai fais et l'appparition d'Ymir, ce ne sont vraiment pas de simple rêves. Peut-être est-ce des fragments de ma mémoire provenant de mon passé qui ressurgissent. Si c'est ça, je dois me laisser aller et essayer de les comprendre. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'en parler à quelqu'un serait une bonne solution. D'après les paroles d'Ymir, gardait ça pour moi serait plus prudent. Je vais laisser mon côté adolescent curieux et insensé me guider cette fois aussi. Si je veux faire la lumière sur cette histoire je crois que je ne peux compter que sur moi même... Je soupirais une énième fois. Je sentais le regard de Petra peser sur moi.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé à destination, j'ouvrais les yeux. C'était Levi qui m'avait ouvert la portière et qui m'avait forcé à descendre en me prenant le poignet pour le suivre. A mesure qu'on marchait, on s'enfonçait dans le jardin, ou le parc, à vous de choisir, pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. On dirait une scène de ces vieux films de mafieux, où le mafioso emmène sa victime loin de témoins pour pouvoir la tuer et planquer son cadavre après. Je rigolais intérieurement. Attendez ! Il va pas me tuer quand même rassurez moi ! On s'arrêta d'un coup. Ce qui me fit me cogner contre Levi. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et me mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je tombais face à la douleur.

-Relève toi gamin ! T'as voulu agir en adulte alors agit en tant que tel et attaque moi ! Etre éduqué à la dure y'a que ça de vrai !

Je me relevais difficilement et me mis en position de garde. Ma jambe droite devant, fléchis légèrement, mon poing droit légèrement devant mon point gauche placés devant mon visage. J'y crois pas il est sérieux ? Il sait très bien ce que je viens de faire et il veut quand même me faire combattre ? Y fait chier ! Je m'élançais pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage, mais Levi me contra et me mit une balleyette. Ma tête rencontra une deuxième fois le sol. Ah, l'herbe est si douce et confortable. Levi laissa un bref rire se faire entendre.

-C'est comme ça que tu te bats ? Comment tu voudras protéger ta famille plus tard hein Eren !

Je sentais une petite pointe de colère monter en moi. Je me relevais de nouveau, mais plus brusquement cette fois, ce qui par ailleurs a faillit me faire perdre l'équillibre et me faire tomber une nouvelle fois. Vive l'alcool...non mais vraiment...sa vient du cœur...

-J'ai jamais dis que je voulais reprendre les rennes de la famille Smith ! C'est vous tous, tous autant que vous êtes qui me forçaient ! Je ne suis même pas le fils d'Erwin donc pourquoi ce serait à moi de d'être le futur parrain de cette famille qui ne m'appartient même pas à la base !

J'élançais mon pieds gauche sur Levi, qu'il arrêta en le prenant en main. Je me retournais et le tapa avec mon pied droit. Yes ! J'ai fais mouche ! Je le vis avec un sourire peu amusant et surtout peu rassurant.

-Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi gamin, tu ne serais même pas prétendant au titre. Tu tapes comme une fille. T'es qu'un sale gosse inutile.

Je me sentais énerver de plus en plus. Entendre ça me mettait hors de moi certe, mais c'est surtout d'entendre Levi me dire ça qui me mettait hors de moi. S'il pense vraiment ça, il avait qu'à me laisser me faire tuer quand j'étais vraiment qu'un gosse ! Je me jettais sur lui, essayant de le toucher comme il me l'avait demandé. J'y arrivais quelques fois, mais la majeur partie de mes attaques furent contré et le sol me tendait ses bras. Ma tête va avoir plusieurs bosses si ça continue comme ça !

-Relève toi gamin. C'est cette colère là qui te servira plus tard. C'est cette colère là qui pourra te faire bouger lors de tes combats et qui pourra te faire prendre de bonne décisions. Si tu apprends à la canaliser ou à t'en servir correctement, elle deviendra une arme redoutable. Tu comprends ce que je dis ou pour te faire rentrer quelques chose dans ta tête faut que tu te fasse enculer ?

La grossièté de Levi m'impressionera toujours autant. Mais c'est ce qu'il fait que c'est lui. Je ne vois pas Levi bien parler. Ca serait flippant maintenant que j'y pense...

-Tsk ! Continua-t-il, D'ailleurs comment t'as pu te laisser te dominer comme ça ! T'es soumis à ce point Eren ? Humpf..., un leger sourire moqueur se fit voir sur son viage, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Même depuis que t'es gosse, quand on te demander quelque chose, que ca te plaise ou non, tu le réalisais. Tu obéissais au moindre odre de tout le monde. J'me rappelle pas avoir élever une tapette pareil pourtant.

Trop, c'est trop ! Levi ou pas Levi, j'vais le défoncé ! Je me jettais radicalement sur lui, ma tête rencontra son torse, et le choc entre nos corps était tel qu'il nous fit tomber au sol. Moi sur lui, lui sous moi, mais rien de sensuelle se crée. Les petits coup tranquilles de tout à l'heure laissèrent place à un grand combat au sol. On se frapper, se rouler dessus, les insultes fussaient, rien, non rien ne pouvait me calmer. Les coups de Levi étaient puissant, j'avais mal, mes coups à moi étaient plus forts que les précédents, mais rien n'y faisait. Malgré tout ce que je donnais, Levi était plus fort que moi.

Il gagna la bataille, avec trop de facilité à mon goût. Ca m'énervait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme un gamin faible. Je veux qu'il sache que je saurais me défendre si le moment se présente. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que j'étais juste un gosse arrogant qui a une grande gueule. Certe, je suis faible, mais je ne veux pas être ce gosse trop mielleux qui tombe amoureux de son sauveur comme ça. Je suis faible, je le sais, mais d'après moi, c'est quand on croit que tout est perdu que notre vrai force se réveille. C'est que quand on veut protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose que l'on devient fort. C'est une des seules choses qu'Erwin m'a enseigné.

Ma respration était saccadée. J'étais étendu là, par terre. Je ne bougeais plus, seul mon torse montait et descendait. Levi était à califochons sur moi. Il se pencha vers moi. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Son souffle était chaud. Cette proximité me mettait à l'aise.

-Tu t'es amélioré petit. Mais la prochaine fois que tu te fais prendre dans les chiottes et que ça reviens à mes oreilles, je t'envoie dans le canal.

Il ne bougeait plus lui non plus. Il m'enverra dans le canal ? Ouais, il me tuera en gros. Mais si j'ai compris ce qu'il a dit, du temps qu'il ne le sait pas, ça veut dire que je peux le faire, c'est bien ça ? On va dire que oui, car j'ai quand même des pulsions adolescentes à assouvir moi.

-O-ouais, compris Levi.

Nous étions figés tous les deux. J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait que lui et moi en cet instant. Personne n'osait bouger. Ces moments entre lui et moi étaient si rares mais tellement bons. Il vint caresser ma joue et souffla un léger Eren. Ces yeux laissèrent une lueur d'inquiétude apparaître. Que c'était-il passé pour que Levi soit comme ça ce soir ? Il revint sur son expression de départ et tout mouvement sur ma joue avaient stoppés. Il finit par se lever et par aller prendre son fédorat qui était tombé durant notre bataille. Il le tapa doucement pour le dépoussiérer. Typique de Levi.

Moi, je restais par terre, ma respiration semblait vouloir se calmer, mais je me sentais mal, mal d'avoir vu ses yeux inquiets à mon égard, mal de lui cacher ce qui était en train de se passer dans ma vie et des changements que ça opérait. Je ne pouvais rien dire, je le savais, mais j'avais ce pressentiment que ce qui l'inquiétait était lié à moi, à mon histoire, à mon passé, à ce sujet tabou que tout le monde connait sauf moi, à ce secret que mon esprit me demandait de découvrir. Je fermais les yeux, pensant à Ymir et à cette clef, dont personne n'avait encore remarqué l'existance. C'est un secret. Mon secret. Ce sont mes souvenirs qui m'attendent. Je me dois de les retrouver et de les cacher. Si quelqu'un le savait, j'en suis sûr qu'il m'empêcherait de les retrouver.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Je me mis sur mes coudes, me relevant un peu pour voir Levi. En cette soirée, il portait un costard noir rayé verticalement de fines lignes blanches. Un mouchoir de la même couleur que les lignes dépassait volontairement d'une poche. Sa chemise était elle aussi blanche. Cette couleur se confondait avec la peau de Levi. Il était beau. Beau comme un homme d'âge mûre pourrait l'être. Il mit une de ses mains dans ses poches, placa le fédorat sur sa tête et me dit d'un ton calme :

-Bouge ton cul pour rentrer. T'es sale et te connaissant tu vas chopper la crève.

Je ris. Levi haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Levi. Seul les idiots ne tombe jamais malade. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

Lui aussi laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Oui, j'avais oublié un instant que tu étais un idiot Eren.

Je le regardais avec une moue boudeuse. Il aurait quand même pu me contredire non ? Je me relevais, le dépassant de ma hauteur. Je souriais de fierté. C'était un des seuls trucs dont je pouvais être fière. Oui, j'étais plus grand que Levi, j'étais au moins supérieur à lui dans un domaine. Mais bon, les plus petits sont les plus dangereux et les plus hargneux, faut se méfier. Il me regardait, une aura noir l'entourait.

-Ravale ton sourire ou je te fais avaler ta langue gamin.

Malgré sa menace mon sourire grandit encore. Ben oui, c'est marrant de savoir qu'un des plus grands tueurs du monde fait un complexe sur sa taille. Je me pris un coup de poing dans les côtes provenant de l'homme à la petite taille. J'avais mal, mais moins que d'habitude. J'en étais certain maintenant. Quelque chose d'important c'était passé pendant cette mission, et ceux-ci, malgré les apparences, avait en quelques sortes affecté Levi. Je voulais lui demander quoi, mais je ne trouvais pas la force. Il avait encore ses yeux. C'est la première fois que je vois autant d'émotion dans son regard.

Il y avait de la colère, du doute, du mépris, de la tristesse mais surtout de l'interrogation. Oui, cela ne faisais aucun doute. Quelque chose travaillait Levi. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche. Levi n'avait certainement pas envie de m'en parler. Après tout, cet homme est un mystère à lui seul. Mais c'est justement ça qui fait que Levi est Levi. Levi est ce genre d'homme. Il n'exprime rien. On a l'impession que peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie, rien ne pourrait l'ébranler. Oui, Levi est quelqu'un de fort, malgré tout ce qu'on croit, il prend soins de tout le monde à sa manière.

Personne ne s'en est plein jusqu'à présent. C'est un grand homme. Mais Levi à beau être comme ça, il n'en reste pas moins humain. Il ressent des choses. La seule chose qui le trahit est son regard. Personne ne le remarque certe, mais comme je suis en autre la personne la plus proche de lui, je le connais. Pas par cœur, car personne ne peut connaître Levi par cœur. Il est imprevisible. Personne ne sait à quoi cet homme peut penser. C'est pour ça que tout le monde le respecte et le crain. C'est parce que Levi est un soldat. Je ne veux même pas savoir les horreurs qu'il a dû voir pendant toutes ces années, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à cause de ça Levi c'est crée une carapace.

-Rentre et va prendre ta douche.

J'acquiessais et commença à courir en direction du manoir. J'étais éssouflé. La bataille que je venais d'avoir n'était pas douce. Mais bon, je m'en fou, je l'ai peut-être mérité après tout. Je n'avais pas à crier comme ça dans les toilettes et je n'avais qu'à pas suivre une inconnue qui était apparu dans mon rêve. La grande porte du manoir se dressait maintenant devant moi. Je l'ouvrais, me marchant sur les pieds pour rentrer, je faillis tomber mais rien ne se produisit, donc je faisais mine que rien ne s'était passé en espérant que personne n'ai vu.

Je vis Ilse en face de moi. Elle avait les yeux écquarquillé. Elle soupira, tu m'étonnes, je suis tout érrafflé, mes affaires sont sale et je dois un peu sentir la vodka sur les bords. Elle s'avança vers moi, prit mon poignet et me traina à travers le manoir pour rejoindre ma chambre. Quand nous fîmes dans celle-ci, nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bain, où une fois dans celle-ci, elle commença à faire couler l'eau du bain. Je commençais à me déshabiller, enlevant mon tee-shirt, ma ceinture et mes converses. Ilse se retourna vers moi, une manche retroussée pour prouver qu'elle avait plonger son bras pour voir la température de l'eau. Elle me regarda et soupira une nouvelle fois.

-T'es encore habillé ? Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Déshabille toi que je prenne toutes tes affaires. Je t'emmène un pyjama ainsi qu'une aspirine Eren.

J'acquiessais et fis ce qu'elle me disait. Oui, pas la peine de penser aussi fort. Ca peut paraître bizarre de se déshabiller comme ça devant une fille, mais c'est pas pareil. Ilse me connait depuis tout petit, donc ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me voit nu. Ca m'est même arrivé de prendre des bains ou des douches avec elle ! Ouais, je m'en fou un peu en fait, Ilse est comme ma grande sœur. J'entrais dans le bain et elle prit mes affaires puis sortis de la salle de bain. Je la vis rentrer de nouveau quelque temps plus tard, elle posa sur le bac en plastique un pyjama short, puis un verre avec le médicament déjà mit dedant. Elle me sourit.

-Quand t'as fini sèche toi vite et vient dans la chambre, je t'attends, je vais vite te pensementer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et me dit. « Ah et au fait, essaye de te faire petit ce week-end par rapport au caporal. »

J'acquiessais et la claquement de la porte se fit entendre. Levi semblait tracasser par quelque chose de plutôt important quand même. Je me demande ce que c'est ? Vas savoir. Je trouve qu'il était plus doux que d'habitude. Normalement je me serais fais déchirer la gueule par rapport à Jean, et je me serais retrouvais dans l'incapacité de marcher pendant minimum une semaine pour avoir bu alors que je suis encore mineur. Heureusement que je n'ai pas fumer, sinon je me serais fais tuer. Je me demande quand même en quoi consistait cette mission, ce qui lui est arrivé et surtout ce qu'il est en train de faire maintenant...

* * *

Erwin était debout, face à une des nombreuses fenêtres de son bureau. Il regardait la pleine lune. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses mains étaient liée dans son dos. L'atmosphère était lourde, dû à la gravité des propos qui avaient été prononcés entre les murs de son bureau. Derrière lui, à quelques mètres, le caporal se tenait debout. Il avait une main sur son fédorat, cachant son visage à son interlocuteur. Lui aussi avait un air sérieux en dessous de son chapeau. Sa main libre c'était transformé en poing, qu'il serrait de toutes ces forces.

-En es tu sûr Levi ?

Le capofamiglia se retourna en direction de l'homme. Son cœur battait vite. Mais que voulait dire tout ceci ? Comment cette mission avait pu tourner aux révélations comme ça ? Pourtant, ses deux familles n'étaient pas liées à l'époque. Erwin se morda l'intérieur de la joue. La prise de ses mains se fit plus forte. Une légère pression se faisait sentir. Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas y croire, mais qu'importe. La vérité était dite et dure à entendre, il fallait y faire face ! Le caporal lâcha son chapeau et regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux. Son regard était dure. Oui, lui aussi ça l'énervait.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce gamin lui apportait plus d'ennuis que de bonnes choses. Malgré tout ça, avec le temps, il avait fini par s'attacher à cette petite boule d'énergie. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ils reviendraient. Après tout, les Smiths avaient tout fait pour les détruire. Le caporal savait qu'Eren ne pourrait pas supporter la vérité cachée. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui dire. Ce gamin pouvait être tellement instable des fois. Il soupira.

-Oui Erwin. C'est certain.

Erwin s'avança et s'appuya sur son bureau. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible après tant d'années passées ? Et pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Puis comment pouvait-il rester des membres vivants ? L'atmosphère lourde devint tendue. Aucun des deux hommes ne savait comment réagir. Que devaient-ils faire ? Après tout, l'homme que le caporal avait tué l'avait clairement affirmé. Ils devaient être sur leurs gardes maintenant. Même Eren qui n'avait rien fait et qui ne connaissait pas encore bien ce monde était visé. Oui, après tout leur cible c'était lui. Ils en étaient certains !

-Les Shifters sont de retour... continua Levi.

Erwin fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Ils sont vraiment coriaces ! Cette pensée traversa l'esprit du boss. Levi quant à lui leva la tête. Il s'inquiétait. Oui, il s'inquiétait de savoir qu'un jour ce gamin partirait si il savait tout. Et il savait que si Eren apprenait toute la vérité, il risquait de le détester. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas, enfin il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Ce gamin représentait une partie de sa vie dont il était fier. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Eren était un Smith, qu'il le veuille ou non. Même si comme il a dit, cette famille n'est pas la sienne à la base, il a été élevé au sein des Smiths et rien ne changerais ça !

-L'ensemble de la famille des brigades spéciales à été engagé par une personne se nommant comme étant un survivant des Shifters. Il devait enquêter sur nous, pour être sûr qu'Eren était bien ici. Tskk ! On dirait qu'ils ont réussi ces fumiers ! Levi se pinca l'arrête du nez. « Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il a dit de faire attention à nous, car les Shifters sont plus nombreux que ce que l'on pense. »

Erwin regardait Levi. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois. Retournant se placer devant ces vitres qu'il aimait tant. L'heure était peut-être arrivé. Il ne savait pas. Mais une chose est sûr, si ces survivants voulaient avoir Eren, ils devraient combattre. Eren est un membre de leurs famille maintenant. C'est un enfant des Smith, Erwin aussi n'en doutait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que beaucoup de choses allaient bouger, mais surtout changer dans les moments à venir.

-Tu peux disposer Levi.

Le caporal ne se fit pas prier. Il salua une dernière fois son boss et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et rentra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui d'après lui, il avait bien mérité. La vie est compliqué parfois, c'est ce que cette salope lui a enseignée. Mais il y a une chose dont il était sûr, Eren avait déjà dû rencontrer un Shifter, peu importe si il le savait ou pas.

* * *

Je plongeais une dernière fois ma tête dans l'eau, Fuckin' Perfect de Pink envahit mes pensées. Je restais sous l'eau jusqu'à que l'air me manque. Je refis surface au bout de trente secondes et sortis du bain. Je pris une serviette, me sécha, mis mon pyjama short de couleur bleu et bu l'aspirine que contenait le verre. Je sortis de la salle d'eau et vit Ilse qui m'attendais tranquillement assis sur mon lit.

-T'aurais dû prendre le bain avec moi. Je me suis amusé comme un fou si tu savais.

Elle me sourit face à mon ton ironique sur la fin de ma phrase.

-Oh mais j'en suis certaine petit cœur. Mais prendre mon bain avec un adolescent plein d'hormone ne me semble pas être une bonne idée.

Je fis la moue. C'est quoi cette expression ? « Petit coeur », je suis plus un gamin quand même. Et en plus c'est pas parce que je suis un ado plein d'hormone que je vais lui sauter dessus ! Jean s'est déjà occupé de calmer mes ardeurs ! J'enlevais mon haut de pyjama et Ilse commençais son traitement. Je sentais ses petits doigts frêles englués parcourir mon torse à la recherche des quelques égretinures et des quelques hématomes que la bataille avait laissé sur ma peau. Elle me mit quelque pansements là où le besoin se faisait sentir d'après elle.

J'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir. Et encore moi de dormir dans mon lit.

-Dit Il-

-Non Eren. Je ne suis pas ici ce soir. Donc tu vas devoir dormir tout seul comme un grand.

Elle releva la tête et me fit un clin d'oeil. Comment cette fille peu me connaître aussi bien ? Je soupirais. Bon bah, j'ai plus qu'à aller squatter le lit à Levi alors. Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres. Ouais, je vais faire ça, c'est une bonne idée. Quand Ilse retira ses doigts de sur mon corps, elle me dit un au revoir et sortit de ma chambre. Je remis mon haut de pyjama et sortis de ma chambre à mon tour. Je croisais dans les couloirs beaucoup de monde que je saluais avant d'atteindre ma destination et de rentrer dans la chambre de mon sauveur.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi. J'entendais l'eau coulé. Levi doit sûrment encore être sous la douche. J'avancais vers ce lit deux places sur lequel je me laissais tomber avec la plus grande nonchalence possible. Ma tête était enfoncé dans le lit, enfin plutôt dans le matella toujours aussi mouelleux de Levi. Je relevais les jambes. Il faudrait peut-être que je m'installe pour ne pas me faire jeter dehors moi...J'entendis un clack.

Je dirigeais ma tête vers ce son. C'était Levi. Plus précisemment c'était Levi avec les cheveux mouillés, sa peau laiteuse brillante et ne portant qu'une serviette de bain sur lui. Ouais, c'est un Levi érotique quoi. Je souris intérieurement face aux idées et aux pensées très peu catholique qui passaient dans mon esprit en ce moment même.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là gamin. T'es dans ma chambre tu sais. Tu t'es trompé d'endroit.

Un sourire moqueur vint étirer ses lèvres. Raaah ! Il me saoule quand il se fou de ma gueule comme ça !

-Non, j'avais juste envie de dormir ici ce soir.

Il haussa un sourcil avant d'aller vers l'amoire. Cette serviette est quand même assez courte... Ca me donne presque envie de mordre ses cuisses musclés... Il ouvrit la porte et pris un pyjama de couleur sobre.

-Si tu me fou un seul coup de pied, je te tue morveux.

Il se tourna vers moi. Je m'assis en tailleur et dis oui de la tête. Je détaillais Levi. Après tout, il est devant moi, il s'offre à moi en quelque sorte, autant en profiter non ?

-Oh gamin. Je sursautai, j'avais presque oublié que la personne en face de moi c'est Levi... « Arrête de me regarder comme ça avec tes putain de yeux, où je te les arrache. »

J'acquiessais. Et si je me levais et que « accidentelemment » je tombe et essaye de me rattraper à sa serviette ? Ca pourrait marcher non ? Je le vis se déplacer et entrer dans la salle de bain. Bon bah, une prochaine fois. En espérant que cette chance se reproduise. J'apportais une main à mon cou. Le collier d'Ymir était toujours là. Ymir hein ? Où est ce que je suis censé aller pour trouver le le lieu de nos souvenirs ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que je dois trouver qui est enterré ? Je soupirais. Je m'allongeais et ferma les yeux. C'est l'entré de Levi dans la chambre qui me fit les rouvrir. Il vint s'allonger à côté de moi.

-T'as un soucis petit ?

Je le regardais. Il vint placer ses mains derrière sa nuque. Pourquoi me demande t-il ça ?

-Non, je suis juste fatigué par cette journée, rien de plus caporal.

Il tiqua à ce mot. Il deteste quand je l'appelle caporal. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire. C'est tellement amusant. Je lui souris et lui soupira d'exaspération. C'était devenu tellement habituel ce genre de scène entre nous deux. Je décidais de rentrer dans les draps, Levi me suivit. Je touchais une dernière fois le collier avant de fermer les yeux et de me caller contre le torse de mon sauveur. Nous nous disions rien. Pas de « bonne nuit » ou de « fais de beaux rêves ». Cette journée a été particulièrement éprouvante pour nous deux. Ca se sent. Je me laissais donc glisser vers morphée qui m'appelais.

* * *

-Que fais-tu Eren ?

Un homme aux cheveux ébènes attaché en queue de cheval basse vint parler au petit devant lui. Il portait des lunettes et avait des yeux gris pâles. Le petit Eren se tourna. Il portait entre ses mains une petite boîte marron. Où était-ce un coffre ? La deuxième réponse était peut-être la bonne. Il sourit à la vue de l'homme.

-Papa !

Il sauta dans les bras de l'homme. Une petite aux tâches de rousseurs apparut. Elle regardait la scène et les rejoignit. L'homme prit Eren dans ses bras, et attira la petite fille contre lui. Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Mais l'homme réétira la question, intrigué de savoir ce qui ce cachait dans ce petit coffre en bois. Les deux enfants se regardèrent et tounèrent la tête vers l'homme avec un sourire angélique.

-Ca ? C'est le coffre de nos souvenirs Papa !

L'homme haussa un sourcil et vint se gratter le menton. « Le coffre de nos souvenirs » ? Qu'est-ce ? Mais vu la joie des enfants, ceci devait être quelque chose d'important, voir de très important pour eux.

-C'est un coffre où l'on place quelques souvenirs qui nous appartient. Continua la fille. « Comme des photos, des bracelets ou encore des emballages. Enfin vous voyez boss ? Puis après on l'enterre à un endroit précis. Au moins quelques années plus tard quand on la déterrera, on aura toujours ces souvenirs avec nous.»

Le dénommé boss sourit.

-Comme une capsule temporel en fait. Et qui participe à cela Ymir ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et se prirent la main. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Beaucoup de monde sûrement participait. Mais il décidèrent d'en dire que les principaux. Eren prit la parole à son tour.

-Il y a Ymir, Reiner, Hanneth et moi même en attendant. Tu veux y participer papa ?

-Avec plaisir les enfants.

Il sortit de sa poche son porte-monnaie. Quand il ouvrit, il sortit une photo de celui-ci. Cette photo représentait trois personnes. Une femme à gauche. Elle avait les cheveux noir, les yeux marron et un sourire magnifique. A droite, le père d'Eren résidait. Et au milieu entre ces deux personnes souriante, un enfant. C'était Eren, il avait les yeux fermés et un grand sourire lui aussi. L'homme tendit la photo aux enfants.

-J'aimerais y ajouter cette photo pour ta mère et moi.

Eren prit la photo et la regarda. Il sourit à sa vue. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Eren déposa la photo dans le coffre et le ferma avec une clef en pendantif. Une fois fait il la tendit à son père.

-Tiens papa je te l'offre. Au moins quand on voudra ajouter un souvenir ou déterrer le coffre, il faudra aussi ton autorisation.

L'homme rigola d'un rire bref et prit la clef.

-C'est d'accord.

Mais quand Eren regarda cette homme, l'atmosphère avait changé. Le ciel autrefois bleu devint noir. Ymir était partit. Non. La scène d'horreur recommençait. Au loin des pas se firent entendre, ainsi que des voix et des cris. Des coups de feu retentirent. Puis plus rien. Un cadavre par terre. Un homme de grande taille rentrait dans la pièce où les deux hommes se trouvaient. Il souriait d'un rire inquiétant. Le père d'Eren, par acte de protection, placa son fils derrière lui. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant se retrouva couvert du sang de son père. Ce denier s'effondra. Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre.

-Eren !

Un cri au loin se fit entendre. Je me réveillais en sueur et les yeux écquauiller d'horreur. Je voyais Levi au dessus de moi, inquiet. J'haletais. Putain ! Pourquoi la plupart de mes rêves doivent finir comme ça ! Ca commence à me faire chier à un point inimaginable ! Je fermais les yeux et vint me les frotter. Ahhh ! Je suis fatigué... J'ouvrais les yeux quand j'eu finis de me les frotter et de reprendre mes esprits. Je tournais la tête a gauche pour voir l'heure sur le radio-réveil. Il était 5h30. Bon, sa va, j'ai fais ma nuit a peu près. Levi était toujours là, il me regardait avec intensité. Je m'assis.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Quand j'allais me lever, il me retint par le poignet et me rallongea sur le lit. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu cries comme ça ?

Pour que je crie comme ça ? Ah, alors le crie d'horreur qui était dans mon rêve c'est moi qui l'ai crié ? J'aurais pas pu fermer ma gueule quand même ? Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Levi ? « Ouais ben en fait je fais des rêves bizarre en ce moment, je pense que ce sont des souvenirs de mon passé que vous ne voulez en aucun cas me révéler. Et si j'ai crié là, c'est que je viens de voir mes parents se faire tuer devant moi. Sinon sa va. Et toi t'as fais de beaux rêves ? » Non, vraiment, je peux pas. Une pression commençait à se faire sentir au niveau de mon poignet.

-Levi, tu me fais mal. Malgré ça, il ne fit rien et même augmenta la pression sur mon poignet. « Ce n'est rien Levi. J'ai juste fais un cauchemar. Ne t'inquiete pas. »

Son expression se fit sévère. Il ne me croyais pas. Il relâcha mon poignet et se rallongea à mes côtés. Il m'attira contre lui.

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas gamin.

Je soupirais.

-Levi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Désolé.

Il soupira à son tour, mais accepta ma requête. Nous restîames comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant le reste de la nuit. Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir. Je savais maintenant ce que je devais chercher. Mais il reste beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Comme qui sont Hanneth et Reiner ? Sans oublier qui est cet homme de grande taille que j'ai vue et qui a, sans aucun doute, tuer mon père et sûrement ma mère ? Il faut que je retrouve Ymir et au plus vite. Mais la prochaine fois que je la vois, je la force à me révéler tout ce que je veux savoir !

Levi me regardait, je le sentais. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire. S'il sait ce qui m'arrive il va vouloir s'en mêler et sûrement m'arrêter. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Après tout, ne dit on pas que dans ce monde on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même ? Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'Ymir et les autres personnes de mon rêve, sont les ennemis des Smith, donc mieux vaut garder ça pour moi. Surtout que Levi doit avoir des problèmes aussi. Je relevais la tête doucement. Levi avait les yeux fermé. Il a dû se rendormir. Bon, maintenant problème. Comment je fais pour partir ?

Je soupirais de frustration. Je levais un bras qui appartenait à Levi et me glissa hors du lit. Je me retournais. Sa va, on dirait que je ne l'ai pas réveillé. J'allais au toilette, puis, je me lavais le visage. Ok, maintenant il faudrait que j'aille aux archives à la bibliothèque pour chercher un peu dans l'histoire de la mafia. Voir si il n'y a pas eu de grand carnage depuis mon arrivée à maintenant. Ralalala. Déjà que je déteste étudier il faut que je travail aussi ici. Ca me désespère. Je sortais de la salle d'eau. Levi était toujours en train de dormir. Le radio-réveil afficher 6h00. Ok, j'ai encore à peu près une heure avant que Levi se lève. Ca peut le faire.

Je sortais de sa chambre, et alla vers la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au troisème étage. Je montais les escaliers, essayant de me faire discret et de ne croiser personne, et marchais dans le long couloir qui me mènera à la bibliothèque. Elle se trouvait tout au fond. Quand je fus arrivé devant, je me stoppa net devant la porte. Si je mets un pied dedans, je ne pourrais plus reculer et faudra que j'aille au bout de cette aventure. Est-ce que j'en suis concients ? Je soupirais. On s'en fou, il y a plusieurs zones d'ombres dans mon passé qui mérite d'être éclaircies. Et si personne ne veut me les dire. Il faut bien que je les cherche moi même. Je mis ma main sur la poignée que je tournais pour rentrer.

Quand je fus à l'interieur je fus émerveillé par la grandeur de celle-ci. Un grand tapis rond, de couleur rouge et aux bordures dorée se trouvait sur le sol, deux grandes étagères se trouvait de part et d'autre du tapis. Au fond, un bureau avec au dessus un grand tableau de Smith premier du nom. A côté, un autre couloir qui doit sûrement emmener à la suite de la bibliothèque. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et alla vers le couloir. Dans les films, les archives sont en générales toujours au fond, donc autant tester si c'est aussi le cas dans la réalité. Je marchais tranquillement entre les diverses étagères qui ornait le couloir, m'enfonçant toujours plus vers ma destination.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, j'arrivais enfin au fond de la bibliothèque. Je me demandes si y'a vraiment des gens qui viennent jusqu'ici. Mais je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Après tout, c'est la seule étagère qui est remplie de boîtes en plastique qui sont datées. Alors entre onze ans et aujourd'hui on a dit... On va commençais par les plus vielles. Celle datant d'il y a onze ans. Je pris la boîte en plastique, m'assis sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Plusieurs dossiers résidaient à l'intérieur. J'en pris un au hazard et commença à le lire. Celui-ci parlait des travaux qu'il y avait eu au manoir. Rien de bien interessant. Passons au suivant.

Je pris le deuxième. Ce dernier parlait de traficque d'armes des aliés ainsi que du notre. A quoi je m'attendais, après tout c'est la mafia. Ca veut dire : « Drogue », « armes » et tout ce qu'il y a d'illégal. Le troisième parlait de la formation de l'alliance. Humm... Avant il y avait une famille aussi puissant que les Smith ? Elle s'appelait Shifter. Pas mal comme nom. Mais elle est devenu quoi ? J'en ai jamais entendus parler. A ce que je vois, les Arckerman et les Arlets sont toujours à la même position.

Je refermis ce dossier et pris le suivant. Quand j'ouvrais le dossier, sur la première page il y avait de marqué « Raid contre les Shifter. Confidentiel ». Un raid ? Les Shifter ? Ca m'interesse. Je commençais à jeter un œil. Putain ! Comme c'est confidentiel, plusieurs lignes sont surlignées de noir ! Comme c'est pratique dis donc ! Je soupirais. Autant prendre le maximum d'infos que je peux. Je continuais à regarder ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. « Les Shifter, grande famille mafieuse. Aussi puissante que la notre mais qui ont une infériorité numérique. »

Ok, je m'en fous. « Famille dirigé par Grisha Jeager. Marié a Carla Jeager. Leurs fils s'apelle... » S'appelle ? Pourquoi il manque juste le nom ? Bon passons. « Dans l'alliance, elle tient une place plus importante que les Smith, malgré que nous partageons la même place. Nous devons éliminé cette famille. Les Shifter risque de prendre beaucoup trop d'influence dans le futur ». Ok d'accord... Mais ca explique pas pourquoi un raid était nécessaire... Je continuais à lire le dossier, mais rien d'interressant. A partir d'ici, plusieurs lignes, voir plusieurs paragraphes étaient soulignés en noir.

Malgré cela, ma curiosité ainsi que mon intuition me disais de continuer sur cette famille Shifter. « Tout le monde à été tués. Sauf une personne. Un petit garçon. » Sauf une personne ?... Intriguant, on dirait un scénario de films d'horreurs. « Les risques qu'il reste d'autre survivant que ceux présent au manoir sont minime. Pour plus de sécurité, nous avons préféré anéantir toutes les petites familles aliées aux Shifter. » Ouais, un grand Raid...

« Tous les secrets que cette famille renfermaient, sont maintenant notre propriété. Maintenant que les Shifter sont morts, les Smith seront connu et crain dans toute l'alliance. Je me porte garant de toutes les pertes et de tous les dommages occanisionné pendant la bataille. Erwin Smith ». Ok, donc tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'Erwin est en fait un type cruel, et avide de pouvoir. Mais ça m'intrigue. Cette famille à l'air pleine de secrets. Je devrais essayer de trouver une photo de ce Grisha Jeager. Y'a un truc qui me dérange avec lui. Et puis ce seul survivant, qui sa peut-être ? Pourquoi j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment.

Je baillais. Bref, ca m'a saoulé, je reviendrais plus tard au pire. Je vais essyais de m'informer un maximum sur cette famille. Je rangais le dossier dans la boîte et la remis sur l'étagère. Je fis le chemin inverse et sortis de la bibliothèque. Je descendais les escaliers et rejoins ma chambre. Je m'habillais, pris mon portable qui afficher 7h00. Aujourd'hui, ma tenue vestimentaire est constituée de Jordan 11 noire et blanche, d'un jean bleu clair avec de fausses plissures blanches, d'un haut bleu marine à manche longue, où dessus résidait en rouge « With drugs and alcohol, makes love ».

Après ça, je descendais à la grande salle où tout le monde se rejoignais pour manger le petit déjeuner. Je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air après manger. Cette histoire m'intrigue. Et je sens que je vais pas trouver grand chose ici... Je vais p'têtre demander de l'aide à Armin tient. Tout le monde était déjà présent. Je pris place aux côtés de Levi. Petra me regardais. Est ce que je l'ai choqué avec ce que j'ai fais hier ? Bon après tout sortir un truc du genre « Si tu savais à quel point Petra. » ou encore « Je suis naturellement chaud, et des fois pas de la bonne façons... » ça peut choquer. Mieux vaut faire des exscuses.

-Je suis désolé Petra. L'alcool et moi... enfin tu vois. Je lui souris.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et me passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce geste montrait qu'elle acceptait volontiers mes excuses. Le petit déjeuner commençait à arriver. Celui-ci était composé de plusieurs viénoiseries, avec de la confiture, nutella, café, chocolat, enfin le truc typiques des petit déj'. Sincèrement, je me demande des fois si je suis vraiment dans une famille mafieuse. Je pris un verre de jus d'orange et commença à le boire.

-Eren, commença Hanji qui était en face de moi, Levi m'as dit que tu t'étais réveiller tout transpirant tout à l'heure. Il faut que je t'examine, imagine tu couve quelque chose ?

Quand la phrase fut fini, je recrachais tout ce que j'avais dans ma bouche tellement surpris de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. D'où Levi allait dire ça ? Et pourquoi elle me dit qu'il faut qu'elle m'examine ? J'ai peur, avec toutes les expériences qu'elle fait. Je me retournais vers Levi.

-Levi !

Il croqua dans son croissant et se tourna vers moi.

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi t'as dis ça ! Je t'ai dis que c'était juste un cauchemar !

Il avala et haussa un sourcil. Il vint poser sa main sur mon front.

-Tu es chaud. Il enleva sa main. « Un simple rêve ne t'aurais pas mis dans cet état petit. »

Je soupirais. Si tu savais à quel point je suis mal à cause de « simple rêve » Levi. Tu serais que ce n'est pas physique mais psychologique.

-Un soucis Eren ?

-Non rien.

Je me retournais vers hanji.

-Je n'ai rien. Ca doit être à cause de hier c'est tout.

Je pris un pain au chocolat et commença à le manger. Hanji appuya ses coudes sur la table et vint poser son menton sur le dos de ces deux mains.

-Non Eren. Je préfère t'examiner. Après le malaise que tu nous a fais hier, je pense que quelque chose ne vas pas.

Levi se crispa. Ah, il ne devait pas être au courant du malaise. Il se tourna vers Erwin et celui-ci acquiessa. Je regardais Erwin d'un air qui disait « Tu aurais pu dire le contraire ! ». Erwin sourit et fit entendre un rire léger. Comment je vais faire pour sortir moi si ça continue ! Je soupirais. Petra me regardait à son tour. Elle vint poser ses lèvres contre mon front pour prendre ma température. Elle agit comme une mère envers moi j'ai l'impression. Elle revint se placer convenablemment dans sa chaise. Elle me regardait avec un air inquiet. Bon, ok d'accord je suis peut-être un peu chaud mais je vais bien !

-Ne vous inquietez pas, c'est juste à cause du manque de sommeil que j'accum-

Je me stoppais sur cette phrase. Qu'est ce je vais leurs raconter ça ! Ils vont vouloir en savoir plus et encore moins me laisser sortir aller prendre l'air ou enquêter sur les Shifter ! Rahh ! Faut que je réfléchisse avant d'agir moi ! Erwin prit un air sévère.

-« A cause du manque de sommeil » ? Eren, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Déjà hier tu n'allais pas très bien, mais je t'ai quand même laissé sortir car tu m'as supplié. Dis nous ce qu'il se passe.

Tout le monde me regardait. Enfin, par tout le monde, je parle d'Hanji, de Levi, d'Erd, de Gunther, d'Auro, de Petra et d'Erwin. Pourquoi ils sont tous comme ça dîtes moi ? Ils ne pourraient pas me laisser respirer quelques minutes non ? Je soupirais puis me leva de ma chaise.

-Merci pour le repas.

Je commençais à partir sans leurs dire la cause de mon manque de sommeil et de mon mal être. Je remontais prendre une veste dans ma chambre, ainsi que mes écouteurs, et descendis pour sortir. J'ouvrais la grande porte, et mis dans mes oreilles mes écouteurs pour écouter No Surprises de Radiohead. Je commençais à marcher le long du jardin avec les yeux fermés. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches. La froideur du pendentif me signifiait sa présence, ce qui me fit penser à Ymir. «Comment as tu pu continué de vivre avec ces monstres que sont les Smiths ?! » .

Serait-il possible qu'Ymir est un lien avec les Shifter ? Non, impossible. Il y avait marquer qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant à part un jeune garçon. Ymir est une fille. Donc ça en peut pas être elle. Mais pourquoi a t-elle traité les Smith de monstre alors ? Faisait elle partie des petites familles aliées ? Peut-être. Mais si c'est le cas, comment a t-elle prit la clef ? L'aurait-elle prit sur le cadavre de mon père ou simplement mon père lui aurait-il donner ? Je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, essayons de retrouver ce coffre. Il y a une photo dedans, la seule que j'aurais de mes parents, et je la veux à tout prix.

Je rouvrais les yeux une fois que j'étais devant le grand portail noir. Je demandais à ce que l'on me l'ouvre ce qu'il fut fait. Je sortais enfin de ce manoir dont le gens m'oppressaient. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais, et repris ma route. Après tout c'est vrai que je commence à me sentir mal... J'espère que ça va passer... Je commençais à marché avec Clock Strike de One Ok Rock dans les oreilles. Mon téléphone sonnait puisque Code Pride rententit juste quand le refrain de ma chanson aller commençait. C'était Levi. J'avais pas envie de lui répondre. Après tout, il va me prendre la tête pour être parti comme ça sans rien dire etc..

Je vais m'en mordre les doigts, mais c'est pas grave. Je continuais à marcher pendant vingt bonne minutes avant d'enfin avoir rejoint la petite ville. Je pris un bus et m'arrêta vers la vielle ville pour aller à un jardin très peu connue de Trost. Celui-ci se trouve près du port maritime de la garnison. D'ailleurs j'irais y faire un tour plus tard. Ce nom Hanneth me dit quelque chose... Je crois qu'un type du même nom travail là bas... Je pourrais peut-être lui poser des questions. On sait jamais. Même si ça peut-être une coincidence, mieux vaut vérifier. Je passais dans une ruelle et déboucha enfin sur le parc tant attendu.

J'allais me mettre à l'ombre, sous l'arbre, et pris de nouveau une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de tousser. Ok, d'accord, dès que je rentre je prends du Toplexil au moins c'est fini. Mon portable sonna une deuxième fois. Levi revenait à la charge, mieux vaut que je réponde maintenant, je me ferais moins tuer en rentrant. J'appuyais ce le téléphone vert, et la voix du petit homme rententit à travers le téléphone.

-Gamin rentre tout de suite. Sa voix était glaciale.

-Désolé Levi, mais je dois faire quelque chose avant, je rentre tout de suite après promis.

Je sentais une aura noire provenir du téléphone. Ok, j'ai mis Levi en colère. Chose à ne sourtout pas faire si on tient à la vie dans ce monde. Il faut que je trouve une exscuse et vite.

-Je veux d-

-Rentre ! Sa voix se fit plus forte.

-Calme toi j'ai compris je re-

Je fus coupé par un mouchoir qui se poser sur ma bouche et mon nez. Quelqu'un vint me coller contre son torse en recouvrant ma poitrine de son bras. Merde ! Ce mouchoir pu le chlorophorme ! On essaye de me faire perdre connaissance ! Je retournais ma tête en direction de mon agresseur. Ce dernier était plus grand que moi.

-Gamin ! Répond !

Je me sentais sombrer dans l'inconciense peu à peu. Ce type murmurais des « c'est bien petit, continue comme ça ». Je lâchais mon téléphone par manque de force. Ma vision se fit trouble. Un autre homme vint et prit mon téléphone. J'entendais toujours la voix de Levi m'appeler, m'ordonnant de lui répondre.

-Levi Rivaille je présume ? Commença le nouvel arrivant.

La voix qui rententissait à l'autre bout du télphone s'était stoppé. Mes paupières commence à se faire lourdes.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Mon nom importe peu. Je vous emprunte Eren pour une durée indéterminée. Si vous tenez tant à ce petit, venez le chercher.

La voix de l'inconnu était calme. Pendant que je sombrais dans l'inconcience, j'entendis la dernière parole de Levi. Celle-ci me rassura autant qu'elle m'alarma.

-Avec plaisir. Je dois dégommer ce petit quand je le reverrais. Mais si vous touchez ne ceresse qu'à un seul cheveux de sa tête. Je vous tuerais. Parole d'ancien soldat...

L'inconnu ricana, et mes paupières se fermèrent toutes les deux. Le noir envahis mon espace, aucune lumières, aucuns sons, plus rien. Juste moi, mes pensées, mes sentiments et ma faiblesse...

* * *

**Voilà, je m'exscuse encore pour le retard. Je ne sais pas quand je vais denouvaut pouvoir publier, tout dépendra de ma correctrice les loulous ^^**

**Comme sur mon autre fiction, je vais mettre le défi ici aussi. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fais un défi avec une amie, comme il y a eu un grand beug, je n'ai pas pu le faire, donc ce dernier à été reporté.**

**Ce défi consiste à vous permettre de me poser une question à laquelle je répondrais avec le plus de sincérité possible ;) (M Ac, tu peux en reposer une si tu as envie ;))**

**Aller, une petite rewiew ? :3**


	6. Chapter 5 : Drugs, memories and rescues

**Note de l'auteur(e) :** Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis pour ceux ou celles qui on déjà lu cette note précédemment. Je tiens à remercier en grandes pompes **LoloSawyer, qui a bien voulut me corriger ce chapitre qui devait être bourré de faute ! Merci encore !**

J'aimerais rajouté que ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas mon meilleur. J'en suis même très déçu. J'ai essayé de le remanier beaucoup de fois, mais j'en suis arriver au résultat qui va suivre. Et je pense aussi que c'est au prochain chapitre que les choses s'accélèrent vraiment.

**RaR :**

**M Ac :**Je vais voir, je en sais jamais ce qui va lui arriver en avance. Je suis comme vous, je me demande ce qui va suivre en faite ^^ La suite est ce que j'aimerais voir dans l'histoire ^^ Mais je pense que je vais aps trop le faire souffrir dans cette fiction, enfin je vais voir x)

Merci pour le compliment, sa me fait plaisir :)

Ah non ! Dis le ! Je te dirais si c'est bon au pas :D

Le défis : Je me suis senti soulagée. J'avais un trop plein d'idées en moi, donc quand j'ai écris sa ma en quelque sorte soulagée. Mais sur le premier O.S que j'ai écris, je n'ai eu qu'une seule et unique rewiew :'(

**Marie : **Je repense à quand je suis venu te voir et que tu m'as dis "Ben tu vois ce que sa fait quand on attend la suite de tes fictions !" Ben je me suis speeder pour la finir, en espérant qu'elle te plaise cette suite :) et merci pour le compliment ma poule ^^

**LoloSawyer :**Bonsoir à toi aussi :) - C'est le soir en ce moment pour moi :)

Oh merci, donc sa veut dire que tu aimes ce que j'écris :) C'est pas grave, tout le monde est fainéant au fond de sa personne, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois enfin décidée xD

Ah, merci, tu n'es pas la seule dans mon entourage à me le dire, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit mieux que l'autre :)

Alors j'ai un défis de réussi, mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le garder comme ça mon petit Eren, mais je vais tout faire pour :3 Ben à la base, Levi devait être un "psychopathe assassin" comme tu dis. Mais je me suis dis "Comment un mec putain de crain pourrait avoir des sentiments pour un gosse de 16 ans ?" alors je l'ai moins fais psychopathe assassin. ^^

Oui, après tout Eren est "Une partie de sa vie dont il est fier". Mais je peux te dire sans mal que Levi ressent un sentiment étrange pour Eren. Moi même je ne peux te dire ce que c'est, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'au prochain chapitre leur relation évolue :)

Ben si tu as bien lu, normal qu'il s'en souci. Les Shifter sont de retour est leurs cible c'est Eren ! Comment Levi pourrait ne pas s'inquiéter de savoir qu'Eren va le quitter ! Oui, j'ai voulu quand même faire en sorte que même si ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté et tout le bordel, qu'ils se comporte comme une vrai famille à son égard. Peut-être pas dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir pourquoi, mais dans le prochain je te jure qu'il va se passer quelque chose, voir plusieurs choses qui feront avancer l'histoire ^^

Merci, merci, et encore merci. sa veut dire que depuis le début je m'améliore :)

Je te le présente mon prochain chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Reb****:** Merci, et même si sa ne serait pas cool tu trouverais ça cool, car la mafia et toi c'est une grande histoire d'amour xD

Voilà la suite :)

**KanaYu : **Y'a tout le monde qui part en vacance en Août, c'est normal ça ? x)

Sa va alors :) Ben voilà la suite et merci pour le compliment :)

**Nido :** Merci, ton compliment me va droit au coeur. Je ferais tout pour te satisfaire encore :D Voilà la suite :)

**Encore un grand merci à toi LoloSawyer ! **

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Drug, Memories and Rescue**

Quand j'ouvrais enfin les yeux, la lumière m'aveugla. Ma tête tournait. Putain ! J'ai pas assuré sur ce coup là ! Ma vue semblait s'habitué à la lumière de la pièce. J'étais assis. La chaise où mes fesses étaient posées était en bois, je le sentais, ce n'est pas très confortable quand même. Mes bras étaient attachés aux accoudoirs par des sangles en cuir, ce qui me brûler un peu la peau puisque je n'arrêtais pas de bouger mes membres. Mes jambes quand à elle étaient attacher par des cordes. Les manches de mon tee-shirt étaient relevées, exposant ma peau à l'air froid de la pièce.

En parlant d'elle, j'étais enfermé dans un petit espace. Devant moi plusieurs écrans, à leurs droites ainsi qu'à leurs gauches des portes. La peinture mural était grise claire. Ok, ok, calme-toi Eren. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent, donc tu n'as pas encore à paniquer. Dès qu'ils arrivent tu leur demande et puis voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre. Ces derniers se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à que la porte de droite s'ouvre sur un homme de grande taille. Il a des cheveux et des yeux de couleur marron. Il a la peau mate et un grand sourire. Il porte un tee-shirt vert, un pantalon et de grosses chaussures noires ainsi qu'un long manteau de la même couleur.

Cette homme m'inspirais confiance. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne me veut pas de mal. Mais qu'est ce qu'il tient dans sa main ? Une seringue et un flacon... Putain il veut me droguer ! C'est pour ça que mes bras sont attachés et que mes manches sont retroussées. Je commençais à m'agiter sur la chaise, ce qui fit naître sur les lèvres de mon agresseur un sourire d'amusement. C'est un sadique lui aussi ? Pourquoi dans ce monde là, tout le monde et sadique à un point pas possible ? Je soupirais intérieurement. Je sentais ma gorge devenir sèche et mon ventre devenait barbouillé. J'ai la gerbe.

L'homme vint devant moi, et posa une de ses mains sur mon front. Le contact de sa peau froide contre ma peau chaude me fit du bien, tellement que je fermais les yeux. Quand il enleva sa main il s'accroupit en face de moi. Ses yeux marrons semblaient un peu inquiet. Bon, je suis malade mais ça va passé. J'ai juste besoin de médocs c'est tout. Il passa sur ma joue quelques doigts, avant de venir ouvrir ma bouche de force. Il se pencha et en regarda l'intérieur. L'homme soupira devant moi. Quand il se relevait il me regardait. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que ce lourd silence fut brisé.

-Tu as faim ? Il est midi quand même.

La situation est incompréhensible. Dans les films, quand on enlève quelqu'un, son agresseur le viol, le torture, le tue enfin bref, et le mien me demande si j'ai faim. Tout ce qui a de plus normal non ? Mon ventre donna la réponse à ma place. Un peu gêné de la situation, un léger « oui » sorti de mes lèvres. L'homme sourit de nouveau et partit. Quand il revint, il tenait un plateau avec de l'eau et un sandwich. J'avais faim, c'est pas un sandwich qui va me rassasier, mais en attendant ça fera l'affaire. Je vis sur le plateau que le flacon et la seringue était toujours présente. Je déglutis difficilement.

Et si il me drogue et me viol après ? Ça arrive souvent dans les séries américaines. L'homme s'accroupit une seconde fois et me tendait le sandwich. J'ouvrais ma bouche par pure réflexes et croqua dans le sandwich que je m'astiquai et avala par la suite. Il était au poulet, c'est un club poulet, avec salade, tomate, fromage, poulet et sauce mayonnaise. Tout au long du repas ce manège continua. Je faisais un signe de la tête quand je voulais boire, laissant ce liquide claire me déshydraté dans ce moment plus que bizarre. Quand mon repas fut fini, je trouvais enfin la force qui me poussa à parler.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme laissa le plateau à terre et se releva. Son air avait changé. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était sévère, mais il n'était pas joyeux quand même. On va dire qu'il était assuré, comme sûr que j'allais poser cette question. Je commençais quand même un peu à paniquer. Mon instinct me dis que cette homme ne me veut pas de mal, mais vouloir m'enlever quand même et lancer un défi à Levi n'est pas quelque chose que n'importe qui ferait. Après tout, la vie est quelque chose de précieux alors pourquoi vouloir la gâcher en mettant en colère le plus fort des tueurs à gages ? Non vraiment, je vois pas qui ferais ça. A part un suicidaire heureux comme moi, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Il me sourit. Sache juste que je ne te veux pas de mal.

Je sentais de l'agacement remonter en moi. Ce type se fout un peu de ma gueule quand même. Il essaye de se la jouer classe mais ça ne lui va pas du tout. Il devrait arrêter.

-Humpf... Laissez moi rire je vous pris. Vous avez une longueur d'avance sur moi, vous connaissez très bien mon nom. Ne soyez pas injuste et dites le moi.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de revenir sur son expression de départ et de sourire.

-Sans oublier que vous dites ne me vouloir aucun mal, mais la seringue et la drogue sur votre plateau ne sont pas la pour décorer. Je le sais très bien.

L'homme rigola. Son rire semblait sincère, sans aucune arrières pensées. Ce qui m'étonnais puisque cet homme était sur le point de me drogué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais j'ai cette impression que ça vaut bien un enlèvement. J'espère juste ne pas être trop consentant. Sinon je vais me faire bousiller par Levi une fois que je serais rentré au manoir... L'homme se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur mes cheveux qu'il ébouriffa. Quand il finit son geste, il prit le flacon et la seringue. Toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as raison Eren. Je ne te veux aucun mal, mais c'est pour cela que je vais t'en faire. Je sais qui tu es, et c'est justement pour ça que tu es ici. Je dois t'aider à te rappeler de qui tu es vraiment. C'est pour ça que je dois te faire endurer ça.

Il inséra l'aiguille de la seringue dans le flacon. Le liquide blanchâtre de ce dernier, s'insinua lentement dans la seringue. Cette lenteur me torturait mentalement. J'appréhendais beaucoup le moment où cette aiguille permettra que le liquide parcours mon corps. L'homme ressortit l'aiguille et s'approcha de moi. Il saisit mon bras et approcha l'aiguille près de ma fosse cubital pour l'enfoncer. Je sentais le liquide se répandre dans mon bras, ce qui me fit un frisson. C'était froid, mais pas si désagréable que ça. La sensation me faisait du bien. Je fermais les yeux, soufflant un bon coup.

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire ça. Qui vous dit que je voudrais savoir qui je suis vraiment ?

Je rouvrais mes yeux. L'homme sourit, enfonçant toujours plus de son pouce, la tirette de la seringue pour que le liquide continue de couler. Je le sentais remonter dans mon bras, traversant les différentes parties de mon corps, qui semblait apprécier ce dernier. L'homme rit doucement. Ses doigts faisaient pression sur mon coude.

-Toi. Si tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que les Smith te cachent, tu n'aurais pas suivi Ymir.

Ymir ? Ça serait elle qui aurait organisé ça ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle m'a dit que je la reverrais une fois que j'aurais déterré cette foutu boîte. Mais si elle m'aurait mentit ? Non, elle n'en ait pas capable. Après tout, elle ne m'aurait pas que plaqué contre un mur si elle voulait me faire du mal. Surtout que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de me défendre. De plus pourquoi m'aurait-elle fait attendre pour m'enlever ? Non, je ne peux pas croire que sa soit elle, quoique... L'homme reprit la parole, voyant mes sourcils se fronçaient.

-Je te rassure, elle n'est en rien responsable de ce qui t'arrive.

Un souffle de soulagement sortit de mes lèvres. Le liquide continuer sa course, remontant toujours plus haut dans mon corps. Ayant mit tout le liquide en moi, l'homme en retira l'aiguille. Il s'écarta et s'excusa d'avance, me promettant de répondre à mes questions si j'en avais après. Le liquide traversa mon cou et arriva à ma tête. Je sentais une douleur me traverser. Me faisant me cambrer en arrière et fermais les yeux. Un flash surgit dans ma tête.

-Eren, où nous enterrerons cette boite?

Je me penchais en avant. La douleur traverser tout mon corps. Certaines douleurs étaient plus forte que d'autres. Notamment celles dans ma tête. Cette dernière ne me laisser pas le temps de bien réfléchir. Je sentais mes membres frétillaient. Ça faisait mal, mais je refusais de laisser trahir cette douleur par un gémissement de ma voix. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que ça faisait mal à ce point.

Un enfant aux cheveux ébènes se retourna.

-Pourquoi pas à notre endroit préféré ?

La petite fille brune derrière moi sourit. Un enfant blond sourit à son tour et prit la parole.

-Ouais, allons au jardin, ce lieu s'appellera dorénavant : « Le lieu de nos souvenirs ».

Un cri sorti de ma bouche. Me faisant changer de position de nouveau. C'est atroce ! Laissez-moi tranquille. On dirait que ce liquide agit sur ma mémoire. Il la réveille. Ça fait mal, mais ça aide. Je n'ai pas pu retenir ce cri de douleur. La douleur était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais pas la contenir, mais je devais la ressentir, elle me faisait du bien.

-Tu as tout compris Reiner... Mieux vaut l'enterrer sous l'arbre. Elle sera facile à retrouver au moins.

-Comme tu veux Eren.

Ma respiration se fit haletante. Mais plus rien ne venait. J'ouvrais les yeux, me repositionnant bien dans mon fauteuil. Cette sensation est horrible. On dirait que quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans ma tête. Je sentais des larmes naîtrent aux coins de mes yeux, elles étaient la preuve de la douleur que je ressentais. Mais aucunes d'elles ne coula. L'homme en face de moi m'applaudit. Je le regardais avec fureur. L'enflure ! C'est vraiment qu'une enflure ce type ! Il était adossé contre les écrans derrière lui.

-On dit toujours que la première fois est la plus douloureuse. Très souvent les gens en meurt. On dit que la deuxième fois et douce et que la troisième fois et addictive.

L'inconnu devant moi souri d'un air peu rassurant. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois, reprenant la seringue et le flacon à moitié vide dans ses mains. Il replongea dans le flacon l'aiguille et la ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vidant le flacon du liquide blanchâtre qui me fait tant de mal. J'étais essoufflé, je ne me remettais pas encore du choc que ce produit m'avait fait. Mais si j'ai bien compris, il agit comme un accélérateur. Il oblige ma mémoire à se réveiller et donc me force à me souvenir. Il me regarda.

-On recommence ?

J'hésitais. Ça pourrait m'aider à me souvenir et peut-être à répondre à certaine de mes questions, mais si ça fait aussi mal que ça, est ce que je vais pouvoir y survivre ? Je peux essayé de pousser mon corps à ses limites mais je ne sais pas si ça va être une bonne chose. Quoique ce type vient de dire que la deuxième fois est plus douce. Peut-être que la première fois c'est comme le baptême du feu. On souffre, pour que la suite paraisse plus douce. J'acquiesçais, laissant mes cordes vocale sortir un « oui » empli de détermination de ma bouche.

Qu'importe ce que je dois traverser. Qu'importe la douleur que je dois endurer. Q'importe les obstacles que je rencontrerais, je les surmonterais. Je surmonterais tout ça ! C'est une chance qui ne se reproduira pas deux fois ! J'ai enfin la chance d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ce passé tabou que personne ne veut me révéler, je ne vais pas me défiler maintenant ! Il replanta la seringue dans mon corps. Cette fois ci, le liquide fit effet directement. Je ne sentais plus rien, mais une légère pression dans ma tête m'obligeais à la courber en arrière. Le flash refit son apparition et je fermais les yeux pour la seconde fois.

-Voilà ici c'est parfait !

Trois enfants essoufflés laissèrent tomber à côté d'eux des pelles en plastiques. Ils étaient essoufflés et exténués. Ils tombèrent sur leurs fesses. Ils étaient sales, leurs habits, leurs corps étaient souillés par la terre qui s'était invité sur ces derniers.

-Nous la déterrerons dans dix-quinze ans.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils se relevèrent et partir tous. Laissant leurs souvenirs enterrés derrière eux. Une sensation étrange se fit ressentir au niveau de la poitrine du garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Ce dernier se rappelle que sa mère apporter une certaine attention à la propreté des affaires, il espérer fortement que cette dernière ne leur en voudrait pas trop...

Je rouvrais les yeux, moins haletant que la première fois. Bon, ce souvenir à été plus court que les autres, mais je sais où se trouve enterrer la boîte maintenant. Je voudrais continuais pour me souvenir d'un maximum de choses. Je redressais ma tête, regardant l'homme en face de moi. Je le vis sourire et plonger dans une de ses poches une main, ressortant un autre flacon qui contenait toujours ce maudit liquide qui me faisait avoir mal, mais qui me faisait tant de bien en même temps. Si il me met des grandes doses pour me faire revenir des souvenirs, des petites doses doivent juste détendre... Il recommença son manège et le pli de mon coude rencontra une troisième fois l'aiguille de l'homme. Mes paupières se fermèrent mécaniquement.

-Ah les enfants vous avez vus dans quelle état vous êtes ?!

Une femme aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux marrons disputer les enfants. Ces derniers aborder sur leurs visages une moue boudeuse, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi ils se faisaient engueuler.

- Vous auriez au moins pu faire attention !  
Un homme portant des lunettes de vue fit son apparition et calma la femme, retenant de peu un rire sincère. La femme soupira d'exaspération avant de demander aux enfants d'enlever leurs vêtements pour qu'elle les mettent à laver. Ce qu'ils firent. On voyait dans la pièce deux garçons en boxer et une fille en culotte. La femme prit les vêtements et partit. Un grand homme blond rentra dans la pièce et salua la femme qui partait.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau la lumière de la pièce. Je sentais mon corps venir à ses limites. Les doses que l'homme me donne sont trop forte. Je pourrais en supporter qu'une autre. Mais ce qu'il me donne me fait du bien. Il m'embrouille le cerveaux et me force à ne plus penser à rien, ça détend. La troisième fois est addictif hein ? Je suis bien d'accord. Mon corps ne cesse de redemander cette drogue blanchâtre qui me fait tant de bien. L'homme enfonça dans mon bras une nouvelle fois l'aiguille sans me demander mon accord. Mes yeux se fermèrent une fois de plus automatiquement.  
L'homme qui rentra est un homme aux cheveux blond avec une carrure imposante. Il a une moustache et ses yeux sont de couleur bleu.

-Grisha, on a un problème.

Le dénommé Grisha se retourna vers l'homme blond en face de lui.

-Que se passe t-il Hanneth ?

Les deux individus continuèrent de parler pendant quelques temps avant de prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur et de prendre le bras de l'enfant aussi blond que lui. Les enfants se dirent au revoir et le jeune Eren se retrouva seul face à Grisha. L'enfant apporta ses deux main à sa nuque, et se balança sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait toujours cette moue boudeuse ancrée sur son visage. L'homme aux cheveux ébènes soupira d'exaspération.

-Vous êtes allés enterrer le coffre ?

Eren arrêta tout mouvement et offre le plus beau de ses sourires à l'homme en face de lui.

-Oui papa !

Il courra vers son père, qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils rigolèrent ensemble puis sortir à leur tour de la pièce qui se retrouvée vide à présent.

Je les rouvris une dernière fois, haletant. Je n'en pouvais plus. Quatre doses comme celle-ci m'épuise littéralement. Grisha hein ? Je pense avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Faudrait que j'essaye de m'en souvenir... Et si je refaisais une piqûre... Juste comme ça... Histoire d'en savoir plus... J'allais ouvrir ma bouche quand l'homme en face de moi fronça les sourcils.

-Même pas en rêve Eren. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu risques de ne pas survivre à la prochaine dose.

Je soupirais d'énervement, enfin, j'expulsé l'air qui me rester. L'homme sourit et aller partir.

-Vous m'avez promis de répondre à mes questions une fois fini, je vous rappelle.

L'homme croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine et se retourna, attendant ce que j'allais lui demander. Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce, je me sens à l'étroit. En plus j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

-Vous pouvez m'emmener aux chiottes ?

L'homme me regarda surpris avant de rigoler. Il s'avança près de moi et détacha mes membres. Je me lever, mais quand je voulu faire un pas, mon corps se laissa emporter vers l'avant, voulant me faire tomber. Je m'accrochais par réflexes de survi, au cou de l'homme qui me retint de justesse. Mes membres étaient endolories. Je ne pouvais pas marcher, je ne les sentais plus. Ma respiration se refit saccader. Putain ! Ce doux poison est plein de contraintes merde ! L'homme passa une main sur mes cuisses et les plia, me surélevant pour me porter à son dos.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce comme ça. Il du comprendre qu'il a trop abusé avec les doses car je me retrouvais dans un piteux état. Je ne connais toujours pas son nom, mais c'est pas grave, je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Je vis que nous étions dans un hangar, nous étions à l'étages, vus que nous étions sur la seule passerelle surélever. Je pense que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, était le poste de surveillance. Mes yeux étaient à demi clos. Je pus voir que mes bras comportait plusieurs marques rouges, sûrement dû aux frottements incessants du cuir contre ma peau.

Ce hangar était remplit de cartons, de sachets de polystyrène et de grandes caisses en fer, sûrement celle pour les bateaux cargos. Nous passâmes une porte et entrâmes enfin dans les toilettes. Il me déposa sur ces derniers et referma la porte. Je baissais mon pantalon et m'assit, n'ayant pas encore la force de rester debout sur mes jambes. Pendant que je soulageais ma vessie, je pensais à plusieurs choses. Ces souvenirs n'ont répondu qu'à deux de mes questions aux finales : Où est enterrés la boîte et quel est le lieu de nos souvenirs. Mais apparemment ce dénommé Reiner et aussi un ami d'enfance. Donc ça va.

Par contre Hanneth semblait connaître mon père, donc il devait faire parti de mes proches. Et ce nom, Grisha, celui qui appartient à mon père, je sais que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler et c'est chiant. Quand mon affaire fut fini, je m'essuyais, me rhabilla, et réussis à me lever. Je tirais la chasse, passa mes mains sous l'eau et sortis de la pièce. J'avais toujours les yeux à demi clos. J'avais sommeil. C'est pire que quand je fume des joins sérieux. Aux moins ces derniers me détende réellement au lieu de me marteler le crâne.

Je vis l'inconnu devant moi. Ce dernier semblait m'attendre. Il me sourit et me demanda de le suivre, ce que je fis. Nous descendîmes pour rejoindre le niveau inférieur. Je vis d'autres personnes qui me saluèrent. C'est gens ont l'air plutôt sympa en fait. Ils jouaient aux cartes sur une table de jardin. Le truc typique que les méchants font dans les films. A croire que la vie est un peu pareille en fait. Nous nous retrouvions devant une porte, que l'homme poussa. Je sentais l'air frais venir frotter mon visage. Ça fait du bien. Je sortais et remis mes manches en place. Je tendais les bras sur le côté, comme le Jésus rédempteur.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre nom ?

L'homme me regarda. Il soupira.

-Peut-être sur mon lit de mort. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je fis la moue. Il est vraiment incompréhensible ce type. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi il dit ça, c'est pas comme si il allait mourir ! Nous rentrâmes après quelques minutes dans le bâtiment et j'allais m'allonger sur des sacs de polystyrènes, enfin plutôt, j'allais me jetais sur des sacs de polystyrènes, me retrouvant le visage enfoncer dans ces derniers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé après ça, peut-être quelques minutes ou quelques heures, mais des bruits se firent entendre, et une grande explosion retentit, défonçant la grande porte du hangar.

Je retournais et me redressais sur mes coudes. Je vis de la fumée là où l'explosion eu lieu. Des coups de feus se firent entendre. Tous les hommes sortirent leurs revolvers et essayèrent de se planquer pour essayer de mieux viser. Une bataille venait de commencer. L'inconnu vint vers moi, me prit le bras et m'emmena aux escaliers que nous mentions. Nous rentrâmes une nouvelle fois dans la pièce où je fus emprisonné, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il me demanda de m'asseoir et de l'attendre ici. J'acquiesçais et m'assis par terre quand l'homme sortit de la pièce de surveillance.

Je tournais la tête vers les écrans, ne voyant presque rien je décidais de ressortir de la pièce. Je me mettais juste devant la porte pour regarder ce qui se passer à l'extérieur. Je vis d'en haut, Levi essayant de tiré de derrière un carton, Petra avancer vers l'un des deux hommes qui étaient cachés derrière la porte, Gunther et Erd essayant de visé l'inconnu qui m'a aidé à retrouver mes souvenirs. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne veux qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blesser, mais je savais bien que les personnes qui m'ont enlevés allaient mourir. Et ces personnes semblaient l'avoir totalement accepter vue la réaction de l'homme tout à l'heure.

Les coups fusaient, les cris de douleur également. Malgré ce que je croyais, mes agresseurs arrivaient à tenir, ils baisaient beaucoup plus de Smith que je ne l'aurais cru. Levi réussi à tuer un des deux hommes que Petra visé et alla vers l'inconnu. Il lui tiré dessus et réussi à le touché dans le bras. Ce dernier tira aussi, obligeant ses assaillants à se replier derrière un carton, lui permettant de monter sur la passerelle qui nous séparés. Ce dernier me vit et écarquilla les yeux, avant qu'une balle vienne effleurer sa jambe. Il se retourna, tira une balle et changea de chargeur aussi vite qu'un guépard pouvait courir.

Il réitéra ses précédents gestes, essayant de tuer Levi et les autres. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne savais pas qui aider. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis en quelque sorte attacher à mes kidnappeurs. Un « on les a eu » retentit à mes côtés. En effet quand je tournais la tête sur la gauche, je vis à travers la barrière de la passerelle, les cadavres des hommes qui jouaient aux cartes qui gisaient par terre. Leurs sang semblaient continué à couler puisque les flaques qui se trouvaient à côtés d'eux ne cessaient de grandir. Je vis tous les hommes courir en direction d'ici. L'inconnu recula, j'ouvrais la porte, rentrant dans la pièce et la referma quand l'inconnu y fut rentrer aussi.

Les coups de feus continuer à fuser. Nous étions prit au piège. Enfin, lui était pris au piège, puisque ce sont quand même mes alliés qui sont en train de tirer. Pour ne se prendre aucune balle, nous nous étions rangés sur le côtés, et l'homme qui me tournait le dos les attendaient de pieds fermes. Je respecte cette attitude. Malgré qu'il sache que c'est fini pour lui, il se bat jusqu'au bout, sans avoir peur et sans une once de regret.

-Pourquoi avoir refermer la porte ? Tu risques de prendre cher.

Je souris.

-Juste une envie. Pourquoi m'avoir enlever et m'aider à retrouver la mémoire?

-Juste une envie.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble une dernière fois avant que la porte aille de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les Smith étaient entrés. Je vis Levi dans toute sa splendeur. Il commença à tiré mais l'homme se défendait. Il en esquiva une qui failli me transpercer si je ne m'avais pas déplacer, c'est dangereux. L'inconnu s'approcha de moi et me fit m'allonger. Il plaça son bras droit sur ma tête et recouvra de sa main libre mon oreille. Il rapprocha ma tête de son aisselle. Je n'entendais presque rien. Peut-être voulait-il me protéger. Je voyais quand même, avec beaucoup de mal car le poids de l'homme sur ma tête m'obligé à la garder un minimum baissé, la scène.

Je vis une dernière balle traverse la trachée de l'homme et le sang giclé, allant sur mon visage. Il lâcha son revolver et sa prise sur moi se desserra. Il emmena ses mains à son cou. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. J'avais écarquillé les yeux et m'était approché de lui. Il tendit une main vers moi qui ne m'atteignait pas, il me sourit une dernière fois, et dans un dernier souffle que seul moi pouvait entendre, me souffla son nom. La main qui était tendue vers moi tomba au sol, la tête de cette homme se posa elle aussi le sol. Je vis à la place de sa pomme d'Adam un trou. Ça doit être l'endroit où il a du être touché.

J'écarquillais les yeux, je sentais son liquide rougeâtre coulé sur mon visage. J'apportais une de mes mains vers son trou. Je la vis changer de forme, je vis mon bras devenir celui d'un enfant. Une sensation d'horreur et de peur m'envahit, comme si j'avais déjà vécu cette scène auparavant. Je commençais un peu à paniquer, mais une main vint se poser sur mes cheveux. Je tournais la tête en sa direction. C'était Levi. Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je me jetais dans ses bras, comme si c'était normal. Il resserra sa prise sur moi.

-Levi...

-Tout est fini maintenant Eren.

Oui, il a raison. Tout est fini. Cette chance qui m'a été offerte de pouvoir me souvenir n'est plus. Je serrais sa chemise, quand ce dernier se leva, m'obligeant à faire de même. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce commencèrent à sortir. Je regardais une fois de plus le cadavre de l'homme qui m'avait soupirait son nom dans ses derniers instants.

-Tu viens gamin.

Je repris mes pensées. Et tournais ma tête en direction de Levi.

-Je voudrais rester un peu seul s'il te plaît, commençais-je à dire avec une voix faible, j'arrive tout de suite.

Levi acquiesça et sortit de la pièce avant moi. Je m'approchais du cadavre de l'homme, me mit à genoux à ses côté et commença à mettre mes mains dans ses poches. J'en sortis trois flacons et la seringues qu'il avait utilisé pour me droguer. J'avais besoin de ce liquide blanchâtre maintenant. Je le savais. Je vis que sur les flacons, il y avait de marqué « Godevil ». Littéralement ça voudrait dire « dieumal ». Je soupirais. Je les rangeais dans mes poches à moi, et ferma les yeux du cadavre à mes côtés.

Je me relevais et sortis enfin de cette pièce. Je rejoignais Levi qui m'attendait à l'entrée du hangar que les Smith avaient fait exploser. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me tendit un mouchoir que je pris pour m'essuyais le visage. Une fois la tâche de fini, nous commençâmes à aller vers la voiture. Quand nous fûmes devant elle, j'ouvrais la portière, me tourna une dernière fois vers le bâtiment et souffla dans le vent avant d'y m'engouffrer:

-Bonne nuit Bean. Et merci pour tout...

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre. Je le trouve relativement court, et je n'en suis pas fière non plus. Alors vos impressions sur ce dernier me ferait très plaisir.

Je tiens aussi à signaler que comme la rentrée approche à grands pas, je ne sais pas quand les chapitres pourront être publiés, sachant que déjà je n'arrive pas à les publiés chaque semaines comme je le voulais. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes et de temps :)

**Je sais que je n'arrête pas de me répéter, mais encore merci beaucoup pour ta correction LoloSawyer T^T !**

Et pour finir, une amie m'a demander de me présenter comme dans les Boy's Love IDP donc je vais le faire :

_**Profil :**_

_**Lowelie**_

**Date de naissance :**

22 Janvier

**Groupe sanguin :**

Je sais pas, faudrait que je pense à demander à ma mère à l'occasion.

**Lieu de résidence** :

Quelque part en France

**Aime** :

Dormir jusqu'à 16h00 de l'après midi

**Déteste :**

Dormir jusqu'à 6h30 du matin pour aller au lycée

**Actuellement :**

J'ai appris par un de mes potes qu'une tortue pouvais faire pipi par la bouche et respirer par les fesses. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre et je ne sais toujours pas...


	7. Chapter 6 : Lettre d'adieu

**Note de l'auteure :**Nouveau tournant dans la relation Ereri ! Et aussi nouvelle découverte pour Eren !

**Et aussi un grand merci à LoloSawyer pour sa correction :)**

**Réponses aux rewiews ! :**

**LoloSawyer : **Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je te répond vue que c'est toi qui à corriger ce chapitre et que tu as -s'en doute- toutes les réponses à tes questions xD

Merci sinon, sa fait plaisir pour tout les compliments :)

Ps : Ouais, mais sur e coup, crois moi que tu serais rester con x)

**M Ac : **Héhé, je prévois d'autres projet pour ce pauvre Eren :3

Defi (si tu en as d'autre, pose les moi, j'y répondrais du temps que sa dépasse pas mes limites :)) : Ouep, mais mon prénom ne s'écrit pas comme ça ;D !

**Reb :**Konbawa ! Merci ma poule, et oui, c'est grave mieux quand y'a de l'action x) ! Merci pour les compliments et voilà la suite :)

**Marie**** : **Je ne l'ai pas pris mal, au contraire, quand je l'ai publier j'y ai repensé, et ça ma fait exploser de rire x) ! Merci pour les compliments :)

**Nido**** :** Je sais pas, il ne me plait pas tro . J'arrête pas de me dire que si j'aurais continué à le remodeler, il serait ieux .

Merci pour les compiments et les encoragements, et voilà la suite :)

**/!\ Encore merci à LoloSawyer ! /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Lettre d'adieu**

La voiture roulait. Personne ne parlait. J'avais ma tête posée sur le genoux de Petra, un mouchoir humide qui recouvrait mon front ainsi que mes yeux. Quand la voiture avait démarrée, j'avais fait un petit malaise. Sûrement un des effets secondaires de la drogue dont mon corps ne cesse de redemander. J'entendais les petits chocs des flacons dans ma poche. Auruo alluma la radio, en ayant marre de ce silence pesant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et eux non plus. J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais froid, et ma respiration se faisait bruyante. Bean avait raison, je n'allais pas bien, et je sentais la fièvre augmentée à chaque seconde.

Petra posa une main sur mon torse, la laissant monter et descendre à chacune de mes grandes respirations. Elle me caressait les cheveux, qui était humide de sueur, preuve de son inquiétude à mon égard. Je me sentais sombrer dans l'inconscience, et je ne résista pas quand mon monde devint noir. Une impression de mal être m'envahit. J'étais debout dans un espace remplit de noir. Au fur et à mesure que je marchais, je vis des rectangles lumineux apparaître. Ils relataient mes souvenirs. J'en vis certains avec Levi, d'autre avec Erwin et Hanji, sans oublier ceux du lycée avec mes amis.

Je continuais à marcher, m'enfonçant encore plus dans mon subconscient. Mais il fût un moment où je ne pouvais plus avancer. Une porte rouge aux reflets dorées se tenait devant moi. Un grand cadenas, gris dont les chaînes étaient incrustés dans le mur, la recouvrait dans son entière totalité. Je sentais centre mon torse un métal froid. Je touchais. C'était la clef qu'Ymir m'avait donner. Celle que j'avais offert à mon père. Je la pris, l'enleva de mon cou, et la mit dans le cadenas. Je la tournais, et fis tomber le cadenas au sol. Je la remis à sa place. Content de moi, je mis ma main sur la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir.

J'y arrivais, mais derrière une autre porte se tenait là. Celle-ci était plus grande. Un rayon lumineux envahit la pièce, et la couleur noir du lieu disparu, laissant place à un espace totalement différent.

Je sentais sous mes pieds nus, de l'herbe fraîche. Quelques arbres venaient s'ajouter au paysage, et le ciel était d'un bleu azur magnifique. Devant moi la porte, s'étant rétrécit, devint marron. Celle-ci ne contenait aucune poignée. Juste des feintes qui ressembler à un dessin. Un grand carrée, une sorte de blason, et deux ailes, une au dessus de l'autre. Le nom «_ Shifter_ » était écrit au dessus.

Cela m'intriguait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir, la poussant avec ma faible force mais rien n'y fait. Il fallait que je trouve la clef. J'humais l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et commença à faire le tour de la porte. Elle n'était nulle part. Je m'aventurais dans ce qui semblait être une petite forêt, mais rien. J'avais beau regardé autour de moi, il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Aucun animal, aucune personne, aucun bruit. Juste le soleil, le ciel, la terre, et moi. Je continuais à marcher. Mon instinct me disait de continuer, ce que je fis.

Au loin, je vis une maison. Je lâchais la veste qui recouvrait mes épaules, et courra vers cette maison qui n'était autre qu'un manoir. Je tombais quelque fois en cours de route, car je n'avais pas beaucoup de force, et échapper de peu à la gamelle, mais je réussis à atteindre la porte, essouffler, et ne tenant debout que grâce à elle. Ce manoir, je l'ai déjà vu dans mes rêves et il m'arrivait de le dessiner avant. Sur la porte, il y avait ce logo, que je devais remplir pour ouvrir la porte. Je rentrais dans le manoir. De grands escaliers amenaient à l'étage. Le sol était carrelait en blanc.

Je parcourais le grand hall, mais au fur et à mesure de mes pas, je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait aucune couleur. Je vis des personnes, mais elles ne bougeaient pas. On aurait dit des statues. Enfin, ce sont des statuts. Je parcourais le manoir, et alla finalement à l'étage, où seul un couloir n'était pas barré. Je me trouvais devant une porte, et part pure réflexe, je toquais. Mais rien, aucune réponse. J'attendais devant, pétrifié. Pas de peur, juste que je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'entrais donc dans la pièce et alla au milieu. Je voyais un homme assis. Il me regardais et souriait.

Je me stoppais net devant lui, les yeux grands écarquillés. Mais c-c'est , c-c'est... !

-Papa !

L'homme ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir tendrement, me souriant de la même façon. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Quand ce geste fut accompli, j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse et pleura. Cette odeur, je m'en rappelle. Oui c'est bien lui. C'est mon père. Celui que j'ai oublié, et dont les souvenirs me reviennent. Celui qui est mort pour me protégé. Oui, je le vois enfin, et il est bien réel !

-Que tu as grandis mon fils.

Il se recula, et vint essuyer mes larmes de ses mains.

-Tu es tellement grand maintenant, et sincèrement, tu as plus pris de ta mère que de moi.

Il rigola.

-Papa... Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je ne me souviens de rien, mais je sens que c'est en train de me revenir...

J'allais continuais à parler, mais mon père vint baiser mon front.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Eren. Ce que tu as vu, t'as traumatisé quand tu étais petit. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ?! Que vous oublier toi et maman, c'est mieux que d'essayer de savoir qui vous étiez !

Il soupira et alla se soutenir grâce au bureau.

-Je ne dis pas ça Eren. Juste que grâce à ça, tu n'as pas vécu dans la haine d'autrui. Et j'en suis content. Car grâce à toi, ce lieu est magnifique.

Je me calmais, reprenant une expression neutre sur mon visage. C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas trop poser la question mais on est où ici ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire dans « J_uste grâce à ça tu n'as pas vécu dans la haine d'autrui_ » ? Une expression d'incompréhension se créa sur mon visage. Mon père du le savoir puisqu'il rigola. Je fis la moue.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé au fond Eren.

Ma moue s'accentua, et je lui tirais la langue, ce qui le fit reprendre son rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au juste par « _Juste grâce à ça tu n'as pas vécu dans la haine d'autrui_ », dis-je imitant des guillemets, et où sommes nous ?

Il passa quelques doigts sous ses lunettes et se gratta les yeux. Quand il finit, il prit la parle.

-Eren, Henri-Frédéric Amiel à dit : «_Une douleur qui est à l'état de passé ne doit pas être réveillée_. ». J'ai peur que si tu continues à rechercher ton passé, tu sombres dans les ténèbres de ton cœur, et que cet endroit ne soit plus que ruines. Pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes dans ton monde. Celui que tu t'es créer quand tu étais petit, quand tu voulais échapper à cette dure réalité qu'est la tienne.

- Papa, je comprends ce que tu me dis, mais n'oublie pas, Jean-Baptiste Massillon à dit : « _Le passé doit être pour chacun d'entre nous une instruction continuelle._ » et Bernard Werber a renchérit en disant : « _Ceux qui connaissent bien le passé sont les mieux à même de construire le futur._ ». J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens. J'ai besoin de savoir mon passé. Et tant pis si je tombe dans les ténèbres de mon cœur comme tu dis. Mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour ne pas y tomber !

Quand j'eus finis ma phrase, on se regarda et on se sourit. Un silence apaisant se créer entre nous. Attendez ! Si il dit que c'est mon monde ici, ça veut dire que mon père est, mon père est... !

- Si c'est mon monde ça veut dire que tu es... !

- Oui Eren, dit-il en souriant tendrement, je ne suis que l'image que ton subconscient recrée. C'est comme cela que tu m'imagines.

Il me sourit. J'ai encore tellement de questions à lui poser. Mais d'un coup, la pièce où nous nous trouvons commence à trembler. Qu'est-ce que... ! Je regarde mon père qui soupire et qui commence à disparaître.

- Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, et pour toi de te réveiller Eren...

- Eren !

Une voix féminine résonne dans toute la pièce. C'est celle de Petra.

- Attends ! Papa ! J'ai encore plein de choses à te demander ! Papa !

- J'espère te revoir bientôt, mon fils...

- Papa !

Je me réveillais, me redressant, faisant tomber le mouchoir humide sur mes cuisses . Je voyais devant moi, la portière ouverte, et Petra. Ok, on doit être arrivés. Elle me regardait, des yeux inquiets ancrés sur le visage. Je fis semblant de tousser et lui sourit. Elle soupira. Elle dû en conclure que c'était par ce que j'étais mal. Mais sincèrement, je me sens mieux depuis que j'ai fais ce rêve. Il était bizarre mais bien en même tant. Je me levais, mettant mes pieds nus sur le sol froid, et je vis Levi qui se tenait devant la porte. Je mis un pied devant moi et au bout du second je faillis m'écrouler

Ok, si c'est cette drogue qui m'a rendu comme ça, je dois l'utilisais avec modération. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de m'en mettre dans le corps dès que je serais dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs est-ce que j'ai toujours mon pochon de beuh dans mon tiroir ? Bah, je verrais bien après. Erd avait placé mon bras sur sa nuque et m'aida à marcher. Mais au bout de quelques pas, je retirais mon bras, arrivant à marcher tout seul. Quand je fus passé devant Levi, je lui souris comme je pus, mais il du remarquer que je me forcer et il me mit une tape derrière la tête. Je me stoppé à ça avant de tousser vraiment cette fois.

On m'emmena dans le bureau d'Erwin, qui se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, me demandant si tout aller bien, et s'excusant de ne pas avoir fait assez attention, me disant que c'était sa faute si je me retrouvais entraîner dans des choses comme ça et tout le blabla qui suit. Ayant un mal de tête qui refait surface je n'entendis pas trop ce qu'il me disait. Quand il me lâcha, je sortais du bureau automatiquement, lançant un bonne nuit tout le monde et alla dans ma chambre. Je montais la petite estrade, et m'étala dessus, me retrouvant le nez contre mon matelas.

Après quelques minutes, je me retournais, et avec le peu de force que j'avais, je pris un des flacons et la seringue dans ma poche, et commença à remplir cette dernière. Je mis une petite dose, sachant que je n'ai que deux flacons et demi et que je ne sais pas où en acheter encore, et deuxièmement car vue l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne sais pas si je réussirais à tenir avec une grande dose comme Bean m'en mettait. J'ouvrais le tiroir de ma table de chevet et rangea les flacons. Je vis qu'au fond de celui-ci, ma petite boite contenant mon pochon était présente, ce qui me rassura.

Je mis mon pied gauche sur ma cuisse, et planta l'aiguille dedans, pour être sûr que personne ne trouvera le petit trou. Quand le liquide blanchâtre commença à se répandre dans mon corps, je mis ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, laissant cette sensation de bien être et surtout d'apaisement m'envahir. Quand je sentais que plus rien ne se répandait en moi, je rangeais la seringue et m'allongeas sur le lit, me couvrant seulement de la veste que Levi m'avais posé sur les épaules lors de mon petit malaise.

Je toussais quelques fois, fermant les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de repenser aux événements qui se sont passés cette semaine et au rêve que je venais de faire avec mon père. Enfin, plutôt avec l'image de mon père que mon subconscient à recréer. Ça revient à la même chose mais bon. Le manque que j'avais été comblé, mais mon corps redemander déjà de cette substance blanchâtre. Je soupirais et me mis en position assise, voulant reprendre cette drogue qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres, mais ma porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant le pied de Levi qui avait tapé dans la porte.

Je le regardais, les yeux grand ouverts, et il me prit par le poignet, me forçant à le suivre. On dévala plusieurs escaliers avant d'atterrir devant la porte de infirmerie « familiale », où Hanji m'attendait. Elle me fit asseoir et m'examina. Elle me fit ouvrir la bouche, posa une languette en bois sur la gorge et je fis retentir un « Ahhh » de ma bouche. Apparemment, j'avais une angine blanche qui venait de se montrer. Rien de grave, juste qu'il fallait que je me repose et tout le blabla. Elle me défit ma chemise, et me passa le stéthoscope. Mais elle n'entendit rien de louche, donc je n'avais pas de rhume.

Quand je refermais ma chemise, elle voulait retrousser mes manches, mais par pure réflexe, je l'en empêché. Elle me regarda et je lui dis simplement que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me regarde les bras, pour la seule et unique raison que quand j'avais fais l'amour avec Jean dans les toilettes, il m'avait mordu et m'avait fait plusieurs suçons sur les bras que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie. Elle sourit perversement, et elle acquiesça. Elle va sûrement découvrir que je lui ai menti tôt ou tard mais c'est pas grave, je chercherais une autre excuse en temps voulu.

Quand ce fût fini, elle me donna juste une boîte de somnifère pour que je dorme bien la nuit et que je rattrape un peu mon retard niveau sommeil. J'acquiesçais et elle me fit promettre de ne pas aller en cours lundi. Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi, faut juste prévenir Erwin, et Levi doit juste donné son accord. Il regarda Hanji et il acquiesça. Elle me libéra, et je fus suivi par Levi, qui une fois arrivé devant ma porte, me prit le bras et me tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Il m'ordonna d'aller me doucher et me dit que je dormirais une fois de plus avec lui ce soir.

N'ayant pas la force de le contredire, j'haussais les épaules signe de je m'en foutisme royal. J'enlevais mes habits et fit coulé un bon bain chaud, où je rentrais, lâchant un « Ahh » presque orgasmique pour montrer mon bien être. Je plongeais ma tête dans le bain chaud, et remonta. J'observais la fumée s'élever, comme si c'était le plus beau spectacle qui m'était donné d'avoir dans ce monde. Levi rentra dans la salle d'eau, et plongea sa main dans le bain. Il sourit discrètement, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Il fit tomber sa veste et commença à enlever sa chemise devant moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, et une petite rougeur se crée sur mon visage, que je camouflé en rentrent mon visage, jusqu'à la limite de mon nez, dans l'eau bouillante de mon bain. Au lieu de détourner la tête, je le regardais se déshabillait devant moi. Ben oui, il m'offre ce spectacle, alors pourquoi j'en raterais une miette ? Surtout que c'est une des rares fois où je pourrais le voir nu dans ma vie. Quand il eut finit de me divertir avec ce spectacle. Je me sentais durcir. Faut dire que Levi est bien proportionné là où il faut... en plus il est pas que canon, il est intelligent ! Normal que toutes les salopes craquent sur lui !

Il entra dans le bain, et je dus ramener mes jambes contre mon torse. On se regarda silencieusement, lui essayant de savoir si j'allais bien, et moi cherchant comment résoudre mon problème de durcissement face à la situation et à la pensée d'un Levi qui me fait gémir son nom. Autre problème, je comptais prendre le savon, mais ce dernier se trouve à côté du bel homme en face de moi et qui, dans mes petites pensées, ne cesse de me faire du bien... Bref, je tendais ma main vers la savonnette, me penchant en avant avec mon corps, et quand je mis ma main dessus, je glissais maladroitement, et tomba, assis sur un Levi impassible.

Nouveau problème : Je suis sur Levi, ma main gauche sur son pectoral gauche, l'autre dans l'eau sur sa cuisse, avec la savonnette dans la main. Mon visage sûrement rouge jusqu'au joues, son regard intense dans le mien, et ma verge tendu qui flotte grâce à l'eau. Bon, je fais quoi ? Je recule tranquille en l'ignorant ? Nan, on oublie. Je recule tranquillement et m'excuse ? Ouais on pourrait faire ça. Je l'embrasse et regarde sa réaction ? Oui, je pourrais et si ça loupe je mets ça sur le compte de ma stupidité adolescente. Je lui demande de me faire l'amour sauvagement ? Nan, trop brusque.

Aller on opte pour la troisième option. On verra bien. J'approchais mon visage de lui, doucement. Il ne réagissait pas. Bon signe. Je m'approchais encore et mes lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, toujours aucune réaction. Je rencontrais finalement quelque chose d'humide. Les lèvres de Levi. Elles avaient un goût de thé à la menthe sucré, de tabac et une douceur sans nom. Attiré par ce goût, je m'approchais de lui, collant mes lèvres encore plus aux siennes. Je ne sentais aucune réaction de sa part. Je pris ça pour un feu vert.

Je lâchais la savonnette et commença à remonter mes mains, les passant derrière son cou, étendant mes bras, sur ses épaules musclées. Ma main droite vint se perdre dans sa chevelure noir mi-longue, tandis que ma main gauche tenait fermement son cou. Il ouvrit la bouche, me permettant d'explorer sa cavité buccale. Je tâté de ma langue ses parois humides, et rencontra finalement son muscle humide. Je le touchais timidement, mais Levi vint enlacer ma langue, la caressa, la toucha pour mieux la resserrer après. Je sentais ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches, et me poser contre lui, ma verge tendue toucha son torse, ce qui me valut un petit gémissement bien aiguë.

Quand notre baiser se finit, je me reculais, haletant, cherchant à retrouver ma respiration. J'étais quand même surpris que Levi réponde au baiser, et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien putain ! Il me regardait, une expression impassible sur le visage. Il soupira. Ses mains s'enlevèrent de sur mes hanches. J'avais retrouvais ma respiration, et la seule pensée qui traversa mon esprit à ce moment là, fut de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres si sucrées que j'aimais tant. J'aimais cette douceur hypocrite que les lèvres de Levi donnaient. J'aimais cette odeur qu'il dégageait et cette puissance qui donne.

Je veux Levi, là tout de suite. Je le veux en moi, au dessus de moi ou sous moi. Je m'en fous, mais je veux qu'il me fasse sien, là tout de suite dans ce bain. Mes mains n'avaient pas bougées de leurs places. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, car tout ce que je voulais, je l'avais, et je veux Levi, donc je sais que je vais l'avoir. Je suis un gamin stupide et capricieux. Je sais que je m'indiffère de tout, et que je suis du genre je-m'en-foutiste. Je sais qu'à force de coucher à droite à gauche avec des inconnus où non, de coucher avec eux dans des endroits insolites, je finirais par chopé quelques chose. Mais je m'en fous. Je veux ressentir le maximum de sensation et surtout combler ce vide qui est en moi.

- Oye, gamin. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est la fièvre ou ta stupidité adolescente qui te fais faire ça ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Autant tester le tout pour le tout, au pire je me fais rejeter littéralement et je me ferais une idée. Après, je m'en fous, j'aurais pas de regrets au moins.

- Et si je te dis ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Il sourit, d'un sourire carnassier, et reprit la parole.

- Tu ne sais pas où tu t'aventure là Eren. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

J'haussais un sourcil.

-Ouuuh, j'ai peur, dis-je ironiquement. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais ce que je fais. Et si y'a quelque chose que j'ai retenu de ce que tu m'as appris, c'est d'assumer tout ce que je fais. Où tu aurais peur de chopper ce que j'ai ? Je souris pour lui lancer un défi. Serais-tu un idiot Levi ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ne me compare pas à toi. Tu veux assumer ? Il rigola. Je risque de te décevoir, mais ce genre de truc, ça marche pas avec moi Eren.

Je soupirais et enlevais mes mains de la nuque de Levi. Je vais tester le truc du « Je vais voir ailleurs. » Je pris la main de Levi et la mit sur ma verge tendu. Il haussa un sourcil, et malgré la gêne que j'avais, je ne lui montrais pas.

- Comme tu peux le voir, enfin plutôt le sentir, je suis dans un état d'excitation pur et simple. J'aurais bien demander à Jean de m'aider, mais vous ne me laisserez pas sortir pour la seule et unique raison raison que je suis malade. Bah, je m'en fous, je peux bien aller demander à Petra de m'aider. Fis-je en roulant des yeux et en les replantant dans ceux de Levi. J'ai bien réussi à la faire rougir, je peux bien réussir à la mettre dans mon lit, ce ne sera pas la première et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière...

Un sourire se créa sur mon visage, et un petit rire sortit de mes lèvres. Les yeux de Levi avait prit une expression de pure colère, et quand j'allais me lever, il me retint et commença un doux va-et-vient sur ma verge qui me fit soupirer d'aise. Je cambrais ma tête en arrière, satisfait de ce que Levi me faisait vivre. Il vint mordre la tendre chair où ma pomme d'Adam ressort, et la suçota pour me laisser un suçon, prouvant qu'il était passé par là. Ses caresses sur mon sexe s'accentua, montrant sa colère envers moi. Il descendit jusqu'au creux de mon cou et le lécha.

Levi accentué la cadence, et sous le trop plein de plaisir que ses mains me procuraient, je jouis dans le bain, dans un gémissement non retenu qui semblait avoir fait son effet, puisque contre mes fesses, quelque chose de dur, vint se faire sentir. Je baissé la tête, haletant, et regarda mon dénommé futur amant dans les yeux. Le sperme que j'avais éjaculer, flotté sur la surface de l'eau, rendant l'eau qu'il y avait d'une couleur jaunâtre, se rapprochant gravement du blanc. Levi me vola un baiser, que malgré ce qu'il aurait voulu, j'approfondis, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'il m'accorda.

Nos langues se retrouvèrent, exigeant une rencontre plus brutale. Malgré que Levi voulait dominer l'échange, je lui résisté, pour lui montrer que je ne faisais pas partit de ses gentils petits toutous qui l'écoutaient, ayant trop peur de lui. Oui, j'ai peur de Levi. Mais si Dieu fait que j'ai le droit de faire le pêché de chair avec lui, j'oublierais tout le temps d'une soirée. J'oublierais que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, j'oublierais que c'est celui qui m'a élevé à la dure, j'oublierais que Levi fait partie des plus grands tueurs au monde, j'oublierais le temps d'une soirée tout ce que Levi m'a appris.

Je me penchais contre lui, lui faisant cognait son dos contre la paroi blanche de la baignoire, et chercha de ma main, le petit bouchon noir, qui empêcher l'eau de couler dans le siphon. Quand je l'atteins, je tirais dessus, laissant le niveau de l'eau descendre peu à peu. Nos lèvres se séparèrent. L'eau avait bien baissée déjà, et avait fait disparaître toute la semence que j'avais déversé. Je remis le bouchon de la baignoire la où il fallait, laissant de l'eau jusqu'à nos hanches. Je me replacé sur Levi, m'appuyant sur mes genoux que je mis de part et d'autre de ses jambes et m'assis sur son sexe qui se gonflait petit à petit.

- Je t'interdis d'aller voir ailleurs Eren.

Je regardais Levi avec un air interrogateur. Il soupira et déposa sur mes lèvres un chaste baiser.

- Tu m'appartiens.

Je rigolais.

- Non Levi, je ne t'appartiens pas. Si tu vas dans ce sens, j'appartiens à Jean, car il m'a déjà fait l'amour, lui. Lui lançais-je une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il vint me mordre le nez, laissant passer à travers mes lèvres une plainte et à l'entente de celle-ci, il sourit.

- Non, gamin. Tu m'appartiens et j'ai tous les droits sur toi, et ce depuis que je t'ai sauvé.

- Non.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Oui.

J'haussais un sourcil à mon tour.

- Non.

Il soupira.

- Je vais te le prouver alors.

Levi se jeta sur mes lèvres, les embrassant voracement. Il me les mordilla, les laissant rougeâtres à chaque fois qu'ils les délaissés. Il continua son attaque jusqu'à que le sang coule de mes lèvres, le léchant, et forçant l'accès à ma bouche. Il attrapa de ses mains, mes cuisses qu'il écarta, les plaçant pliées, de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il mit un de ses bras sous mes fesses où il appuya pour me surélever. Le baiser que l'on avait entreprit devint plus ardent. Il enlacer ma langue et entama une danse érotique et violente avec cette dernière, ce qui me faisait déjà gémir, et endurcir aussi vite.

Je mis mes mains contre son torse que je commencer à explorer , redessinant chacune de ses formes musculaires. Quand à lui, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il m'intima de rester surélevé, et lâcha mes fesses. Malgré moi, et ayant envie de voir ce qu'il allait faire, j'obéis à cet ordre silencieux. Il ne perds pas de temps. Dès qu'il délaissa ma bouche, il s'attaqua à mes tétons, les léchant, les mordillant, sans oublier qu'il appuyait dessus avec sa langue. J'avais chaud, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la fièvre que j'avais. Non, c'était à cause de Levi. Je gémissais sans me retenir.

Je n'avais pas envie. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de ressentir des sensations que je ne connaissais peut-être pas encore. Il plaça une de ses mains entre la raie de mes fesses, qu'il glissa, et rentra directement un de ses doigts dans mon anneau de chair qui me fit emmètre une plainte bruyante. Je vins m'appuyer sur ses épaules, ayant mal à cause de ce qu'il venait d'introduire. Mais il continua, prenant de sa main, ma verge tendu, qu'il masturba, me faisant passer la douleur, et mettant son deuxième doigt que je ne sentais pas.

Je levais grâce à ma main son visage que j'embrassais. Je déposais mes lèvres sur tout ce que je pouvais, son front, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues et pour finir ses lèvres si délicieuses. Quand il mit un troisième doigt en moi, c'était trop, et mon corps fit tout pour le rejeter. Mais sa main sur mon sexe accentua son va-et-vient, ce qui me fit une nouvelle fois oublié ce qu'il avait introduit en moi. Ayant marre de ne rien faire, je posais une main sur celle qui avait attraper ma verge et la retira. Je posais la paume de mes mains sur les épaules à Levi, auxquels je m'agrippais, et me baissa d'un coup, enfonçant plus profondément en moi les doigts de Levi, ce qui me fit gémir bruyamment.

Quand je croisais son regard, je le vis écarquiller les yeux, sûrement trop surpris de ce que je venais de faire. Après tout, Levi ne sait que que je boit, il sait aussi que j'ai fait quelque chose dans les toilettes avec Jean, donc il ne m'a jamais vu à l'acte et ne sait pas que je peux être aussi maso et pervers que je le veux. Je continuais à monter et à descendre sur ses doigts à ma guise, les enfonçant toujours plus fort et plus profondément en moi. Je mettais rapproché de lui et avait déposé ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules, lui faisant apprécier mes gémissements plus fort et surtout plus près de ses oreilles. Une dernière descente fini par m'achever, je jouis une deuxième fois, mais sur le torse de Levi cette fois-ci.

J'arrêtais, essoufflé et Levi retira ses doigts . Je m'enlevais de ma position, et m'abaissa jusqu'à l'antre jambe de Levi que je m'amusais à malmener avec ma langue avant de la prendre en bouche et de l'entendre soupirer. Je commençais avec un gentil va-et-vient, mais la main qui agrippa mes cheveux, m'obligea à aller plus vite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Levi avant de jouir dans ma bouche je relevais ma tête avalant la semence de Levi, qui n'était pas si mal que ça et le regarda. Je m'attaquais à son cou, lui laissant ma marque.

Il prit de sa main mon bout de chair rose droit qui n'avait encore rien subi et le malmena. Il appuya dessus, le massa avec son pouce et fini par le pincer. Je gémissais, je n'arrivais plus à vraiment penser. Je disais arriver à toujours avoir ce que je voulais, et ben j'avais raison. Levi n'en pouvait plus et moi non plus. Il finit par se lever, me poussant un peu et prit mon poignet, pour nous faire revenir dans la chambre où il me poussa brusquement sur le lit. Il se jeta sur moi, reprenant nos baisers ardents, retraçant de sa langue, le plis de mon menton et finit par se placer entre mes jambes.

Il plaça sa verge devant l'entrée de mon intimité, et sous un acquiescement positif de ma part, il commença à rentrer en moi, cambrant la tête.

- Putain Eren... T'es serré... Sale gosse !

Je souriais, serrant de mes doigts, le drap qui recouvrait le lit de Levi.

- Je sais... Tu n'es... Pas... le seul... A me le dire... Dis-je haletant.

A cette phrase, je sentais Levi rentrait directement en moi, nous valant un gémissement chacun. Il vint poser ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et m'embrassa. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

- Maintenant je serais le seul qui te le dira.

Je lui souris, sûrement rouge, et força sa tête à se rapprocher de la mienne, lui demander un baiser doux qu'il m'accorda.

- Va savoir peut-être... Mais serais-tu jaloux ?

Il grogna et se redressa, mettant mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il commença par me donner un premier coup de rein qui me fit gémir aussi tôt et continua sur sa lancée, les accentuant au fur et à mesure que ses pulsions lui ordonnèrent. Je sentais en moi le sexe de Levi grossir, ce qui m'excita d'avantage et donna à ma verge une autre raison d'être excité. Il allait de plus en plus vite, répondant à ses envies bestiales, et finit par m'arracher un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Mes yeux étaient plissés et ma vision floue, trop pris dans le plaisir que Levi me donner.

Mes mon instinct me dit que Levi était en train de sourire, et il continua à pilonner ce point si sensible qui n'est autre que ma prostate. Il continua, allant toujours plus vite et plus fort. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander, il comprenait mes supplications silencieuses, je le savais. Quand il rentra en moi, je resserrais mes fesses, ce qui me valut un gémissement rauque, et quand il atteint ma prostate une énième fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir des spasmes, et de contracter mon anneau de chair, des tremblements se fit sentir, puis plus rien, la libération pure et simple, je venais d'atteindre le septième ciel, et d'avoir un orgasme.

La contraction de mon intimité sur le sexe de Levi, le fit grogner de plaisir et le fit, quelques secondes après moi, éjaculé dans mon anneau de chair. J'étais essoufflé et trop haletant. Levi se retira de moi, et vint poser sur mes lèvres un doux baiser, auquel je répondis avec autant de douceur.

Je serrais mes bras autours de lui, humant son odeur d'adulte, et puant le sexe qui pourtant ne me répugnait pas. Il m'entoura aussi d'un de ses bras, l'autre trop occupé à jouer avec mes cheveux qu'il entourait de son doigt. Un silence dominait cette nuit. Enfin seul le bruit de notre respiration se faisait entendre.

Les rideaux étaient ouverts. Ce soir, c'est pleine lune. Et les rayons argentés de cette dernière venait se posait délicatement sur la peau blanc laiteuse de Levi, qui n'en devenait que plus belle. Ma respiration se calma, et je relâchais Levi. Il vint m'embrasser le front, puis la marque qu'il m'avait fait dans le coup. Il reprit mes lèvres, et se plaça à califourchon sur moi.

- Alors gamin, tu vois que tu m'appartiens.

Je le forçais à s'allonger à côté de moi, et je me glissais sous les couvertures, il fit de même. Je me collé à lui. Et souris.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, adulte. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. T'es jaloux de Jean non ?

Il plaça une de ses mains sur ma tête et une petite pression se fit entendre.

- Pourquoi avoir menti à Hanji disant que tu avais des suçons sur les bras alors que c'est faux.

- Ah ça ? C'est juste que j'avais froid et que je voulais pas qu'elle remonte mes manches. Mentais-je.

- Et tu as trouvé plus simple de mentir que de dire la vérité.

- Hum.

- Sale gosse.

Je baillais et fermais mes yeux. Je pus avant de rejoindre Morphée placer une dernière phrase que je n'avais pas contrôlé. Oui, je l'avais dis. Je venais à peine de réaliser un de mes plus grands fantasme, celui de couché avec mon sauveur, je venais de passé un moment magique, et même après il continuait et je l'ai dit. Ces trois petits mots. Ces trois petits mots qui peuvent tout gâchaient, comme tout améliorer. Je l'ai dit, avec une innocence de gamin tellement pure, que Levi ne pouvait pas croire le contraire. Morphée m'appelait et je le rejoignais.

- Je t'aime aussi Levi.

Oui, ces trois petits mots là. J'atteignis Morphée à contre-cœur, voulant me défendre et répliquer quelques choses, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je m'endormis, avec ces trois petits mots qui ne cessèrent de raisonner dans ma tête.

* * *

Je sentais les rayons chauds provenant du soleil de matin caresser mon visage. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, et la première chose que je vis, était le visage de Levi endormi devant. Un frisson me parcouru, et je remontais la couverture essayant de me rendormir. Mais rien, je n'y arrivais pas. Je regardais Levi, j'aurais pu profiter de son visage endormi, mais je sentais en moi une sensation de manque, et mon pied commençait à me gratter. Je le savais tout au fond de moi que je devais le dire. Je le savais, mais c'était devenue pour moi une addiction en à peine trois doses.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Et je savais tout au fond de moi, que malgré qu'Erwin m'a dit que je ne l'avais pas déçu, que j'avais vraiment baissé dans son estime. Alors si il sait que maintenant je me dope, je ne ferais pas que le décevoir, je le dégoutterais aussi. Je me lochais plus profondément sur le torse de Levi, essayant d'humer son odeur, mais rien n'y fait. Mon esprit était trop obnubilé par le fait de recevoir une dose de Godevil pour pouvoir passé une bonne journée. Je m'extirpais donc le plus silencieusement du lit, et alla prendre une douche, en ayant marre de puer le sexe, et sortis habillé des habits de la veille.

Je ne croisais personne sur la route. C'était dimanche, et il était 8h30. Tout le monde devait se préparé pour aller à l'église, et moi je ferais malheureusement pas exception. Pas que je ne crois pas en Dieu, loin de là ! Après tout, tout mafieux qui se respect un tant soit peu, croit en Dieu. Il représente tout pour nous. C'est grâce à lui que nous avançons dans la vie, et malgré tout ce que l'on peut croire sur nous, à chaque fois que l'on commet un meurtre ou autre chose, on va se confesser, sachant que tout ce que l'on confesse reste entre le père et nous.

Mais surtout, ils auraient trop peur d'attirer notre courroux. J'entrais dans ma chambre et me déshabilla. Je laisser mes affaires par terre et en pris de nouvelles. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, et fit le même rituelle que hier. Je sortais l'aiguille et la remplit, une plus grosse dose que la fin de journée passé et me la planta sous le pied, là où personne ne viendra chercher une marque. Quand la seringue fut vide, cette sensation de manque disparu. Je la rangeais comme hier, et la fameuse boite du tiroir. J'allais ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre et me réinstalla sur mon lit.

J'ouvrais la boite et en sortit un parquet de feuille slim OCB où j'en pris une entre mes lèvres, et en sortit un pochant de beuh, et du tabac à cigarette. J'entendais ma porte s'ouvrir et je regardais qui c'est. Je soupirais d'aise quand je vu que ce n'était qu'Ilse avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Elle ferma la porte et se jeta sur moi. Je me retrouvais allongé sur mon lit, Ilse qui m'entourait de ses bras et qui avait la tête posée sur le matelas à côté de moi. Je sentais sa respiration se calmer. Elle a dû apprendre pour l'enlèvement et s'inquiétait.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas en plaçait une maintenant, je continuais ma préparation, qui n'était autre que de me faire un joint. Je pris la pochette de tabac qui se trouvait près de ma jambe et en sortit un peu. Je pris la feuille et y mit le tabac que je commençais à tasser, le répartissant tout le long de la feuille. Une fois fait, j'en rajoutais un peu, trouvant que je n'en avais pas mis assez. Je pris ensuite le pochon, et sortis une petit quantité de beuh, que je répartissais aussi tout le long du tabac. Je tassais une dernière fois tout ça, et je l'apportais à mes lèvres.

Je pliais la partie non collante de la feuille, et l'autre, je la léchais, et vint la déposé sur l'autre qui la colla superbement. Ilse ne bougeait toujours pas. Je pris le briquet et en sortit la roulette qui était relier à une longue tige en plastique qui me servait à tasser par le troue de joint, son contenu. Une fois cela fait, je remontais le briquet et enroula le bout de la feuille. Content que mon joint ne ressemble pas à un rat mort je souris, tout fier de moi. Je cala le joint dans la paume de ma main droite, et je vint caresser les cheveux d'Ilse, qui d'après sa respiration s'était endormi.

Je l'allongeais à côté de moi, et je la recouvrais de mes couvertures encore inutilisées de la veille. J'allais vert la fenêtre, et sauta pour m'agripper à cette dernière. Avec la force de mes bras, je m'élevais et passa mes jambes de l'autre côté. Je m'assis sur la cadre de la fenêtre. Je pris le briquet que j'avais dans ma poche, et je m'allumais se bon joint que j'avais roulé avec Ilse dans les bras. Je commençais à tirée une latte, avalant la fumée, et la laissant ressortir doucement. Je fermais les yeux, et en pris une deuxième, puis une troisième.

Je sentais déjà les effets arrivaient. Plus rien ne m'importait, à part la sensation de bien être qui me faisait planer en ce moment même. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens abusaient en disant que quand on fume un joint, tout bouge. C'est faux ! Totalement faux ! On est juste dans notre monde, et c'est tout. On est tellement bien qu'on peut rigoler pour tout, c'est tout ! Ça nous fait juste avoir un ou deux délires en plus ! Je me rappelle en avoir fumé un avant d'aller en sport la dernière fois, et comme c'était ping-pong, je me suis retrouvais à tapé dans des météorites avec ma raquette.

Mikasa avait soupiré et Armin ne comprenait pas pourquoi je rigolais. Ça devait être tellement drôle. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, puisque après je suis allais dans la salle de mathématique avec Jean et c'est lui qui me l'a rappelé. Faire l'amour défoncer, c'est trop bien ! Je continuais à tirer sur mon joint, qui se consumait de plus en plus. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux à chaque bouffée. Je tirais une dernière latte, sentant Ilse se levait, et elle n'aime pas me voir fumer. J'écrasais mon joint contre le cadre et le jeta à travers la fenêtre. Je me tournais et sautais pour atterrir sur le sol de ma chambre.

Elle bailla et me repris dans ses bras, mettant ses mains derrière ma nuque, et vint caresser mes cheveux. Elle m'embrassa la joue. Me murmurant qu'elle s'était inquiétée, et que si j'avais besoin de parler de quoique que ce soit, elle était là, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je me referme sur moi même. Et que surtout, si ce mec m'avait touché, il fallait que j'en parle avec Erwin, pour qu'il retrouve vraiment tout mes agresseurs et qu'il les défonces bien tous ! Je la serrais dans mes bras, appuyant sa poitrine contre mon torse, et fermais les yeux.

- Non Ilse. Surtout pas. Il ne faut surtout qu'Erwin les retrouve.

Je rouvrais les yeux, et elle mit sa tête devant la mienne, et devant mon air triste, elle sourit tendrement et vint posé son front contre le mien. Étant plus grand qu'elle de quelques malheureux centimètres, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne me posa aucune question. Elle me caressa juste les cheveux et chantonna la mélodie d'une chanson douce d'Henri Salvador. Sous cette douce mélodie, je refermais les yeux, planant comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. J'avais fais l'amour avec Levi hier soir, je venais de fumer un joint, et là j'avais Ilse qui me chantonnait quelque chose.

Même avec Bean, j'ai passé deux bons jours, il ne me reste plus qu'a déterrer cette boîte et retrouver Ymir pour des explications bien méritées ! La porte s'ouvrit mais malgré ça, on ne bougeait pas. Il n'y a qu'une deuxième personne qui oserait rentrer dans ma chambre sans tapé. C'est Levi. Ilse finit par arrêter, sachant pertinemment qui était rentré, me baisa le front et me lâcha. Elle salua avec une courbette Levi, qui lui répondit en soulevant son fédorat, et me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir et de fermer la porte. Levi se retourna vers moi, et il haussa un sourcil en ma direction.

J'haussais les épaules et alla me jeter sur mon lit. Mon dos rencontra le matelas, et je fermais les yeux. Ma gorge recommençait à me faire légèrement mal, et je comptais me repiquer, mais l'apparition de Levi gâche un peu mes plans... Je sentais mon matelas bougeait, je tournais la tête en direction du petit séisme, et regarda Levi qui venait lui aussi de s'allonger sur mon lit. Bon, je dois réagir comment ? Je lui ai quand même avoué mes sentiments, lui n'a rien dit, à part si je me suis endormis avant, et on quand même couché ensemble.

A cette phrase mon cœur rata un battement,et je souris, fier de moi d'avoir accompli cet exploit, dont je suis sûr qu'aucune de ses grognasses n'a réussit ! Levi vint me mordre l'oreille et m'ordonna de descendre manger avant de se lever et de sortir. Je souris encore plus, prit mes écouteurs et mon portable, et sortit de ma chambre, rejoignant tout le monde à table. Erwin n'était toujours pas arrivé mais les plats commencer à arriver, et je me jetais dessus, sachant que hier soir j'ai fait du sport, et que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi, et en plus on va aller à l'église après !

- Eh ben Eren, me dit Erd, t'as la dalle !

J'acquiesçais prenant un croissant alors que j'avais déjà un pain au chocolat dans la bouche.

- Hmgromgrohm ! Essayais-je de lui répondre avec mon pain au chocolat dans la bouche.

Levi pris en main mon pain au chocolat et je croquais dedans avant de le lâcher. Je bus une gorgée de mon jus d'orange. Erwin venait d'entrer et tout le monde se leva pour le saluer avant de se rasseoir sur sa demande. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, et à fur et à mesure qu'Erwin avançait, je voyais la silhouette de l'homme ayant tuer mon père s'avancer. Est-ce que se serait possible que ça soit Erwin qui est tué mon père ? Je repris mes esprits quand il s'assit à sa place habituelle. Je finis mon verre de jus d'orange et reprit la parole.

- Je disais, j'ai trop faim, Bean ne m'a donner qu'un sandwich à manger !

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Un silence se fit sur toute la table. Merde ! Ça m'a échappé de dire que le mec qui m'a enlevait s'appeler Bean. Je mettais stoppé. Mieux vaut que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je commençais à couper mon croissant en deux, alors que tout le monde me regardait. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'est vraiment tout le monde ! J'ouvrais le pot de nutella, et en badigeonna l'intérieur de mon croissant. Quand je jugeais qu'il y en avait assez, j'allais croqué dedans quand Levi me l'enlevait des mains.

- Hé ! Mon croissant au nutella ! Me plaignais-je avec une voix de gamin.

- Bean. Me dit Levi.

- Oui, Bean.

- Bean ? Me dit Erwin.

- Oui, Bean... Répondis-je avec un air d'incompréhension.

Leurs regards se firent plus insistant, et c'est Hanji qui craqua la première, appuyant bruyamment ses paumes de mains sur la table, se relevant avec colère, et me pointant du doigt.

- Tu nous avais pas dis que tu connaissais ton agresseur !

Je fis de même, énervé par le terme « agresseur ». Après tout il m'a en quelque sorte sauvé non ? Grâce à lui, je sais quelques trucs sur mon passé.

- Je ne connais pas mon « agresseur » comme tu dis ! Fis-je en imitant des guillemets.

- Alors comment tu connais son nom hein ?!

- Parce que je le connais ! Ça te regarde pas !

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Bien sûr que oui ça me regarde ! Si on parle du même Bean, il y a beaucoup de chance que tu te sois fait drogué !

Je lançais un rire ironique à son encontre.

- Tu crois vraiment que si s'était le cas, je n'aurais rien dis Hanji ?! Merci pour la confiance ça fait plaisir.

Elle baissa son doigt et aller répliquer, mais je l'en empêcher.

- Pour ta gouverne il a été quelqu'un de super gentil avec moi. Il m'a donner à manger, on est sortit prendre l'air, quand à cause du chloroforme, je n'arrivais pas à marcher il m'aidait, on a rigolé vite fait... Et j'en passe ! Je fis un mouvement brusque avec mon bras, le mettant violemment sur le côté, preuve que j'étais énervé et qu'elle avait tord, merci à la beuh ! « Je refuse que tu le traite de cette façon alors que tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé là bas ! C'était un homme merveilleux et pour raison que je ne vous dirais pas, je le garderais toujours haut en estime ! ».

Essoufflé par ma longue tirade, je pris un pain au chocolat et sortir de table.

- Merci de me donner deux fois la même ambiance d'affilé dans un repas.

Je mis mes mains dans les poches et sortit de la demeure Smith, me baladant dans le grand terrain vert que nous avions. Je retournais là où Levi m'avait foutue une raclée lorsque je m'étais bourré la gueule et m'assit. Je mangeais voracement ce pain au chocolat m'énervant contre lui à chaque bouchée. J'entendais un doux rire derrière moi, c'était celui de Petra.

- Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés Eren ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- On est en démocratie, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je mangeais la dernière bouchée de mon pain au chocolat et Petra s'assit à mes côtés, les jambes pliées. Elle passa sous ses cuisses, ses bras et elle vint posé sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle me regarda. Elle vint me caresser les cheveux et on passa quelque uns derrière mon oreille.

- Eren, ne nous en veux pas, s'il te plaît. On se fait vraiment du souci pour toi ces derniers temps. On a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, et que tu nous le cache. Alors dès qu'on a sût que tu connaissais ton agresseur, on a eu peur qu'il t'es fait quelque chose d'horrible.

J'haussais un sourcil à son encontre. Comment peuvent-ils savoir que quelque chose me tracasse ? Et puis d'abord, c'est pas parce que je connais mon agresseur, que forcément il m'a fait quelque chose. Elle rigola légèrement, redressant sa tête. La douce brise qu'il y avait, vint souffler dans ses cheveux, ce qui les fit virevolter. Petra était magnifique en cet instant.

- Tu sais, quand tu es arrivé dans la famille Smith, tout le monde à été très surpris. Certains se demander même ce que l'on pourrait faire de toi. Elle rigola encore une fois. Mais vois-tu, le boss était tellement heureux de t'avoir dans la famille, car il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Il te traite comme son propre fils. Et pour le caporal, tu es quelqu'un de très important. Alors s'il te plaît Eren , eux ou nous, ne nous en veux pas.

Elle vint m'embrasser les cheveux et se releva. Elle partit me laissant là tout seul. Je me renfrognais sur moi même. Comment je pouvais leur en vouloir. Ils sont ma famille, même si ils me cachent plein de choses. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je sens que j'ai de moins en moins ma place ici. Je soupirais et retourna au manoir. Mon portable affichait 9h30, on partira pour l'église dans dix minutes à peu près. Je remontais dans ma chambre, ignorant la plupart des personnes présentes devant moi, et alla de nouveau dans mon tiroir où j'en sortais le flacon.

Je retroussais le haut de mes manches, et y planta l'aiguille de la seringue, finissant contre moi le flacon de cette merveilleuse drogue. Je sentais un moi une vague de bien être se propageait, et je balançais dans le tiroir ce que j'avais dans la main, m'allongea sur le lit, avec un grand sourire et ferma le tiroir avec mon pied. Quand j'ouvrais mes yeux, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Devant moi, plusieurs personnes. Elles étaient toutes figées, mais j'avais cette impression de les avoir déjà vues quelque part. Parmi elles, une fille se démarquait. C'était Ymir. Elle ressemble vachement à Ilse.

Faudrait que je lui demande si elle a une sœur ou même une cousine qui lui ressemblerait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restais dans cet univers, mais c'est Levi qui me ramena à la réalité. J'avais de petits yeux, rien qu'à ma vue, ça se voyait. Je sentais sur mon visage, un pur sourire de bien être qui me valurent plusieurs questions, que j'ignorais de plus belle. On arriva très vite à l'église, et je vis plusieurs de mes amis, notamment Mikasa et Armin. On rentra dans l'église, et la messe se passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais crû. On rentra, et mangea, essayant d'oublier l'ambiance de ce matin.

Je ne répondais toujours pas aux questions à tel point que je finis par prendre mon assiette et monta dans ma chambre. Ok, voyons le programme de cette aprèm. Je vais à la place où j'ai l'habitude d'aller, normalement y'a personne vers cette heure-ci donc y'aura pas de soucis pour déterrer la boîte. Mais y'a un problème qui s'impose. Je me sens vraiment très bien, et je n'ai plus de fièvre. Il faut que je négocie une sortie avec Erwin. Normalement il me laissera sortir parce qu'on s'est disputés ce matin, et il voudra pas me frustrait d'avantage. Mais Levi est un gros problème.

Même si j'ai ma petite idée de comment je vais pouvoir sortir... Je finissais de manger mon riz au curry, et alla me brosser les dents. Je retournais dans ma chambre, et me changea. Quand j'allais mettre un nouveau tee-shirt, bleu marine, Levi rentra. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha de moi.

- Tu comptes sortir ?

J'acquiesçais et mit finalement mon tee-shirt. Je pris un sac, et regarda si j'avais bien mon porte feuille. Ouep, parfait, je peux y aller. Je me retournais mais Levi m'empêcha d'avancer. Je lui intima silencieusement de se pousser si il le voulait bien, mais il ne bougea pas et son expression se durcit.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

Je lui souris.

- Aller acheter des préservatifs et du gel.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ben oui, hier on a fait un truc hyper dangereux. On l'a fait sans se protéger ! Même avec Jean on se protège ! Et quand je le fais avec des filles je me protège aussi ! Et le gel c'est juste pour mon plaisir, j'ai laissé les miens chez les Krishners, dans la chambre à Jean...

Levi soupira et me plaqua contre l'armoire. Il m'embrassa, doucement, puis reprit le baiser mais plus sauvagement. J'agrippais son dos, le rapprochant de moi, nous frottant encore plus l'un comme l'autre. Nos langues se rencontrèrent quand j'avais ouvert la bouche sous la demande de Levi. Il me fit le même traitement qu'hier mais avec plus de sensualité, ce qui me valut un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlé. C'est vrai qu'avec Jean c'est bien, mais avec Levi y'a ce truc en plus, comme cette alchimie, enfin ce machin qui fait que c'est encore plus orgasmique qu'avec Jean ! Il finit par me lâchait et se séparait de moi. Il vint lécher mes lèvres et reprit son air sérieux. Y'a pas à dire, Levi est un putain d'amant.

- Fais comme tu veux.

Je lui souris et je sortais de la chambre avec hâte et un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. J'entrais dans le bureau d'Erwin sans toquer et lui dit que je sortais quelques heures, histoire d'aller prendre l'air et que tout refus serait très mal prit. Il soupira et me laissa partir. Je sortais donc de la demeure Smith, embrassant Petra sur la joue devant un Levi qui était redescendu, et m'aventura dans le grand jardin. Je mis mes écouteurs et écouta _Someboy to diefor_ du groupe Hurts. Je finis par sortir du jardin, et prit le bus qui m'amena près du parc où j'ai l'habitude d'aller.

Je pris d'abord le chemin de la pharmacie où j'achetais des préservatifs extra fin-vive durex- et du gel goût cerise. Un jour Jean s'est prit un kiff et en avait acheter. C'était pas mal, c'était froid, ça sentait bon, le goût était pas trop mal, et ça glissait vraiment bien. Je payais, et alla vers le parc. Personne aux alentours. J'allais sous l'arbre, et inspira, comme à chaque fois, une grande bouffée d'air. Je me mis à genoux, et commença de mes mains à creuser la terre molle. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de de creuser encore plus vite. Quand j'eus fini, je vis devant moi la fameuse boîte.

Je m'assis et la sortit de la terre. On pouvait voir sur cette dernière, des symboles ainsi que le logo que j'avais vu en rêve, l'armorie des Shifter. Je sortais la clef qui se trouvait à mon cou et ouvrit la boîte. Je vis à l'intérieur plusieurs emballages, une lettre et quelque photos. Je me stoppais net devant l'une d'entre elles. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et elles se déversèrent sur mon visage contre mon gré. La voilà la photo que j'avais vue en rêve. Celle montrant ma mère, mon père et moi. On avait l'air tellement heureux. Je posais la photo délicatement et la colère commençait à monter.

Cette homme, c'était bien Grisha Jegear, l'homme qui était à la tête des Shifter, et dont les Smith se sont débarrassés. Plusieurs photos montrant différents membres des Shifter étaient présentes, ainsi qu'une ayant pour principaux acteurs Ymir, Reiner, moi et une autre fille blonde aux yeux bleu dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Je vis aussi une partie d'un autre collier. Un tilt se fit sentir dans ma tête, et je pris la boite la fermant à moitié. C'est ça, c'est un bout des ailes des armoiries de la famille Shifter ! Je pris ensuite la lettre, au dos le cachet des Shifter et devant mon nom était écrit à l'encre. Mon cœur se serrait. J'hésitais fortement à l'ouvrir, mais ce sont peut-être les derniers mots de ma vrai famille, donc je me dois de les lire ! Je rangeais tout le bordel que j'avais mis dans la boîte, essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient, et ouvrit la lettre. J'en sortis le papier qui était plié en trois fois, et le déplia. Je vis une écriture légère, les lettres étaient elles aussi faîte avec de l'encre. Je commençais à lire. Cette lettre venait de mon père.

« _Cher fils,_

_Je ne sais pas comment expliquer les quelques lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai cherchais pendant des mois, des semaines, des heures assis devant ce bureau sur comment m'exprimer, mais en vain. J'ai cherchais les mots, mais je n'arrivais pas à les trouver. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons, ceux qui arriveront à toucher ton cœur pour te montrait à quel point ta mère et moi t'aimions comme des fous. Ce n'est pas la première lettre que je t'écris, plusieurs brouillons ornent la poubelle de mon bureau, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je me rappelle du jour de ta naissance comme une bénédiction venant des Dieux. Ta mère et moi t'avions tant rêver que même avant ta naissance nous t'aimions déjà très fort. J'ai essayais tant de fois de te prouver que je t 'aimais par mes gestes, mes paroles, mes douces chansons, ma conduite ou encore par mes silences. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te laisser plus de souvenirs que ceux que nous avons déjà crées entre nous. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'allure de cette lettre, si elle est froissée, c'est parce que je ne cesse de pleurer en écrivant ces quelques mots. Pardonne moi d'être aussi dramatique et de ressassé le passé comme cela, mais pour moi, non, pour nous, les journées qui vont suivre vont être tragiques. Mais si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que malheureusement mes fondements concernant notre défaite étaient vraies._

_Alors Eren, mon fils, lis bien les lignes qui vont suivre. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviendras de tous les événements vu le jeune âge que tu avais à l'époque, mais vois-tu, dans le monde où nous vivons, nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne à part à notre propre famille. Les Shifter se sont élevaient au même rang que les Smith ce qui a provoquait haine et jalousie à notre encontre. Nous avons une infériorité numérique, mais notre savoir médical et technologique dépasse tout leur entendement. Nous avons fini d'enquêter et nos rapports nous disent qu'une grande guerre entre nos famille va éclater. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour nous défendre, mais la défaite est inévitable. Nous le savions, mais nous gardons le sourire car nous voulons mourir heureux. J'ai demandais au groupe externe de venir te prendre et de t 'emmener loin. Seul Dieu sait si ils vont venir à temps pour toi, sinon cette lettre restera enterrée dans cette boite pour l'éternité, comme seule témoin de mes dernières paroles envers toi mon fils. Si aucune de ces options ne s'avèrent vrai, c'est que tu as eu beaucoup de chance, comme à chaque fois. _

_Au fur et à mesure que j'écris ces lignes, je me dis que chaque personne naît avec un but dans la vie. Que chaque personne rentrait dans la vie pour marquer de son existence certaines personnes. Je suis désolé de ne plus être à tes côté mon fils. Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés. Il arrivera des moments parfois où tu voudra tout abandonner, où tu voudras baisser les bras car tu ne te sentiras pas à ta place dans ce monde trop vaste pour nous. Mais je sais que tu te relèveras à chaque fois que tu tomberas, car malgré moi, tu as plus pris du caractère de ta mère que du mien. Quand je te voyais sourire enfant ou encore en train de dormir, je me suis souvent pris à penser qu'elle place j'avais dans ta vie, dans ton cœur, ce que je représentais pour toi. Cela me tourmenter, mais ton sourire effaçait tous mes doutes. Je ne cesse de me poser cette question aujourd'hui encore, savoir que même si je ne suis plus là avec ta mère pour toi, cette place restera la même. Cela n'a peut-être plus aucune importance aujourd'hui et le principal c'est d'avoir pu rester auprès de toi tout ce temps. _

_Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai choisi de te laisser cette lettre plus qu'une autre puisqu'au final, je me rends compte qu'elle est plus brouillon qu'autre chose. Je n'aime pas les adieux, et rien qu'écrire ce mot me fait pleurer de plus belle. J'aurais aimé que l'on puisse se revoir après tout ça, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Mais si tu gardes notre image au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur, je sais que l'on vivra éternellement à travers toi mon fils. Nous ne te laissons pas avec les mains vides. Je te laisse les survivants de notre famille, nos souvenirs, ainsi que notre volonté. _

_Je te demanderais une dernière chose Eren. Ne t'engouffres pas dans les ténèbres à chercher réparation. Je sais que tu peux être énervé, mais sache que ressasser le passé n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution. D'ailleurs Henri-Frédéric Amiel n'a t-il pas dit qu'une douleur qui est à l'état de passé, ne doit pas être réveillée. ?. Je te fais confiance et peu importe ce que tu feras dans ta vie, et les choix que tu entreprendras, nous seront fiers de toi, ta mère et moi. Nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. Nous avons été heureux de t'avoir eu dans notre vie, ton souvenir perdurera dans nos esprits, merci pour tout, merci d'être toi, nous t'aimons Eren, et adieux._

_Grisha et Carla Jeager._

_Non, Papa et Maman._

Quand j'eus fini de lire la lettre, mes joues étaient inondées de larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à les stopper. Je sentais en moi une grosse vague de colère que je n'arrivais pas à stopper. Je froissais le papier sous mes doigts, sans le vouloir. Un grand cri de rage sortit de ma gorge, me laissant à la fin de celui-ci essoufflé. Je suis désolée papa, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir cette promesse. Je ne me jure pas de tuer tous les Smith, mais de retrouver tous les Shifter survivants et de reconstruire la famille. Je verrais ce que je ferais pour Erwin et les autres. Après tout, Jacque Audiberti à dit _que le passé n'est jamais tout à fait passé..._

Mon téléphone sonna, et le nom d'Erwin apparut. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et un grognement de colère sortit de mes cordes vocales, je balançais mon portable, le laissant aller se cognait contre le sol, puis sur la chaussure de quelqu'un. Je relevais la tête et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore de mes yeux. Je lui souris et cette personne prit la parole tout en me rendant mon sourire.

-Yo Eren, ravi de te rencontrer, je suis...

* * *

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini !

**Encore merci à LoloSawyer :D !**


	8. Chapter 7 : Et là, je vis le paradis

**Note de l'auteure : ** Alors, demain c'et la rentrée pour moi, donc je vous poste ce chapitre corriger gentiment par **LoloSawyer que je remercie vraiment :D **

Ah, ne me tuer pas à la fin de ce chapitre s'il vous plait :D !

**RaR :**

**LoloSawyer : ** ALors, merci pour ta correction, et il faut que tu te calme. Tu ne peux pass tuer BEan pour deux raisons : 1 - C'est un perso fictif et 2 - Il est déjà mort x) !

Ouais, j'avoue que je ne suis pas vriment gentille avec Petra xD

Oui, mais Hanji peut-être térrifiante quelques fois :s

N'oublie pas que Levi est le petit ami de ton fils ! T'as pas le droit de le toucher ! x) ! Mais oui, Eren est etat de choc psycologique :D !

Arrête avec des compliments qui me font rougir ! Mais merci :D

**M Ac :** Merci pour le compliment, et oui, phonétiquement tu vais raison, mais ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça et sincèrement, je préfère comme il est écrit le mien x) (Ce n'est pas français ce que je viens d'écrire mais c'est pas grave ;D)

C'est pas qu'il ne va pas les tuer, c'est qu'il ne veut pas tous les tuer, enfin bref, je vais voir ce qui se passera dans les prochains chapitres, t faut que je l'ai écrives pour ça x) !

**Reb :** Dans quel sens ? x) Merci ma poule :)

**Marie : ** Merci ma poule, et voilà la suite ;)

Voilà, après tout ce blabla le chapitre ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Et là, je vis le paradis...**

J'étais assis sur une chaise devant un thé glacé. Mes mains recouvrent mon visage, essayant de cacher les quelques larmes silencieuses qui continuaient à couler malgré moi. Je venais d'apprendre en même pas une journée que ma famille, ma vrai famille venait d'être tué par ma deuxième famille, celle qui m'élève et avec qui je vis. Je me sens comme détruit de l'intérieur. Je le sens, en moi quelque chose s'est brisé, mais quoi ? Allez savoir. Mais le pire, c'est que mon sauveur, celui que j'aime et que j'admire depuis toujours, m'a menti, et à couché avec moi sans l'ombre d'un remord.

La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire là tout de suite, c'est d'aller me shooter au Godevil juste pour me détendre. Non, encore mieux, je vais appeler Jean et je vais me faire trouer le cul par lui, juste pour me venger de Levi et surtout pour me détendre. Ou sinon j'peux faire les deux, me faire baisé par Jean, puis allé me droguer tranquillement. Au moins j'pourrais lui demander son fournisseur. On dit qu'il a des drogues en tout genre. J'enlevais mes mains de sur mon visage, et une larme vint se déversé, inondant à elle seule ma joue.

Ymir vint passé sa main sur elle, séchant ma joue avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle me sourit et déposa sur mon front un tendre baiser de réconfort. Elle se rassit devant son café. Elle avait l'air d'une femme, d'une vraie femme. L'homme assis à côté d'elle me regarda puis me sourit.

- Ça va Eren ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs...

Il m'inspire confiance, et ceux dès que je l'ai vu. Mais sincèrement, j'admire Ymir pour être venu me chercher dès que j'ai déterrer la boite comme elle me l'avait dit...

**~FlashBack~**

Mon téléphone sonna, et le nom d'Erwin apparut. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et un grognement de colère sortit de mes cordes vocales, je balançais mon portable, le laissant aller se cogner contre le sol, puis sur la chaussure de quelqu'un. Je relevais la tête et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore de mes yeux. Je lui souris et cette personne prit la parole tout en me rendant mon sourire.

- Yo Eren, ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Reiner.

Le dénommé Reiner tendit une main, que je pris aussi fermement que j'ai pû, pour me relever. Je me sentais faiblir, je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de m'allonger et de ne plus me lever. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, les yeux remplis de larme encore, mais une tornade de couleur châtain me sauta dessus. Ymir tenait ma tête contre ses seins, comme pour m'inciter à continuer à pleurer, caché pour que personne ne me voit. Je serrais ma main droite contre son avant bras droit, et posa ma seconde main dans son dos, continuant à pleurer comme un bébé venant de naître.

Je faisais tout pour cacher mes plaintes, mais les bruits qui suivaient mes sanglots ne s'étouffait pas toujours. J'avais mal au cœur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. On resta dans cette position pendant une demi-heure. Personne n'osait bouger. Les caresses d'Ymir dans mes cheveux et ses mots doux me rassurèrent et me réchauffèrent le cœur, mais rien ne pouvait me réconforter en ce moment même. Ma vie était battit sur un ramassis de mensonge. Je savais que les Smith me cachait quelque chose, mais que cette chose était aussi grosse que ça, qui l'aurait cru ?

Mais je m'en veux surtout car je ne peux m'empêcher de les aimer quand même. Ce sont des personnes que je côtoie depuis mon enfance, des personnes qui m'ont élevé, avec qui je me suis engueuler dans les moments dures, avec qui j'ai rigolé, et créer des liens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me détester pour ça. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir honte de moi ou pas. Je tapotais le bras d'Ymir lui intimant qu'elle pouvait me lâcher. Ce qu'elle fit après m'avoir embrassé de nouveau les cheveux. Je plissais les yeux face à la lumière du soleil, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de regarder Reiner en face de moi.

- Et si on allait se poser dans un café pour parler de tout ça ?

J'acquiesçais, ranger tout ce qui avait par terre dans mon sac et on partit, marchant dans un silence inconfortable. Les deux personnes à côté de moi ne cessaient de me lancer des regards inquiets. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les suivais. J'avais déjà beaucoup trop mal, et je ne pense pas que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, soit une bonne chose, mais je veux tout savoir et je fais confiance à Ymir. On alla dans le premier café vu et on s'installa. Je prit un thé glacé, Ymir un café et Reiner un café glacé. Je mis mes mains devant mon visage, sentant que les larmes revenaient...

Voilà, on en est la maintenant. Reiner ne savait pas par où commencer. Ymir ne cessait de me regarder, inquiète et je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je pris entre mes lèvres ma paille et commença a aspirer le liquide marron clair de mon thé, trop rapidement car le froid me monta vite à la tête, me faisant ramener contre mes tempes, mes doigts avec lesquels je les massais. Ymir rigola face à ma tête, et Reiner la suivit. Je fis de même, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire face à eux. L'atmosphère se détendit peu après. On se regarda avec complicité.

- Je peux vous demandez quelque chose ? Commençais-je.

- Hum. Me répondit Ymir.

- Vous êtes du groupe externe n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais, répondit Reiner.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous à empêcher de venir me chercher ce jour là ?

Reiner baissa son regard vers sa boisson et Ymir détourna son regard. Apparemment j'ai touché un point sensible. Reiner soupira et reprit enfin la parole.

- Christa, une amie que tu connaissais, qui fait aussi partit du groupe externe s'était fait enlever. On est aller la sauver et notre chef s'était fait tuer. On a continué la mission,mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il était trop tard. On chercha partout mais on pas réussi à trouver ton corps. Donc on a espérer que tu étais toujours en vie et te voilà.

J'acquiesçais.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu me chercher avant ?

Les deux se regardèrent, puis me regardèrent, avant de se relancer un regard et de sourire.

- En fait Eren, commença Ymir, on t'a cherché sans vraiment le faire. Nous n'avions aucune information sur une quelconque survie de ta part donc à la fin nous avions abandonnés je dirais. Mais un jour, Christa t'as vu et elle est venue nous le dire. J'ai commencé à te suivre, jusqu'à connaître tes amis autant que toi, les lieux que tu fréquentais, ton appétit sexuel, et même tes petites habitudes. Puis nous avons su grâce à ça que tu étais chez les Smith. Mais n'étant toujours pas sûrs, nous avons demander à l'ensemble des brigades spéciales, de vérifier ça pour nous. Et quand ils nous l'ont confirmé, nous sommes entrer en contact avec toi. Après tu connais la suite.

J'acquiesçais.

- Et Bean dans tout ça ?

Reiner me regarda et soupira.

- Bean était le meilleur ami de ton père à l'époque. Il s'est juré de te retrouver et de te faire recouvrir la mémoire dès qu'Ymir nous avait prévenue. On voulait le faire autrement, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Je suppose que sa mort est un mal pour un bien au final. Je suis désolé.

- Humhum, pas grave.

Ils me regardèrent et finirent par me donner leurs numéros, disant qu'ils devaient repartir annoncer que j'avais recouvert la mémoire sur certains points. Ils me laissèrent seul, et ça me permit de me remettre les idées en place. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lettre de mon père, ce qui me donner envie de pleurer, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que les Smith avaient tué mon père, ma mère, ainsi que la branche principal de ma famille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la colère, voir de la haine Je payais l'addition et partit en direction d'un arrêt de bus qui ne m'emmènerait nullement chez les Smith. Je pris mon portable et envoya un message à Jean.

A : L'homme qui nous a fait aller dans le bureau de Daris :

_T'es chez toi ?_

Je me mis à l'arrêt de bus, et ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir les paroles de la chanson _Trahison_ du Roi lion dans la tête. Mon portable vibra.

De : L'homme qui nous a fait aller dans le bureau de Daris :

_Ouais, tu viens, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes l'appareil pour la dernière fois._

Je souris. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir faire sa.

A : L'homme qui nous a fait aller dans le bureau de Daris :

_C'était mon but de venir chez toi pour ça. Mais faudra faire vite, j'dois rentrer chez les Smith à la base._

De : L'homme qui nous a fait aller dans le bureau de Daris :

_Pas de problème pour moi._

Je rangeais mon téléphone, et pris le bus qui venait d'arriver. Je m'arrêta près de la frontière de la banlieue Rose pour enfin apercevoir après quelques minutes de marche, le manoir de la famille de Jean. J'appuyais sur l'interphone et m'annonça. Le portail s'ouvrit, et une voiture m'emmena jusqu'à devant la porte du manoir de sa famille. On m'ouvrit et j'entrais dans le hall. Je croisais sa mère, qui comme à son habitude quand je venais me prit dans ses bras, et son père qui me serra la main. Jean vint me libérer de l'emprise de sa mère et m'emmena, me tirant le poignet dans sa chambre où il ferma la porte derrière nous.

Je jetais mon sac, enlevais mes affaires du haut ainsi que mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et me jeta sur Jean pour prendre ses lèvre voracement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour commencer à caresser mon corps, et prendre en otage mes pauvres tétons qui venaient à peine de sentir l'air libre. Il les pinçait, les massait et les caressait . Je me sentais déjà durcir, laissant de faible bruit d'aise sortir de nos lèvres enlacés. Il prit ma langue en otage, et l'enroula avec la sienne. La pièce devint chaude. L'air se fit plus rare, et quand nous nous séparâmes, je pris le col de sa chemise et je le tirais à moi, marchant à reculons pour enfin percuter son lit et le mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je lui enlevais sa chemise, et il vint s'attaquer à mon cou, où il se stoppa net.

- Une morsure ?

Je balançais sa chemise dans un coin de sa chambre et vint déposer un baiser sur son épaule que je mordillais par suite, et que je lécha comme pour effacer le mal que j'avais causé avant.

- Laisse ! J'ai réussi à mettre dans mon lit hier soir quelqu'un que je voulais c'est tout.

- Huuuuuum.

Il la lécha et la suçota, la laissant disparaître à travers son suçon violet. Levi va me tué quand il va voir ça... aussi il avait pas qu'à dire que je lui appartenais ! C'est pas vrai ! Du temps qu'il me dit pas qu'il m'aime, je ne lui appartiendrai pas. Je sentais quelque chose d'humide contre mon oreille qui me fit gémir de bien être. Putain ! L'enflure il sait très bien que c'est mon point sensible. Il continua, ce qui me procurait un sentiment de chaleur qui remonta en moi, me faisant durcir contre mon gré. Ma main droite vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre s'agrippa à son dos.

Je continuais à gémir tandis que je sentais quelque chose de dur venir tâté ma cuisse. Jean aussi commençait à être excité. Il commença à se frotter contre moi, me faisant agripper ses cheveux et gémir de plus belle et surtout plus fort. Il continuait son traitement sur mon oreille, quand par une force cacher, j'échangeais nos positions. Je me retrouvais assis sur son bassin, et je commençais à enlever mon jean et mon boxer me retrouvant nu sur lui. Je me levais et alla prendre la boite de préservatif ainsi que le gel à la cerise.

- J'ai celui à la fraise si tu préfères dans ma commode.

- Non, ça va aller. La dernière fois, on a oublié le préservatif, je sais que t'aime pas qu'on en utilise, mais on a qu'à aller se faire dépisté si tu y tiens tant !

Il acquiesça et je posais mes outils sur le côté. Jean s'était surélevé grâce à ses coudes, et je commençais à déboutonner le jean de Jean. Après ceci, je sortis de son boxer sa verge tendu et prit le gel. J'en mis une noisette dans ma main et commença à le masturber avec, mettant un parfum cerise sur tout l'étendu du sexe de Jean qui ne cessait de grossir dans ma main. Je me remis debout, et incita Jean à venir s'asseoir. Une fois nos positions prises, je me mis à genoux et commença à lécher le gland de Jean pour ensuite passer toute ma langue sur son membre dur.

Le goût de la cerise se glissé sur ma langue, donnant à ma fellation, un goût addictif qui me donner envie de l'engloutir tout entier. Ce que je fis. Un gémissement de pur plaisir sortit des lèvres de Jean. Je commençais à enrouler son sexe autour de ma langue joueuse, avant de lui donner des petits coups. Je fini par le lécher et entamer un léger va-et-vient. Mais les soupirs d'aise de Jean, et ses mains agripper dans mes cheveux, me donnèrent envie de le sucer plus fort, ce que je fis. Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps avant de lâcher prise, et de se déverser dans ma bouche, mélangeant sa semence au goût cerise du gel, ce qui donné un goût fruitier agréable au sperme de Jean dans ma bouche.

Je finis par me relever, et voyant Jean non excité pour qu'il me prenne là tout de suite. Je commençais à me pincer les tétons devant lui et à me masturber, me laissant gémir de plaisir. Je voyais Jean du coin des yeux se mordre la lèvre inférieur, et il me saisit le bras, m'allongeant sur le ventre dans son lit. Je me mis sur à quatre pattes, et il se positionna derrière moi. Il prit la boite de préservatif et en tira un. Il arracha la protection du bout de latex avec ses dents et le plaça sur son membre de nouveau gonflé. Il n'attendit pas que je lui donne l'autorisation avant de rentrer d'un cou en moi, ce qui me fit jouir sur l'instant, tachant de blanc les draps propres de Jean.

Mes jambes tremblaient et me lâchèrent. Je m'appuyais sur mon front, remontant un peu mes fesses pour que Jean commence un mouvement de va-et-vient en moi. Il se faisait de plus en plus brute à chacun de mes gémissements. Je sentais le front humide de transpiration de Jean se collé contre ma nuque. Il saisit mes hanches et devint encore plus violent. Je finis par jouir, et après quelque coups de reins, Jean aussi. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, salissant mon torse de sperme, e Jean fit de même mais sur moi. Il se retira de moi, enleva le bout de latex remplit de liquide spermale qui l'habillait, fit un nœud au préservatif, le jeta dans sa poubelle et rangea sa verge.

Il s'allongea sur moi et nous recouvra de sa couverture. Je regardais l'heure sur son radio réveil, 17h30 était affiché en bleu. On resta dans cette position pendant dix minutes, cherchant notre respiration qui fut retrouver avec difficulté. Je finis par me lever, et par m'essuyer avec quelques mouchoirs qui finirent dans la poubelle avec le préservatif. Je m'habillais, et repris le gel et la boite de préservatifs sur le lit de Jean et les rangea dans mon sac. Il se leva aussi et me raccompagna jusqu'en bas, où on croisa ses parents.

Sa mère sourit avec des yeux pleins les étoiles ce qui nous valut un soupir et je partis, embrassant Jean sur la joue, qui me valut un grognement car sa mère aller lui poser des questions. Je partis à pied, passa le portail et alla prendre le bus, écoutant _Don't let me go_ de Reign. Erwin avait encore essayé de m'appeler, Levi aussi et j'avais deux messages de ce dernier. Le bus arriva quelques minutes après mon arrivée, je montais et décidais de rester debout. J'avais une légère douleur dans les reins. Le bisou sur la joue sera un vengeance finalement. Je pris mon portable, laissant les paroles de Reign me bercer. Je regardais mes messages.

De : Levi :

_Gamin réponds._

Je soupirais. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, il me traite encore de gamin. Après tout c'est ce que je suis pour lui. Il m'a menti, donc il devait sûrement que se foutre de ma gueule. Je commençais à ravoir cette colère qui monté en moi, et ce manque l'accentué. J'avais besoin de me piquer la tout de suite. Je regardais le deuxième.

De : Levi :

_Putain de gamin, tu commences à me faire chier à ne pas répondre ! Dès que t'as ce message t'as intérêt à rentrer sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !_

Je rangeais mon téléphone, repensant aux événements de cette journée. J'ai appris que mon enfance à été battit sur un mensonge, j'ai appris que ma vraie famille à été tuée par ma deuxième famille, que mon père m'a laissé une dernière lettre qui m'a fait chialé, et que après tout ça je ne dois pas haïr les Smith... Je sentais en moi cette colère refaire surface ce qui me fit serrer les poings. Je fermais les yeux et quand une voix annonça mon arrêt, j'appuyais sur le bouton stop. Quand le bus s'arrêta, je descendis et me mit en marche. J'arrivais dans la hall du manoir une demi-heure après.

Il était 18h10. Je commençais à marcher quand Erwin, Levi et Hanji se montrèrent. Je les ignorais, et commença ma route pour monter les escaliers, mais Hanji me retint, me demandant où j'étais. Je me dégageais de sa poigne dans un geste brusque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui répondrais. Ils ont tués mes parents et ma famille. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continuerais de vivre après avoir osé vivre avec les meurtriers de mes parents. Ouais, c'est ça, je devrais mettre fin à ma vie et à tout ce bordel. Je sentais mon cœur me faire mal, et mes yeux picotés. Je vins serrer mon tee-shirt.

- Eren... Reprit Hanji sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle voulait poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je l'en empêcha, je lui tapais la main, mais lui tourner toujours le dos. Je vis du coin de l'œil que les trois personnes derrière moi, étaient étonnés de ma réaction. Je me sentais vide et brisé à l'intérieur. Plus aucune émotion ne passé à travers moi. Non, je mens, les seules qui passent sont une profonde tristesse et une profonde colère qui me dise de mettre fin à mes jours tout de suite. Sans oublier ce manque qui faut que je remplisse tout de suite en me piquant. Levi haussa la voix à mon encontre, me demandant ce qui se passer.

Je me retournais finalement, les sourcil froncés et j'allais répliqué quelque chose quand une voix douce murmura presque mon nom. Cette voix remplit pleine d'inquiétude et qui se tenait devant moi n'était autre qu'Ilse. En la voyant je détournais le regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait captée, qu'aujourd'hui j'avais pleuré.

- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré Eren ? Pourquoi pleures-tu encore silencieusement ? Dit-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, et bien malgré moi, je lui lançais un regard colérique qui la fit faire un pas en arrière. Je lâchais un « Tssk ! » et partis sans me retourner dans ma chambre. Une fois dedans, je refermais la porte en la faisant claquer. Je balançais mon sac par terre avec une violence que je ne me connaissais pas. Je criais, montrant ma haine et ma tristesse. Je relevais la manche de mon tee-shirt et prit une dose de Godevil. Voyant que ça ne me calmer pas, j'en repris une dose, et encore une. Je rangeais le tout dans mon sac, et m'allongeas sur mon lit. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai oublié de demander à Jean son fournisseur. Je soupirais et me ressasser sans cesse les mots de mon père : « _Nous avons fini d'enquêter et nos rapports nous disent qu'une grande guerre entre nos familles va éclater. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour nous défendre, mais la défaite est inévitable. » _La haine me revint, et les pleurs aussi. Je me sentais impuissant et honteux. J'en avais marre. Je ne mérite plus de vivre pour moi. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et entra. C'était Ilse. Je voyais qu'elle hésitait à rentrer, et sous un signe de ma part elle rentra.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Ilse... Je n'aurais pas dû... Pas envers toi... Tu n'y es pour rien j'en suis... Je dis la dernière phrase en murmurant.

Elle s'approcha de moi et sourit. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Tu pue le sexe Eren.

- Hum je sais. Je suis aller voir Jean et j'ai faim.

Elle rigola.

- Je vais te faire un casse-croûte.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelque minutes.

Elle acquiesça et repartit, me laissant voir un dernier sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation de vide revint, et je m'allongeais encore sur le lit, posant mes mains sur ma tête. Je me levais finalement et enleva mon tee-shirt pour me mettre une veste que je fermais. Je sais comment je vais mettre fin à mes jours. Si je ne peux pas vivre avec Levi car il m'a mentit et fait partit des meurtriers de mes parents, ça fait une raison de plus pour ne pas rester en vie. Je dois en plus effacer la honte que j'ai du infliger à Ymir et le reste pour être rester vivre avec les Smith.

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, et d'où je viens. Ma vie à t-elle un réel but ? Non je ne pense pas. Si je n'ai plus de passé, si je n'ai plus confiance envers les personnes qui m'ont élevé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je resterais ici. A force de réfléchir, mes pieds me menèrent à la cuisine où je voyais Ilse commencer à me préparer un sandwich. Elle me sourit et je vins l'embrasser sur la joue. Je tirai un tiroir quand elle avait le dos tourné et pris un gros couteau à viande, celui qui permettait de découper la dinde. Je descendis la fermeture éclair de ma veste et le cacha la dedans.

Je la remontais et mis mes mains dans mes poches pour soutenir le couteau en dessous. Il était froid et d'une certaine façon ça me faisait du bien comme ça me faisait du mal. Je demandais à Ilse de me l'apporter plus tard dans ma chambre et elle acquiesça et se remit à la tâche. Je remontais dans ma chambre et alla dans la salle de bain où Je m'enfermais. Je fis coulé de l'eau dans la baignoire que je bouchais, j'enlevais la veste, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et m'y plaqua dedans avec comme seul habit, mon boxer pour cacher mes parties intimes.

Je me tailladais les bras, laissant des grosses effluves de mon sang sortir. L'eau du bain me remonta jusqu'au cou. Elle était chaude, voir brûlante. Quand mes bras furent plongés dedans, le sang coula plus vite. Je le sentais couler, se vider, mais cette sensation me fit du bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je resterais vivant. Je ne sais pas à qui je manquerais sincèrement. Les Smith on du me recueillir juste pour le fun. Et Ymir et les autres ne me connaissent pas, donc sûr que je ne leurs manquerais pas. L'eau clair prenait la couleur rouge de mon sang.

L'eau n'ayant pas été arrêté, elle coula sur mon carrelage et glissa jusqu'à la porte où elle se glissait en dessous. Le sang ne coulait pas assez vite pour moi. Je m'assis tant bien que mal sur le rebord. Je sentais des vertiges venir, mais j'en avais que faire. J'étais haletant. Apparemment ça consomme beaucoup trop d'énergie. Je repris le couteau de cuisine par terre, et me le planta une fois dans le ventre. Je le ressortis et l'enfonça une deuxième fois, laissant des cris de douleur retentir dans la pièce close.

J'entendais la porte de la salle de bain cogner, et la voix d'Ilse retentir derrière, me demandant d'ouvrir. Je souris et voulu lui répondre que tout aller bien mais je n'avais plus de voix. Un plateau qui tombait se fit entendre et des pas précipités aussi. Je laissais tombé le couteau par terre et me laissa glissé dans l'eau chaude une nouvelle fois. Le sang repartit aussi vite. J'avais mal, mal au cœur, mal psychologiquement. Ma vison se faisait de plus en plus trouble, et ma respiration saccadé. Même plus, ma respiration se faisait inexistante. J'essayais de la reprendre, mais je n'y arrivais presque pas.

J'entendais des coups derrière la porte et des supplications. Je regardais et je vis que l'eau colorée de mon sang avait couler jusqu'à la porte. Je souris, et entendue la porte s'ouvrir avec un grand fracas. C'était Levi qui l'avait défoncer. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux.

-Eren ! Cria t-il.

Ma vue se faisait de plus en plus trouble. Ma respiration s'arrêter et se relancer faiblement. Il se précipita sur moi et ordonna aux autres d'appeler une ambulance. Ilse était pétrifiée et n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle commençait à pleurer et sur le coup, je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ça.

- Eren, c'est pas le moment de nous laisser.

Je sentais les bras fermes de Levi se refermer sur moi. L'eau chaude se fit absente et l'air frais se fit sentir sur mon corps. Il posa ma tête sur ses cuisses et me recouvra de sa veste.

- Ne me laisse pas Eren ! Me murmura t-il.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Mes paupières se firent lourdes, ma vue s'obscurcit et je ne sentis plus rien. Aucune douleur, aucune émotion, plus rien. Seules quelques petites flaques se firent sentir sur mes joues. Mais cette sensation partit vite. J'étais seul dans un monde noir. Une lumière blanche se fit voir et des portes dorées apparurent. Je souris. Je m'avancé un peu plus, me sentant léger. Et là, je vis le paradis...

* * *

Voilà, ne le tuer pas s'il vous plaît :3

Laisser vos impressions :)


	9. Chapter 8 : Sentiments

_**Remarque de l'auteure :**_ Rien de bien spécial dans ce chapitre, mais voyez-vous, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Mais je pense quand même vous apprendre une chose en le publiant, certaines personnes sont plus proche de nous que l'on ne croit... Alors méfiez-vous...

J'ai aussi remarqué que beaucoup de personne veulent me tuer à cause du chapitre précédent, j'avais pourtant demander de ne pas me tuer, et aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi on veut me tuer, c'est pas ma faute si Eren est sucidaire non mais Oh !

Dernière chose : **Merci à Lolosawyer pour la correction de ce chapitre, surtout qu'elle vient à peine de rentrer de vacance et que direct je lui donne du boulot, honte à moi...**

_**Réponses aux rewiews :**_

**Lolosawyer : **Tu sais, je pense que si ton fils est sucidaire, c'est ta faute, comment as tu pu laisser Eren se faire ça ? Mère indigne :p Tu dis ça, mais moi je ne suis pas sa mère, donc si j'arrive à mettre Levi dans mon lit, c'est un crime moins grave que si TOI tu le mets dans ton lit 3:) ! Et je n'essaye pass de tuer ton fils, c'est lui même qui a essayé ! Merci pour l'insulte, c'est la première d'une très longue liste :D

Tout le monde n'est pas naïf, mais que veux tu ? Ils gardent l'illusion qu'Eren ne se souvient de rien :)

Psychopathe, deucième insulte, je vais les compters au total pour savoir combien j'en ai reçu x) T'as qu'à punir Levi :p

**Rumi :** Salut, ravi de voir une nouvelle (ou un nouveau) rewieuse (rewieveur) ! Non, ce n'est pas le dernier, je te laisse découvrir le suivant :)

**Marie : **Merci, et une menace ! Une !

**Aeris0 :** Coucou toi ! Ben non, Eren a agit sur un coup de tête, donc il n'y a pas pensé ! Mais ce sont des points à relever x) ! Oui, si c'est celle comme dans Reborn, avec plaisir ! Je te présente la suite, et tu me menace aussi, et m'incite à me sucider, j'en suis à 2 menaces, 2 insulte et 1 incitation à me sucider xD !

**Elise477 : **Je suis contente de toujours te voir, et je t'aime encore plus car tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir insulté T^T !

**M Ac :** Hum, troisième insulte, je vois que tout le monde s'en donne à coeur joie :D ! Ah ouais ? Et les profs se sont souvent trompés sur ton prénom ? Merci, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on dit que je suis sadique, lors du déjeuner de vendredi, ça à refet débat ^^

**Nido : **Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, et oui j'ai une once d'humanité, mais sa fait une quatrième insulte :p

**Reb :** Cinquième insulte xD ! Mais tu as été plutôt soft, tu m'as fait plus peur dans la réalité avec "Tu as interêt à courir Lowelie, et très vite si tu veux mon avis..." ! x)

**Semoulle :** Troisième menace :D !

Salut :D

Alors sixième insulte, et merci pour les compliments :D

Je suis désolée, et je suis d'accord pur sa famille et Levi, mais pourquoi Ilse ? Eren est un ado je m'en-foutiste, alors il s'en fout x)

Ton petit chérie ? Tu vas avoir **Lolosawyer**sur le dos, c'est sa maman xD !

Merci pour tout ces jolis compliments et ces encouragements, kiss à toi aussi :*

**Manon Coste : **Mercci pour tout ces copliments et cette septième et huitième insulte :) Va savoir, je ne te le dirais pas :p je suis sadique d'après tout le monde ;D Non, tu as raison, Levi a pleuré ^^ Ben c'est ce que je comptais faire, p'têtre psa tout un chapitre car je n'y arriverais pas, mais le début de ce chapitre est au POV de Levi ^^ Merci, et je te laisse lire ce chapitre avec plaisir alors :)

**Vincenziaa :** Menace numéro quatre :'D

*Regarde Vincenziaa courir vers elle avec un couteau de boucher, et se mets à fuir les mains lever en l'air*

Héhé, j'ai trouvé le bon moment xD ! VOilà la suite alors :D

**Résultat des courses : 4 menaces, 8 insultes et 1 incitation à me sucider, moi aussi je vous aime :***

Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre 8 :D

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Sentiments _**

**~POV Levi~**

J'étais assis avec une tasse de thé dans la main face à Hanji qui ne cessait de gigoter et à côté d'un Erwin avec une expression sévère. J'apportais la tasse contenant le liquide chaud à mes lèvres et en bu une gorgée Mon équipe nous avait rejoint et prit place. L'atmosphère était lourde. Ce putain de gamin se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement et voir même froidement envers nous. Je posais la tasse et ancra mes yeux dans ce d'Erwin.

- Levi, commença t-il, tu crois qu'Eren a apprit pour les Shifter ?

J'acquiesçais. Eren est un gamin qui à toujours fourré son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Si j'apprenais qu'il était au courant pour ses parents, et même pour sa famille d'origine, cela ne me surprendrais pas le moins du monde. Mais maintenant reste à savoir comment il a sut, et surtout si il est déjà entrer en contact avec l'un deux. Hanji s'était arrêté de bouger, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Petra avait laissé passer un léger son aiguë et écarquilla les yeux, les autres firent de même. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant la dedans. Il l'aurait sut un jour ou l'autre.

Je soupirais.

- Maintenant reste à savoir si il est entré en contact avec certains des survivants.

Fis-je en ramenant ma tasse à mes lèvres. Tout le monde me regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Je sais qu'ils se posaient la même question. Ilse apparut avec un plateau et nous amena les cafés qu'Erwin et Hanji avaient commandés avant qu'on vienne s'installer. J'haussais un sourcil en sa direction. Elle souriait, et elle avait sur son plateau un sandwich sur une assiette ainsi qu'un verre rempli de soda. Je soupirais, et elle laissa un léger rire traverser ses lèvres. Ce gamin est gonflé ! Il aurait pu bouger son cul et se le faire lui même ce putain de sandwich !

- C'est pour Eren ? Demanda Petra toute sourire.

- Hum, fis Ilse en acquiesçant. Il est très fatigué, et je me suis dis que ça lui remonterait le moral un petit sandwich.

Je serrais mon poing sous la table, énervé que cette femme prenne aussi bien soin d'Eren. Elle sourit et partit, montant les escaliers. Elle chantonnait. Je repris un gorgée de thé, et en finit le contenu. Dès qu'elle redescends, je lui en demande un autre. Tout le monde était plongé dans une grande réflexion. Je vis Auro froncer les sourcils et monter sa main à son menton. Il baragouinait quelque chose. Quand je l'interpellais, il sursauta et me regarda.

- Qu'est ce que tu baragouine encore ?

Il me regarda, tremblant légèrement. Ce signe montrait sa nervosité. Je fais si peur que ça ? Désespérant d'avoir peur de son propre supérieur.

- B-ben je me disais que peut-être...

Je soupirais.

- Que peut-être ? Fit Petra.

- Eren courrait après une fille la dernière fois dans la nuit, et si cette fille faisait partie des survivants des Shifter ?

Erd soupira et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi il était énervé quand t'as mal parler d'elle.

Le silence retomba. Tout le monde le savait maintenant, tout le monde en était sûr. Eren était rentré en contact avec les Shifter, mais alors pourquoi n'a t-il pas réagit avant ? Ce gamin est si imprévisible que ça en donne mal à la tête au final. Je me frottais l'arrête du nez avec mon pouce et mon annulaire quand Ilse surgit, essoufflée, dans la salle. L'air paniqué qu'elle avait sur le visage m'inquiéta. Elle reprit son souffle et essaya de baragouiner quelque chose. Hanji lui passa son café où elle en bu gorgée et reprit son souffle.

- Eren s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain et des cris de douleurs en sortait!

On écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça avait un rapport, mais un couteau de cuisine à aussi disparu après qu'Eren soit passé me voir ! Est-ce qu'Eren aurait pu le volé et se...

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et elle essayait de les essuyer. Je me levait d'un bond de ma chaise, ayant un mauvais pressentiment suite aux révélations d'Ilse. Je commençais à courir, montant les escaliers à toute hâte, suivi de près par tout le monde. Même Erwin s'était mis à courir. On arriva devant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre d'Eren et on y rentra. J'allais vers la porte de la salle de bain, poussant de mon pied le sandwich tombait par terre, et entendu les cris d'Eren. La petite ouverture de sous la porte, laisser apparaître une eau de couleur rouge sang, ce qui accentua encore plus mon mauvais pressentiment. Petra commença à taper sur la porte et à supplier Eren d'ouvrir. Elle avait les yeux mouillés.

- Écartez vous ! Criais-je.

Tout le monde se recula, et je fis de même. Je m'avançais, et souleva mon pied droit qui atterrit sur la porte, la défonçant. Quand elle fut tomber, j'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur devant ce que je voyais. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, ce putain de gosse était dans l'eau avec son corps mutilé et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire c'est de tourner sa tête vers moi et de me sourire ! Il se fout de ma gueule là !

- Eren ! Criais-je, Petra, Gunther, Auro, Erd, Hanji allez appeler une ambulance immédiatement !

Ils acquiescèrent et partir aussi vite que possible. Erwin avait tenter de s'avancer mais je l'en empêchais. Je lui demander d'aller voir où les autres en étaient, il acquiesça et partit d'un pas précipité. Je vis Ilse s'avancer et se pétrifier sur place. Je m'avancer à mon tour, plutôt rapidement, et pris Eren dans mes bras.

- Eren, c'est pas le moment de nous laisser.

Je le sortais de cette eau sanglante et l'allongea par terre. Sa tête sur mes cuisses et son corps contre le carrelage rougeâtre de sa salle de bain.J'enlevais ma veste et recouvra son corps avec.

- Ne me laisse pas Eren ! Murmurais-je.

Je vis ses paupières se fermaient, et je me trouvais face à lui, impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'étais impuissant face à ce qui se passer, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le gamin qui m'avait fait une déclaration et avec qui j'avais pris du bon temps. Son sang continuer à coulé, salissant mon pantalon, ainsi que le bas de ma chemise blanche. Je vis sur son visage des petites flaques rondes apparaître. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, elles venaient de moi. Ce gamin ne me laisse pas indifférent, il est une partie de ma vie dont je suis fière, et je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Je me laissais aller, laissant les larmes silencieuses coulaient de mes yeux pour atterrir sur les joues du gamin dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus inexistante. J'entendais des bruits de pas précipités et d'un revers de manche, j'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulées. Petra apparut suivit de plusieurs personnes en blouses blanche. Ils prirent Eren, le mirent sur un brancard et ils partirent. Petra prit Ilse, et l'emmena hors de la chambre. Quand à moi, je restais à genoux, avec les mains couverte du sang de ce sale gosse. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, mais ce fut Erwin qui vint interrompre mes pensées. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me sourit, sûrement un sourire forcé, mais cela me réconforta un peu. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu ce gamin grandir. Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à s'en vouloir d'être aussi impuissant face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant nos yeux. Il me proposa d'aller à l'hôpital, ce que j'acceptais avec un léger « Hum », et alla dans ma chambre. J'allais dans la salle de bain, et m'aspergea de le visage d'eau froide.

Je me regardais dans la vitre. Ma chemise blanche ainsi que mon pantalon noir, montré des tâches plus ou moins foncées provenant du corps d'Eren. Je détournais le regard et vit ma baignoire. Je commençais à suffoquer, cet endroit me rappelle Eren. Je me déshabillais, et prit d'autre affaires avec lesquels je me rhabillais. Je descendais dans le hall et vit toute la petite troupe de réunie. Petra m'expliqua qu'Ilse était en train de dormir, suite au choc que ce stupide gamin venait de lui faire avoir. On prit plusieurs voitures et on se rendit à l'hôpital centrale de Trost.

On y entra et on se dirigea vers l'accueil qui nous indiqua qu'Eren était en salle d'opération, car plusieurs parties de son intestin avaient été touchés et qu'il avait réussi à se casser quelques côtes. Les femmes étaient assises sur les fauteuils, et les hommes par terre, stressant pour Eren. Cette salope nous avait aussi signalé qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'Eren se soit blesser un poumon. Ce gosse ne fait pas les choses à moitiés quand il les fait. J'étais adossé contre le mur, attendant que les secondes passent, et en espérant que le chirurgiens qui allait sortir nous annoncerait une bonne nouvelle.

La lumière rouge du petit néon nous aveugler, et augmenter notre culpabilité. Je baissais mon fédorat pour cacher mes yeux, et grâce à ma main, je cachais mon visage aux yeux des autres. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure plusieurs fois, me damnant de ne pas avoir vue que tu allais mal. La porte s'ouvrit sur un chirurgien en blouse bleu, et ce dernier vint nous voir. Il nous annonça que tu étais tiré d'affaire, mais que l'opération s'était compliqué car une substance illicite se trouvait dans ton organisme. On écarquilla les yeux et Hanji demanda ce que c'était, mais elle semblait déjà le savoir.

Le chirurgien nous dit que nous en serions plus quand les résultats seront arrivés. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que tu ne te réveilleras pas avant quelques jours. On vit qu'il te déplaçait dans une chambre et on te suivi. Une fois installés, on pouvait voir sur ton visage une expression sereine. Tu avais un masque respiratoire et plusieurs perfusions étaient reliées à ton bras par des tubes. On abordait tous une expression sévère. Hanji partit, disant qu'elle devait vérifié quelque chose dans ta chambre, Petra, Auro, Gunther et Erd partirent quelque minutes après, disant qu'ils allaient nettoyé tout ton bordel, et Erwin suivit, prétextant vouloir nous laisser seul, mais je savais très bien qu'il allait faire des recherches pour trouver les Shifter restants.

Il doit sûrement aller se cacher pour pleurer. La porte se ferma, nous laissant tous les deux seuls dans le silence de cette pièce. La nuit était tombée, et les rideaux étaient ouverts. Le lune était belle ce soir, mais la regarder seul n'est pas une chose plaisante. Si seulement ce jour là nous n'avions pas attaquer les Shifter, tu n'en serais peut-être pas là gamin, mais je ne t'aurais pas connu. Je n'ai jamais compris. Ça à toujours été ainsi. Même si je crois en mes forces, même si je crois sincèrement aux choix que mes camarades font, personne ne peut savoir comment ça va se finir.

On ne peut rien prévoir à l'avance. Je m'approchais de toi, enleva mon fédorat et me pencha, baisant ton front, et tes lèvres à travers le masque. Je le descendis quelques secondes, et embrassa cette fois tes lèvres, celles qui avaient laissés échapper de ta bouche, ces cris de souffrance tout à l'heure. Elles sont moins bonnes que hier. Elles sont dénués d'envie, de désir et même de vie. Je brisais le baiser, et te remis ton masque à oxygène. Je collais mon front contre le tien, et je me laissais aller pour la troisième fois de ma vie. Tes joues furent inondées par mes larmes.

- Pourquoi Eren... ?

Rien, ni personne ne me répondait.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Eren ?

Le silence était la seule personne présente. J'essuyais mes larmes et me redressa. Je remis mon fédorat et allais ouvrir la porte. Je te regardais une dernière fois, puis la ferma, te laissant seul dans cette pièce froide et vide. J'étais rentré. Les jours passèrent et je venais te voir chaque jour, parfois seul, et parfois accompagné. Je ne me souviens du nombre de baisers que je t'ai volé mais je ne pu m'en empêcher. Hanji avait trouvé dans ton tiroir cette drogue que tu devais prendre et avait fait une crise. On était tous énervés, et un sentiment de culpabilité me dévorait. Je ne le savais pas.

Et une fois de plus, je n'avais rien fait. Hanji alla voir un médecin et à deux, ils essayaient de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait te faire passer l'envie de te re-piquer, ou tout simplement de trouver quelque chose qui comblera ce manque, mais qui n'était pas toxique pour ta santé. J'étais encore venu aujourd'hui, et j'étais resté assis, puis je m'étais endormis. Je ne fis aucun rêve, mais pourtant je dormais bien. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de quelqu'un me réveille. Je te vis toi, assis le masque enlevait, et les yeux ouverts rivé sur moi, je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais ta voix continuait à prononcer mon prénom.

- Levi...

* * *

**~POV Eren~**

Je marchais, doucement, tranquillement, le cœur battant vers ces portes qui étaient grandes ouvertes. Je me sentais léger. Mais un sentiment de gêne naissait en moi. Je m'en voulais un peu, j'avais sentis des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, et la seule personne présente au dessus de mon visage était Levi. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, me faisant m'arrêter et je portais ma main à ma poitrine où j'agrippais le peu de peau que je pouvais. Je voulais mourir plus que tout. J'aimais Levi, mais il faisait parti des meurtriers de ma famille. Comment je devais réagir ?

Mon passé n'est que mensonge, et je ne me souviens pas de mes parents. Ai-je le droit de vivre ? Je ne sais pas. Je levais la tête vers les deux grandes portes qui se dressait devant moi. Je sentais peu à peu mes yeux perdre de leurs détermination, me laissant là, vide. Je m'assis et me recroquevilla sur moi même. Soudain, ce que je croyais être le paradis commençait à disparaître. D'abord les portes, puis les nuages, et je tombais. Je n'avais pas peur, et je ne criais pas. Ma tête heurta violemment un sol, et l'air froid qui passait, me donna des frissons. Je n'avais sur moi qu'un caleçon.

Je me relevais, et vit que je me trouvais dans le même endroit que ce matin. Sauf que le ciel bleu était remplacé par un ciel gris, recouvert de nuages qui menaçaient de laisser tomber une pluie battante. Je commençais à marcher, me frottant les bras des deux mains essayant de créer un peu de chaleur. Je traversais la forêt et arriva devant le manoir des Shifter. J'ouvrais la porte, et je vis qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucunes statues. Je fermais la porte et couru vers le bureau de mon père. Il n'était pas là. Je m'aventurais dans ce dernier, et alla allumer un feu dans la cheminer qui y avait.

Je me sentais seul. J'avais froid. Je me recroquevillais une nouvelle fois sur moi, laissant la chaleur du feu s'emparer de mon corps peu à peu. Je fermais les yeux, et je sentis une présence derrière moi, puis une main qui se posa sur mon épaule. Je regardais qui c'était. Mon père était revenu. Il me souriait tendrement et s'assit à mes côtés. Il ne parla pas, et moi non plus. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et je crois que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Il me regardait de temps à autres, et moi je l'ignorais. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fais, mais j'en étais en quelques sorte fier. Il soupira.

- Dis Papa...Commençais-je, crois-tu que chaque personne à le droit de vivre sur cette terre ?

Il me regarda.

- Bien sûr. Chaque personne à quelque chose à accomplir ici-bas . Même si cette chose est insignifiante.

- Hum.

Il posa une main dans mes cheveux et reprit la parole.

- Oui Eren, tu as le droit d'exister. Et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, pas même toi.

- Mais je vous ai tous oublier ! Et je vis avec vos meurtriers ! Et je suis même tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux ! Comment je vais pouvoir regarder les autres en face !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu oublies les gens que eux vont t'oublier Eren. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu devrais avoir honte, tu ne le savais pas. Et même si tu en étais conscient, ils ne t'en auraient pas voulu.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Eren, ce sont tes amis, non, c'est ta famille. Et qu'importe que tu sois tomber amoureux d'un d'eux ou pas. Ils auraient compris et t'aurais pardonner. Ils t'aiment tous, car eux te connaisse.

Je me mis en position tailleur et baissa la tête. Oui, il a raison. Mon père m'a laisser une famille, et ce n'est pas parce que je les ai oubliés, qu'eux m'ont oublié. Et en plus ils tiennent à moi ! Pour preuve, quand j'ai découvert la lettre, Ymir s'est jetée dans mes bras et m'a laissait pleurer contre elle pour évacuer tout ce que j'avais en moi. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?! J'ai été idiot ! Voir pire qu'idiot ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Putain ! Et même avec tout ce qui m'arrive, je devrais y faire face et essayer de trouver une solution ! Après tout j'ai promis que j'allais retrouver tous les membres vivants de ma famille !

Je relevais ma tête avec une nouvelle détermination. Mais elle s'envola bien vite quand je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand même, c'est un grand choc de savoir ça. Comment je peux y faire face. Je tournais la tête vers mon père et lui souris difficilement. Il devait comprendre ce qui devait me trotter dans la tête, car il posa sur mes cheveux une de ses mains avec laquelle ils les ébouriffa. Il m'embrassa le front puis disparu. Je me remis face au feu, et je restais là, silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi paupières se firent lourdes, et je fermais les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, je fus éblouie par la lumière. Je les plissais et essaya de bouger. Mais rien. Je sentais sur mon visage quelque chose de posé. Je regardais difficilement, et je vis que c'était un masque respiratoire. Conclusion, je suis à l'hôpital et j'ai survécu à ma connerie. Je me sentais lourd. Je tirais mon bras pour le mettre sur mon front, mais je sentais quelque chose le retenir. M'ayant habitué à la lumière, j'ouvrais bien les yeux. Je vis sur mon bras droit, deux sachets de perfusion sanguine qui y été reliés par un tube en plastique. Le sang s'y écoulée. Je le regardais.

J'essayais de me relevé, mais j'avais mal. J'apportais ma main sur mon ventre, et sur mes côtes. Je n'y suis pas aller de mains mortes, vraiment. Je toussais, créant une petite tâche de buée à travers le masque d'oxygène. Je réussis tant bien que mal à m'asseoir et je penchais ma tête en arrière. J'ai vraiment dû inquiéter beaucoup de monde quand même. Mais pour moi, il n'y avait que ça comme solution, et il n'y a encore que ça. Mais après cet incident, je sens que je serais encore plus surveillé. Je fermais les yeux, sentant quelques larmes venir. Maman... Papa... Tout le monde... Excusez-moi.

Je suis juste perdu, et je ne sais plus quoi faire ni où aller. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que tout ça me tombe sur la gueule maintenant ! Tout aller à peu près bien ! Alors pourquoi ?! Je rouvris les yeux, et regarda enfin droit devant moi. Je les écarquillais un peu. Levi était assis dans le fauteuil, sûrement en train de dormir. Je le regardais, des cernes s'étaient à peines dessinés sous ses yeux, et ses traits semblaient fatigués. Il a dû rester ici plusieurs nuits et veiller quelques fois. Un sentiments de culpabilité ne cessait de monter en moi.

Mais voilà, le mal est déjà fait, et il n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Je tirais mon bras gauche, voulant me gratter le menton, mais un autre tube était relier à ce bras. La perfusion était d'un liquide blanc, et maintenant que j'y pense, le liquide à l'air plutôt épais, puisque je le sens traverser mon bras pour se perdre dans mon corps. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas autant en manque qu'on pourrait le croire, je ne ressens pas de vide en moi. Est-ce que ça se pourrait que ça soit un truc pour m'enlever cette addiction du corps ? Sûrement, mais même si j'en aurais plus envie, je la rechercherais quand même.

J'appellerais Jean ou irait le voir pour avoir le nom de son fournisseur...Je regardais encore Levi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver que les rayons du soleil levant qui se reflétaient sur sa peau blanche, lui donnait une beauté mature à laquelle peu de personne pourrait résister. J'enlevais le masque à oxygène et prit une grande bouffé d'air frais. Après ma respiration, je me trouvais haletant. Il était difficile de respirer, et quand l'air me manquait trop, je le remis avant de le retirer une nouvelle fois.

- Levi

Personne ne me répondait. Tu semblais plongé dans un sommeil profond. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais vu dans la position dans laquelle tu t'es endormi, tu risque de souffrir dès que tu te réveilleras.

- Levi

Nouvelle réaction, un « hmm » sortit de tes lèvres et tu bougeas un peu. Je ris et repris une bouffé d'air dans le masque à oxygène. Je ne sais comment tu vas réagir une fois levé, mais c'est une chose à laquelle je ne pourrais pas éviter. Et à celle des autres non plus d'ailleurs... Je soupirais et décida d'hausser la voix.

- Levi

Tu te réveillas, sortant doucement de ton sommeil profond. Tu me regardais et ne réagissais pas. Je continuais à prononcer ton prénom, jusqu'à ce que tu te lève et t'avance vers moi. La première chose que tu as fait est de me caresser la joue doucement, murmurant je ne sais quoi. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de la sensation chaude de ta main. Tu arrêta et me remis mon masque. Je rouvrais les yeux et te regardais. Vu de plus près, on voyait très bien des petites poches sous tes yeux, et des cernes. Je baissais la tête honteux de ce que je t'avais fait. Mais je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Je serrais la couverture de mon lit, frustré de tout ça. Tu me relevas la tête, baissa mon masque et me vola un baiser. Je sentais ton souffle sur mon visage. Quand nos lèvres se quittèrent, tu partis, me disant que tu allais appeler une infirmière. Quand tu ferma la porte, je remis mon masque. Alors faisons le point. Les Shifter sont ma vraie famille, et elle a été tuée par les Smith, ceux qui m'ont élevé. Sachant qu'ils ne sont pas bêtes et au vu de mon comportement avec eux, ils doivent savoir que j'ai rencontré minimum un des survivants. Ymir et Reiner sont entrés en contact avec moi, et m'ont racontés pourquoi je n'étais pas avec eux maintenant.

Bean était le meilleur ami de mon père à l'époque, et il a voulu me montrer d'où je venais et qui j'étais. Bon point, cela ma permis de retrouver cette boite et j'ai rencontré Ymir et Reiner. Mauvais point, j'ai été tellement acculé par tout ça, que je me suis retrouvais en train de me planter un couteau dans le ventre. Je soupirais. Maintenant, il faudrait que je sorte de là, que je joue encore à l'ado ignorant et stupide tout en essayant de retrouver les autres membres survivants des Shifter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cette histoire... La porte s'ouvrit.

Hanji s'était dressé devant moi, Erwin et Levi derrière. Elle remonta ses lunettes et renifla et se jeta sur moi en criant un « EREN » rempli de larmes. Je me retrouvais adossé contre le dossier de mon lit avec une Hanji qui pleurait sur mon torse.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Eren ?...

Je la serrais plus fort contre moi. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, non, je ne pouvais pas tout révéler maintenant. Mais je sais qu'ils savent quelque chose. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je les baissais à peine et enleva mon masque. Le vrai air me manquait, et je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ça. Une infirmière les suivaient et expliqua que mes blessures étaient déjà bien guéries et que je pourrais partir demain après quelques examens. Je soupirais d'aise et dès qu'elle ferma la porte, j'eus droit au silence le plus gênant du monde.

- Euh...Commençais-je, Je suis désolé ?

Levi me regarda.

- C'est une question gamin !

- NON NON ! Pas du tout ! Je suis juste désolé !

- Désolé ?! Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu nous as faits !

- Ben c'est que... ben je sais pas quoi dire ! Je sais que c'est mal !

Levi et Erwin soupirèrent.

- Pourquoi t 'as fait ça Eren ? Me demanda Hanji.

- Je sais pas trop, répondis-je, je me sens mal depuis quelques temps, et ça m'a semblait la seule solution...

Ils me regardèrent tous et ne parlèrent pas. Hanji ouvrait la bouche et la referma de si tôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Quand à moi, je baissais la tête honteux de les regarder dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et eux non plus. Du boucan se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce, et une voix crier fort. On se retourna vers la porte. Cette voix c'est celle de... Putain mais qu'est-ce que cette personne fait là ? La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et les trois adultes se mirent en position de combat. Levi sortit un pistolet et le pointa vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître, Hanji avait sorties des aiguilles d'acupuncture, qui quand elles étaient bien lancées, t'envoyer directement au paradis, et Erwin monta ses poings au niveau de sa poitrine.

Moi j'étais assis, le regard grand écarquillé sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle tenait la poignée fermement, et elle était haletante, voir trop pour moi. Une goutte de sueur vint dessiner le profil de son visage, avant de venir sur son menton et de tomber au sol. Putain qu'est-ce qu'Ymir fait là ! Elle se redressa ayant retrouver sa respiration et s'avança vers moi, avec les poings serrées. Levi avait enlever la sécurité de son pistolet, et sous un signe de ma part il ne tira pas, mais il avait toujours son pistolet tout droit pointé sur Ymir. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi, et une fois arrivé devant mon lit elle se stoppa net.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand elle leva sa main, et me mit une claque qui fit sursauter Hanji et les autres. Ma tête avait carrément changer de direction. Mon regard s'agrandit. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ymir avait eu raison de me foutre cette claque, et je le sais. Je serrais entre mes doigts le drap qui me recouvrait.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça Eren ?! Dit-elle d'une voix enivré d'une colère sans nom.

Je ne bougeais pas. Je serrais encore plus le draps qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je fermais les yeux, et sous la pression que l'atmosphère prodiguait, je serrais ma mâchoire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à Ymir. Mon père l'a très bien dit : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu oublies les gens que eux vont t'oublier. » J'ai fait fausse route sur toute la ligne. Alors comment je peux encore lui faire face ? Je ne bougeais plus. J'ai fais l'idiot certes, et je dois en payer les conséquences, je comptais aller m'excuser auprès d'eux aussi, mais pourquoi il faut que je l'affronte maintenant !

- Regarde moi quand je te pose une question Eren !

Je ne me retournais toujours pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter ses yeux maintenant. Ils doivent sûrement être remplis de haine, de colère, de mépris et peut-être même de pitié. Je ne veux pas, pas maintenant. Un sentiment de mal-être commencer à naître en moi. Mais le mauvais présentement que j'avais, ne cessait de s'accentuer. J'entendis un bruit qui m'annonçait que Levi avait rangé son pistolet, et Hanji ses aiguilles.

- EREN ! Cria t-elle la voix larmoyante.

Je me retournais direct pour lui faire face. Le spectacle que je vis me pinça le cœur. Ymir était au bords des larmes. Une s'échappa de sa prison et commença à coulé de long de sa joue pour finir sur le sol.

- Pourquoi Eren...Pourquoi ?

Les larmes trop longtemps retenues coulèrent en groupe sur ses joues secs. Elle se jeta contre moi, me tapant le torse doucement des forces qui lui restait, répétant sans cesse des « Pourquoi Eren ? » ou encore des « Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. » qui pour une raison qui m'échappe, me blesser plus qu'autre chose. Je la pris dans mes bras, impuissant devant cette scène qu'elle m'offrait. Sa voix frémissante et empli de tristesse me rappela un souvenir que j'avais oublié. Il me rappela celui où ma mère me supplier de me cacher, avant de mourir. Mon cœur se pinça et je la serrais encore plus dans mes bras, cachant la moitié de mon visage dans ses cheveux.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Ymir, c'est de ma faute. Excuse moi... lui murmurais-je.

Elle stoppa ses petites frappes et serra entre ses mains, le haut du tee-shirt que l'hôpital m'avait mis. Ses larmes continuaient et je ne fis rien. C'était la seule fois où elle me montra son vrai visage. Enfin c'est la seule fois où je m'en souviens en tout cas. Ses pleurs se stoppèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et sa respiration signifiait qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Avec le peu de force que j'avais, je la soulevais et l'allongea à coté de moi. Je recouvrais son corps du drap et lui plaça une mèche qui n'avait pas voulu s'attacher avec le reste de ses cheveux, derrière l'oreille.

Mon regard se reposa sur Levi et les autres, qui décidèrent de partir. La journée se passa lentement. Mes amis du lycée étaient venues me rendre visite, disant qu'ils avaient appris pour « l'accident de voiture » que j'avais eu. On dirait que les Smith ont maquillés ça. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je n'aurais pas supporter de répondre aux questions d'Armin et de réconforter une Mikasa troublée. Annie se tenait là devant moi, et regarda Ymir, ce qui provoqua chez Mikasa quelques crises de jalousies. Annie soupirait, et je compris qu'elle connaissait Ymir. Jean me fit un sourire compatissant.

Il devait peut-être se sentir coupable de ne pas m'avoir proposé de rester plus longtemps. Car si il l'aurait fait « l'accident de voiture » que j'ai eu, n'aurait pas eu lieu. Marco quant à lui, posa sur la table un bouquet de fleurs que mes amis avaient acheté, ainsi que diverses friandises qui me plaisait. Mais ce qui me fit super plaisir et crier de joie, c'était le grand paquet de Skittles qu'ils m'avaient acheté. Je sens que je vais le finir en deux trois temps mouvements celui là ! On parla, laissant quelques fois des adultes venir pour me changer les poches de perfusions, surtout celui de l'anti-drogue.

Les Smith revinrent dans l'après midi, et on rigola doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait toujours à mes côtés. Ils repartirent laissant les adolescents que nous sommes, seuls une fois de plus. Mikasa se retourna vers moi et me posa THE QUESTION ! Celle qui n'a pas était posée depuis le début et que je redoutais quand même un peu. Mais ce qui me perturbe, c'est pourquoi Annie n'arrête pas de regarder Ymir. Elle ne peut pas être tombée amoureuse d'elle puisqu'elle sort avec Mikasa. Quoique, comme je l'ai déjà dit, leur relation se base sur autre chose que de l'amour pour moi.

- Eren, reprit Mikasa, alors c'est qui cette fille ?

Je regardais Mikasa dans les yeux. Un silence s 'était installé dans la pièce. Je souris, et un léger rire sortis de mes cordes vocales.

- Juste une amie, une très bonne amie. Lui répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça, et nos discussions reprirent. Connie et Sasha arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, après avoir traversés moult et moult fast food pour remplir le ventre à Sasha, et l'histoire de leur odyssée fit rire tout le monde, faisant oublier quelques instants que je me trouvais dans un lit d'hôpital. Je ne sais pas comment ils font c'est deux là, mais ils ont toujours réussi à détendre l'atmosphère quand cette dernière était soit gênante, soit pesante. Et je les respecte totalement pour ça ! Le soleil étant en train de se coucher, toute la petite bande décida de partir.

Annie avait laissé tomber quelque chose par terre, comme un collier. Je vis que c'était un carré vert, non rempli. J'écarquillais les yeux, ceci ressemblait fortement à la base du symbole qu'il y avait sur la porte. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés de quelques millimètres, et ce sont les aux revoir de mes amis qui me rappelèrent à la réalité. Je leurs souris et la porte se ferma dans un petit claquement. J'avais envie de me lever pour aller le ramasser, mais une petite douleur dans les côtes m'en empêchait. La porte se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Annie rentrer dans la pièce.

- Désolée, j'ai fait tomber quelque chose ici. Me dit-elle en me fixant.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où le collier était tombé, et le ramassa. Elle me regarda une nouvelle soit et eu un sourire en coin. Je lui souris, ayant compris qui elle était. Elle le rangea et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourna vers moi une dernière fois, et prit la parole.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier des autres normalement, mais on à tous souffert à notre manière en apprenant pour toi Eren. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pousser à faire ça, tu devais avoir de bonnes raisons, mais la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, c'est moi qui couperait chère à cette vie que tu essaye de t'enlever compris ?!

J'acquiesçais, et lui souris, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je regrettais mon geste. Elle soupira et acquiesça.

- Une dernière chose, prend soin d'Ymir.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et elle claqua la porte, laissant entendre derrière cette dernière, la voix de Mikasa qui l'engueuler disant qu'elle en avait mit du temps. Je souris et me tourna vers la lune. C'était un croissant ce soir. Je souris, me disant que malgré tout, les Shifter ont toujours été au près de moi finalement, et qu'il était grand temps que les choses changent. Oui, je vais tout faire pour que les Shifter renaissent de leurs cendres, comme le Phoenix...

* * *

Voilà, laissez vos impressions les loulous :*


End file.
